LA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIO
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella y Edward están de novios pero ¿qué pasa cuando Edward lleva a Bella a conocer familia Cullen? Podrá su relación sobrevivir o se volverán locos en el intento ¡Risas aseguradas!
1. Llegando a Forks

Bella y Edward están de novios pero ¿qué pasa cuando Edward lleva a Bella a conocer familia Cullen? Podrá su relación sobrevivir o se volverán locos en el intento ¡Risas aseguradas!

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOSSON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

**Bella pov**

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! por que, por que demonios acepte juro que si no lo amara tanto lo mataría pero claro el simplemente tiene que ser tan malditamente persuasivo y yo como la tonta que soy acepte, Aunque en estos momentos no me sirve de nada estar aquí maldiciéndome internamente, si ya estaba en el aéreo puerto de Port Angeles dirigiéndome hacia FORKS a la casa de la familia de mi novio nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen el hombre mas perfecto que pueda existir en la fas de la tierra

-sabes que mi familia te adorara – dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñacion

-No. Edward no lo sé y que si no me quieren – dije mas preocupada de lo que debería aun que nadie me podría culpar tan solo soy una chica normal de 22 años con la piel blanca cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate quiero decir ¡por dios no soy nada! Comparada con Edward.

-A pero yo si, sabes de algo me tiene que servir a ver vivido con ellos prácticamente toda mi vida- dijo ocultando una pequeña risa socarrona que no pase desadvertida

-Sabes no esgracioso – dije con los nervios ya a punto de matarme

-Lo siento amor pero es decir es solo mi familia no son vampiros sedientos que solo quieren tu sangre – dijo apretando los labios para que no se le escapara una sonrisa

-Y quien me asegura que no lo sean tal vez tú lo seas, ¡EDWARD ERES UN VAMPIRO Y NO ME LO CONTASTE! – dije tratando de segirle el juego

-Pues es que no puedo alejarme de ti y no quiero que me temas por eso no te lo dije, Bella lo siento, siento aberte mentido será mejor que te alejes de mí – dijo con una excelente actuación que hasta por un momento me lo creí

-Pues creo que ya es demasiado tarde –le dije- ya que estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ti

-Pues se que este vampiro no te mérese pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir – acoto regalándome un tierno y dulce beso en los labios aunque debo decir que el beso se termino demasiado rápido para mi gusto

-subimos – dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto que alquilo

-subamos – dije asintiendo lo cual logro que me respondiera con aquella sonrisa torsida que tanto me gustaba

-sabes lo que más amo de Forks es que podré ver de nuevo a mí bebe – dijo con la cara que pondria un niño al cual ve su juguete en Navidad

¿Tu bebe?- pregunte confusa acaso Edward se olvido contarme algo no sé tal vez, que tiene un hijo o un-

-mi volvo , amor –me explico, y yo que estaba apunto de morir de un paro cardiaco imaginándome quien era su bebe – es el segundo amor de mi vida el primero eres tú y mis padres -acoto

¿El segundo?- Pregunte, es decir como que el segundo no debería ser el primero sus padres el segundo sus hermanos y luego tal vez vendría yo y por ultimo su volvo es decir esa seria la lógica más normal ¿no?

-Sip por que preguntas-contesto desprocupado

-Digo Edward me párese que tus listas de prioridades están mal- dije con una pequeña risa tratando de escaparse de mis labios

-Nop mi lista esta perfecta ya que mis hermanos fueron descartados de ella el día en que creyeron en que seria gracioso esparcir fotos mías en todo el instituto mías de cuando era pequeño –dijo ya con el ceño fruncido

-Y que tiene eso de malo yo apuesto que de niño eras muy guapo- le asegure causando que soltara una sonora carcajada

-Si pero estas fotos que ellos esparcieron estaba yo mostrando mi trasero en mi primer año de vida – me informo

-Wooau esa foto si que la quiero ver – pense en voz alta, esto ocasiono que él enarcara su perfecta ceja y me observa con una mirada divertida

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunte a la defendindome– seria muy divertido verte mostrando tus pompas a tu año de edad y claro esta él echo de que no te lo dejaría olvidar jamas – le informe con una pequeña sonrisa malévola

-Lamento desepcionarte -dijo- pero esa foto ya esta eliminada de la fas de la tierra –informo perdiéndose por un momento en sus recuerdos hasta que le pregunte

-Por que dices eso acaso la rompiste- le acuse

-Si, aunque debo admitir que me costo mucho conseguir que mis hermanos me entregaran la foto original- admitió

-Pero no solo tus hermanos tenían esa foto o si, no me dejiste que todo tu instituto la tenia –agregue con la confucion palpada en mi rostro

-Si pero nadie sabia quien era él bebe de las fotos mostrando su trasero, solo sabían que era un chico del instituto el cual era popular, claro llego un momento en el que me preguntaron si era yo y porsupuesto lo negué es decir quien aceptaría que es el que apárese desnudo en esa foto- se mofo

-Eso realmente es gracioso Edward –dije sin poderme contener mas y romper a carcajadas

- Si Pues para mis hermanos lo era hasta que me venge- dijo con una risa malevola

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunte esta vez con demasiada curiosidad

- Pues resulta que no solo yo tengo fotos vergonzosas de mi niñez –confeso rompiendo a reír histéricamente hasta que por un momento pense que se volvió loco

-¿A no? Pues y que paso luego ,cuentame –le dije hasta podría jurar que parecía una niña preguntándoselo de aquella manera

- Pues esparcí dos fotos una de Alice- Pues hasta donde yo sabia Alice era un año menor que Edward – y otra de Emmet- y Emmet era una año mayor que Edward – bueno Pues en la foto de Alice aparecía ella vestida de un pequeño corderito para halloween y en la foto de Emmet aprecia el vestido como una bailarina de danza clásica- con un tutu y todo- dijo

-pero que hacia tu hermano vestidos así- pregunte es decir queniño se vestiria de bailarina

- A pues, solo fue una apuesta que hicimos y perdió –dijo riéndose entre dientes

-A veces si que pueden ser malvado lo sabias –le informe tratando de ocultas mi risa

-O si claro que lo sé - dijo – ¡listo! – exclamo

-Listo que –pregunte confundida

-Llegamos mi amor – me informo antes de salir del auto para abrirme la puerta del copiloto -bajas-dijo luego de unos minutos en el cual yo me habia quedado inmóvil

-Claro - trate de contestar segura aunque creo que mi voz salí débil e igual que un susurro ya que Edward rió por lo bajo y me beso la frente

-Tranquilla amor no muerden- dijo luego de separarse de mí – si lo sabré yo - dijo

-claro –conteste un poco insegura

-Bueno que te parece si entramos a la casa así no te enferm- no pudo terminar su frase por que Cierta persona grito

EDDIE- pasando junto a mí como un torbellino para tirarse encima de Edward


	2. Esperando a Edward y su novia

ALICE POV

Era un día normal aquí en Forks, bueno al menos para mí que ya tenia planeadas todas mis actividades del día es decir ¡ las clases habían terminado ¡ y al fin podía hacer las cosas que realmente me gustan ¡IR DE COMPRAS ¡ y estar con mi familia y mi novio... claro y la parte mas importante Eddie vendrá estas festividades a pasarla con nosotros ¡su familia! Y nos presentara a su ¡NOVIA! Esa si que es novedad aunque me compadezco de la pobre chica no se como lo aguanta o mejor dicho como lo aguante yo, bueno, bueno si no soy ninguna santa y admito que hubo ocasiones en las cuales e querido matarlo como por ejemplo cuando tenia 12 años y había visto la película EL ASESINATO PERFECTO y bueno implemente uno que otro truquito en contra de mis hermanos pe-

¡AY! MAMA, MAMA VEN TRAE LA CAMARA ALICE PIENSA, PIENSA – grito el intento de termineitor que tengo como hermano mayor

- sabes Emmy – le comente sabiendo que odiaba que lo llamaran así – tienes suerte que mis pensamientos no sean reales por que si no YA ESTARIAS MUERTO – exclame

ay si como no un pitufo de 1.20 Metro puede lastimar al gran EMEET – dijo con una mirada burlona señalando sus músculos

Pues para tu información mastodonte yo no mido 1.20 M mido 1.45 m tonto

ash 1.20 m o 1.45 es lo mismo sigues siendo enana

¡ HENANA! -

¡OYE TU PEDAZO D – no pude terminar de gritarle a Emmet por que Esme hizo acto de presencia en la cocina

Emmet deja de pelear a tu hermana ¿quieres?- exclamo Emmet

pero, pero mama no nos peleamos, solo hablamos en voz alta – acoto asiéndose el inocente

Pues no me importa, ahora ve a buscar a tu padre para que baje a desayunar quieres – pregunto Esme aunque todos sabes que ese quieres traducido a l idioma español- Esme significa un ve!

si mami – dijo Emmet haciendo un motín antes de ir a por las escaleras

- Pues se puede saber por que peleaban esta vez Alice – pregunto

- Pues por que tu hijo dijo que era un pitufo

-sabez también es tu hermano – dijo riéndose entre dientes

- Pues hasta que no tenga el ADN no me lo creo – murmure lo suficiente bajo para que no me escuchara

esta bien que tienes planeado para hoy hija – pregunto – sabez que hoy llega Edward junto con su novia

hay si lo sé – conteste ya con mejor animo- será tan divertido mama, le contare todo absolutamente todas las historias vergonzosas de Edward luego iremos de compras hablaremos y seremos grandes amigas – exclame dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de me madre

Alice me encanta la idea que te quieras llevar bien con Bella pero no le cuentes esas historia

pero mama que pierdo si total Edward ya me saco " de su amada lista de prioridades " – conteste con ironía, o sea pueden creer que a mis ales mary Cullen me halla sacado de su lista es decir fue solo una pequeña broma tampoco para tanto ni siquiera supieron quien era él bebe, Pues quemas da

si claro su lista – rompió a reír mi mama – recuerdo perfecta mente el día en que te dijo que no estabas en ella casi se te salen los ojos

hey no es gracioso tú lo dices por que sí estas en ella

no hija lo digo por que de verdad fue gracioso

si, claro como sea – murmure un poco enojada – hey mami sabez como se llama l novia de Edward

claro que lo se es mas lo acabo de decir

a sí cual es – pregunte realmente curiosa

Bella aunque en realidad se llama Isabella pero le dicen Bella

woaw yo solo espero que no sea como las anteriores noviesitas de Edward

Pues mientras él sea feliz yo estoy contenta

Si, si claro pero debes admitir que a ti tampoco te agradaron

Bueno Pues- empezó a contestar Esme antes de que carlisle y emmet se sentaran a desayuna

Bueno a desayunar – exclamo contenta de haber si salvado de contestar mi pregunta

Luego de eso la mañana paso prácticamente volando hasta que escuche un auto aparcar frente a la casa pero al ver que era Eddie no lo pense mas de dos veses y salí a correr hacia él gritando "EDDIE" y aventándome sobre él

- Alice – saludo – vaya que raro tu intentando matarme – dijo burlona mente

ay si hola Eddie si yo bien si también te extrañe tanto que casi lloro de la emoción apenas te vi o no te preocupes estoy bien – le sarcásticamente ocasionando que pusiera los ojos en blanco

y Edward me presentaras o te quedaras parado como un idiota – le replique al ver que no me presentaba a su acompañante

no sé tal vez prefiera quedarme parado como un idiota tu que crees peque – y ahí va de nuevo que tienen todos hoy con mi estatura yo no tengo la culpa que toda mi familia sea un mounstro a comparación con migo

¡Ay! tu por que me tienes envidia – le dije sacándole la lengua acto muy maduro de mi parte – por que las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños

Pues el veneno también- replico el muy engreído largándose a reír

y a decir verdad me quede viéndolo en estado de shock ya que Edward y risas durante mas de 3 segundos nadie la había utilizado nunca ya que mi hermano era un amargado

- oye te me quedaras mirando como si hubieras visto un fantasma o que- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, pero que se creía maldito gigante - bueno Pues como no respondes tal vez me deba ir – terminando de decir esto tomo la mano de la que supongo seria bella e hizo el amago de querer entrar al auto

-¡NI TE ATREVAS EDWARD! – le grite – mama te espera entraras a casa así te tenga que llevar de los pelos ok – le dije de manera amenazadora – y que esperas a preséntame – le exigí

Bien – contesto enojado – Bella esta pequeña duende es mi hermana Alice –duende, duende ¡lo mato! Es tan, (cálmate Alice cálmate)me dije a mi misma no seria nada lindo matarlo digo no es que pierda gran cosa pero tal vez me castigen- alice ella es bella -

¡ Hola bella! – le dije dulcemente aNtes de abrazarla con el típico abrazo de oso marca registrada por Emmet- encantada de conocerte, sabez seremos muy buenas amigas, tenlo por seguro

Gracias Alice – respondió un tanto... ¿nerviosa? – encantada de conocerte- Pues según bella era una chica muy linda su cabello era chocolate su piel era pálida pero no tanto como nosotros y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate muy expresivos Sip era realmente bella como decía su nombre aunque su belleza era una natural no como las anteriores novias de Edward que prácticamente estaban echas de plástico

Alice serias tan amable de soltara MI novia –exigió Edward sacándome de mi s pensamientos recalcando la palabra MI

Ay ni que la fuera a secuestrar no?- aunque a decir verdad no me habia abrasado mucho tiempo con bella o sí?

No lo se es mejor asegurarme – comento Edward besando la frente de bella esto fue un acto muy dulce de su parte ya que se notaba que bella estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo que más gracia me dio es que acto seguido bella se sonrojo dé tal manera que parecía un semáforo y yo simplemente tuve que apretar los labios para que no se me escapara una carcajada aunque nadie me culparía era realmente gracioso bella sonrrojarse

Bueno tortolitos entraran o se quedaran afuera muriéndose de frío- dije con una sonrisa burlona

claro Alice eso era lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que nos lanzaras encima

o entonces entra y callate quieres Eddie

no me digas Eddie, peque- dijo frunciendo su ceño

no me llames peque Eddie – replique

ok hagamos una tregua esta bien – propuso

ok pero termina exactamente mañana a las 10:00 AM – le informe – bueno bella – me dirigí hacia ella – vamos a conocer a la familia –creo que apenas dije eso se pudo escuchar el corazón de bella latir como si hubiera terminado de correr una maratón a y sin contar que casi se atraganta con su saliva

claro me encantaría conocerlos a todos Edward a hablado mucho de cada uno- contesto

si pero aseguro a que no te a contado todas las cosas – ella me miro confusa – va no te preocupes mañana al termino de la tregua te contare muchas cosas de Edward te aseguro que te rieras mucho le garantizó -–al decir eso pude escuchar un gruñido de parte de Edward pero no le di importancia y tome la mano de bella para llevarla dentro de la casa

tu Edward entra las maletas no vaya a ser que bella se enferme por estar mucho tiempo afuera

uy si no te preocupe por mi Alice yo no me enfermare - comento Mr. Sarcástico- lo que causo que bella y yo nos riéramos lo suficiente mente bajo para que no nos escuchara Eddie

¡Las veo a dentro! – exclamo Edward – cuídala Alice

ya no molestes y trae las maletas que no nos vamos a la guerra solo estaremos a unos 6 m de distancia – dicho esto entramos a la casa, pero luego de 3 segundos de haber entrado entendí por que Edward me dijo que la cuidara ¡ por dios esta chica es un peligro ¡ pense es decir se tropezó con... nada

bella estas bien –le pregunte

heeee si note preocupes Alice suelo ser patosa por naturaleza – dijo avergonzada con una sonrisa tímida

bueno- dije no muy convencida- sin duda nos divertiremos

claro

esta bien espera que llamo a Esme y los demás quieres

claro – dicho esto me asome a las escaleras y grite

¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡EMMET! LLEGARON EDWARD Y BELLA – grite con todas mis fuerzas

bueno que te parece si entramos a la casa así no te enferm- no pudo terminar su frase por que Cierta persona grito

EDDIE- pasando junto a mí como un torbellino para tirarse encima de Edward


	3. Los Cullen

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENI MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_-bueno que te parece si entramos a la casa así no te enferm- no pudo terminar su frase por que Cierta persona grito -__EDDIE- pasando junto a mí como un torbellino para tirarse encima de Edward_

- Alice – saludo con cariño en su voz – vaya que raro tu intentando matarme – se burlo

-ay si hola Eddie si yo bien si también te extrañe tanto que casi lloro de la emoción apenas te vi o no te preocupes estoy bien – le contesto sarcásticamente la que debía ser Alice su hermana lo que causo que Edward rompiera a reír

-Y Edward me presentaras o te quedaras parado como un idiota – le replico. ¿Enojada? ya que Edward no nos presentaba

-no sé tal vez prefiera quedarme parado como un idiota tu que crees peque – dijo con burla y su excelente sentido de sarcástico que tanto me ponía de malas en aquel tiempo el que no nos podíamos ver ya que nos peleábamos

-¡Ay! tu por que me tienes envidia – reclamo su hermana sacándole la lengua lo que se me hacia muy gracioso ya que los dos parecían unos niños peleando – por que las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños

-Pues el veneno también- dijo Edward muy confiado así mismo largándose a reír como un loco pero yo creo que lo que más le dio risa fue la cara de Alice era todo un poema y claro yo tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no reírme en la cara de Alice

-oye te me quedaras mirando como si hubieras visto un fantasma o que - le dijo Edward aun riendo - bueno Pues como no respondes tal vez me deba ir – terminando de decir esto tomo MI MANO e hizo el amago de querer entrar al auto con migo

-que haces – murmure confundida solo para que él me escuchara

-tu solo observa te garantizo te reirás unos segundos- me aseguro Edward pero no pudimos siquiera subirnos al auto ya que creo que todo el condado escucho el grito de Alice

-¡NI TE ATREVAS EDWARD! – grito – mama te espera entraras a casa así te tenga que llevar de los pelos ok – dijo mas calmada pero de tal manera amenazadora que podría darle miedo hasta a jack el destripador – y que esperas a preséntame – exigió

-Bien – contesto Edward haciéndose el enojado y fallando en el intento ya que se notaba su característica mirada burlona – Bella esta pequeña duende es mi hermana Alice – al decir esto Alice puso una cara de querer matarlo (nota mental: nunca pero nunca meterse con la altura de Alice) realmente estaba empezando a dudar que la familia de Edward no fuera un vampiro o al menos Alice, esta chica si que es rara - Alice ella es Bella - comento Edward sin darle importancia a la expresión "asesina" de Alice

-¡ Hola bella! – dijo dulcemente antes de darme un "ligero" abrazo que casi me rompe los huesos - encantada de conocerte, ¿sabez? seremos muy buenas amigas, tenlo por seguro- Sip esta chica si era rara ahora sabia de donde provenía la bipolaridad de Edward

-Gracias Alice – respondí nerviosa y un tanto asustada ya que todavía seguía abrasándome implementando tanta fuerza en nuestro abrazo que me estaba quedando sin aire – encantada de conocerte- dije como pude

-Alice serias tan amable de soltara MI novia –pidió Edward haciendo que Alice me soltara (nota mental: agradecer a Edward por haber salvado mi vida )

-Ay ni que la fuera a secuestrar no?- le respondió burlona

-No lo se es mejor asegurarme – comento Edward antes de besar mi frente, causando que mis mejillas se encendieran al acto y podría jurar que vi como Alice contenía la risa pero no le di importancia ya que teniendo en cuenta que tenia a Edward a milimetros de mí, causaba que mis piernas temblaran y mi pulso se acelerada y ademas estaba mas entretenida en recordar como respirar

-Bueno tortolitos entraran o se quedaran afuera muriéndose de frío- comento Alice mirándonos burlonamente a ambos

-claro Alice eso era lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que nos lanzaras encima

- o entonces entra y cállate quieres Eddie

-no me digas Eddie, peque- dijo Edward ya que no le gustaban que le dijeran así recuerdo la vez en el que le pregunte por que le decían así y el simplemente me contesto " va, el idiota de Emmet penso que seria lindo que cada uno tuviera un sobrenombre a mi me puso Eddie a Alice duende de jardín y el super Emmet, ¡idiota!. exclamo" claro que me largue a reír apenas lo dijo pero que mas da en realidad era gracioso ver a Edward hablar de sus hermanos ya que lo hacia enojado recordando todas sus peleas y con un dejo de cariño pero lo mas gracioso era verlos pelear o al menos con Alice

-no me llames peque, Eddie – dijo alice- ok hagamos una tregua esta bien –

-ok pero termina exactamente mañana a las 10:00 AM – le informo Alice muy seria – bueno Bella – se dirigió hacia mí – vamos a conocer a la familia – al escuchar eso casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva

-claro me encantaría conocerlos a todos Edward a hablado mucho de cada uno- le dije asustada

-si pero aseguro a que no te a contado todas las cosas – comento causando que la mirara confusa – va no te preocupes mañana al termino de la tregua te contare muchas cosas de Edward te aseguro que te rieras mucho - me garantizó al mismo tiempo que pude escuchar un gruñido de parte de Edward pero Alice no le dio importancia y me tomo de la mano tratando de llevarme dentro de la casa o mejor dicho tratando de arrastrándome y ¡demonios! que Alice tenia fuerza

-tu Edward entra las maletas no vaya a ser que bella se enferme por estar mucho tiempo afuera - ordeno

-uy si no te preocupe por mi Alice yo no me enfermare – dijo sarcastico Edward mirando la escena con diversión, esto me hizo mucha gracia lo que causo que me largara a reír junto a Alice tratando de que Edward no nos escuchara

-¡Las veo a dentro! – exclamo Edward – cuídala Alice- pidió Edward aunque pude notar el significado oculto tras esa petición el muy tonto se estaba burlando de mi

-ya no molestes y trae las maletas que no nos vamos a la guerra, solo estaremos a unos 6 m de distancia – dicho esto entramos a la casa que era mucho mas hermosa que el exterior, era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande con una decoración extravagante pero a la vez clásica, estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que me tropecé con..... mis propios pies o genial mi pastosidad a hecho acto de presencia

-Bella estas bien –me pregunto Alice preocupada pero también ocultando su risa que amenazaba con salir

-eh si no te preocupes Alice suelo ser patosa por naturaleza – le informe avergonzada es decir no es nada lindo admitir que te la pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el piso a causa de tus caídas e incluso que arrastras a personas contigo así que le entregue una de la que espero sea mi sonrisa

-bueno- me dijo no muy convencida- sin duda nos divertiremos – Sip sin duda al igual que Edward esa frase tenia algo relacionado con mi pastosidad

-claro – conteste sarcásticamente

-esta bien espera que llamo a Esme y los demás quieres

-claro – le dije esperando a que subiera la escaleras y fuera a buscar a su familia pero no fue así ya que Alice se asomo a las escaleras y grito

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡EMMET! LLEGARON EDWARD Y BELLA BAJEN

-YA VA ENANA ESPÉRATE QUE DEVO ESTAR PRESENTABLE – grito una voz que parecía de presentador de luchas

-NI AUNQUE TARDES UN MILLON DE AñOS EN ARREGLARTE LO LOGRARIAS ASI QUE APÚRATE –le urgió Alice

-Pues dime que paso mientras no estaba –dijo Edward quien acababa de entrar

-Pues te haz perdido el gran espectáculo de mi caída

-Ups lo siento – puso una carita de no romper ningún plato – pero abra alguna otra función a la que pueda asistir – pregunto

-Nose déjame pensarlo – dije poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla – Sip indudable mente la abra ya que siempre me caere

-Genial no me la perdería por nada del mundo – claro que ese comentario causo que se halla ganado un golpe en su brazo

-Oye – dijo tocándose en el lugar donde lo había golpeado- pero si yo solo quería verte – dijo asiendo un puchero

-Oye Cullen esta vez no caeré ante esa carita ¿ok?

-Cuanto apuestas – me reto

-Nada

-Tienes miedo- siguió retando

-Claro que no

-Sip

-Que no

-Sip

-No

-Sí

-Bueno ya compórtate – dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Perdón, aunque ya sabemos que te ganaría – aseguro con una mirada burlona

-Sabez- dije de manera inocente – yo creo que tienes razón

-De verdad - pregunto extrañado ya que yo nunca le daba la razon en nada

-Si, tienes razón – dije acercandome hacia él - hay veces en la que sueles ser muy ¡pesado!- practicamente le grite en el oido

-No vale Bells - gimoteo - esta me la cobro, casi me dejas sordo - dicho esto me tomo de la cintura y me dio un hermoso y prolongado beso pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que se separo un poco brusco, iba a replicarle enojada pero él hablo antes que yo

- Oigan esto no es una película – recrimino, primero lo vi confundida y hasta que llegue a pensar que se volvió loco pero luego cuando me iré hacia mi derecha allí los encontré a todos y cada uno de los Cullen que parecían estar viendo una telenovela muy interesante, claro esto causo que la sangre subiera a mi rostro instantanea mente , cada uno con un distinto tipo de expresiones como por ejemplo Alice tenia formada una perfecta "O" en su boca al igual que una mujer muy hermosa de cabello caramelo y su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón con sus fracciones al igual de bellas y sus bellos ojos verdes al igual que los de Edward por la cual supuse que debía ser Esme la madre de Alice y Edward

- lo siento Edward pero no tenemos la culpa que sean tannn entretenidos - se excuso Alice

-EDDIE – grito una voz realmente estruendosa, la cual reconocí como la voz del "presentador de luchas" quien cuan do nos vio besandonos tenia una expresion de un niño resien sacado de la jugeteria- TE EXTRAñE MUCHOOO NO ES DIVERTIDO PELEAR A ALICE – dijo antes de abrazarlo y alzar en el aire a Edward

-maldición no me llames Eddie y ya suéltame Emmet – una vez que "Emmet" lo soltó pude notar que este precia un levantador de pesas profesional con su pelo de color negro rizado y al igual que al parecer como todos los Cullen era hermoso

-bienvenido a casa hijo – lo saludo con un abrazo fugaz pero lleno de cariño el que supuse que era Carlisle quien habia mirado nuestra pequeña "escena" dibertido y asombrado por lo que pude notar - disculpen por lo de hace rato es solo que no queríamos molestar – dijo dirigiéndose a ambos, a decir verdad Carlisle era un hombre muy bien parecido rubio, alto con un rostro de perfecta fracciones y Sus hermosos ojos celestes al igual que Emmet y Alice

-no te preocupes papa no haz molestado en absoluto – le respondió Edward con una sonrisa picara

-EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN ¿NO SALUDARAS A TU POBRE MADRE? – le recrimino Esme

-Claro lo siento ma – dijo Edward asercandose hacia ella y dándole y un tierno beso en la frente junto aun fuerte abrazo, luego de terminar de abrasar a Esme Edward se acercó a mí me sostuvo de la cintura haci acercandome un poco mas hacia él

-Familia le presento a Bella mi novia – aun no podía creer que yo Isabella Swan mejor conocida como Bella tuviera un novio tan guapo como Edward Cullen

- bienvenida a la familia - dijo Esme dándome un tierno abrazo al igual que Carlisle mientras que Emmet se me acerco con una sonrisa de psicota y me dijo.

- woaw como si que debes estar enamorada de ese renegado ya que hay veces que ni el mismo se aguanta - dijo antes de abrazarme con el mismo abrazo-rompe huesos que implemento Alice - te compadezco hermanita – dijo dándome una mirada como si acabara de ver un cachorrito abandonado lo que causo que me carcajeara- ¡NO!PAPA LA LOCURA SE CONTAGEA –exclamo preocupado

-ya déjate de estupideces Emmet quieres - exclamo un muy enojado Edward

-¡uy! claro no valla a ser que el reprimido me haga daño – dijo moviendo sus manotas como una damisela en apuros

-date por muerto – exclamo enojado Edward ante de salir a la búsqueda de un Emmet quien se había dado a la fuga hacia las escaleras

-no te preocupes siempre son haci de demostrativos en sus reencuentros- dijo Esme mientras me sonreía

-si ya lo veo – dije preocupada por que le pasara algo a alguno de los dos

-bueno Bella – me pregunto Carlisle – quieres tomar algo debes estar sedienta

-si,les agradecería de corazón, la verdad es que siento algo de sed

-bueno pues vamos – dijo Alice antes de arrastrarme a la que se supone era la cocina

-aquí tienes – dijo Esme ofresiendome un vaso de jugo

-gracias

-y dime de donde eres bella – me pregunto Carlisle

-Ammm, pues yo nací aquí en Forks en una de las visitas que mi madre le hizo a mi abuela pero a los pocos días de nacida me fui a Phoenix el lugar en donde crecí

luego de contarles un poco de mi vida Esme me contó que era diseñadora de interiores " decoradora" y Carlisle que era medico al igual que la profesión que Edward quería seguir

me la estaba pasando realmente bien junto a Esme, Carlisle y Alice hasta que escuchamos un

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – el cual sonaba desesperado y luego un sonriente Edward bajando por las escaleras hasta situarse junto a mí

- Edward que le hiciste a tu hermano – le pregunto Esme al igual de curiosa que yo, por que la verdad que por su grito aprecia que lo hubiera matado

-TU HIJO – contesto un muy triste Emmet evitando que Edward pudiera responder a la pregunta de Esme – ME ARRUINO LA VIDA – dijo casi a largarse a llorar

-¿QUÉ? ¿PERO QUE PASO?- pregunto ahora una Esme alarmada

-pues nada mama es solo que como Emmet sé encerró en el baño y no pude atraparlo, fui hasta su habitación y confisque sus videos juegos hasta tiempo indefinido

-por eso tanto drama – dijo carlisle sonriendo

-PUES QUE NADIE LO VE – dijo gimotiando – EDWARD ES ¡MALVADO! – dijo horrorizado lo que causo que todos sor largáramos a reír – ALICE NO TE RIAS DEFIÉNDEME, QUE TE PASA ESTAS DE SU BANDO ALICE, TE HA LAVADO EL CEREBRO - exclamo señalando en dirección a Edward

-Pues elemental Emmet no, no me han lavado el cerebro es solo que Edward y yo hicimos una tregua hasta mañana hasta el 10:00 AM.

-están todos loco me voy a mi habitación – dijo un ya resignado Emmet – y tu – amenazo señalando a Edward – te estaré observando – y luego a sus ojos y después otra vez a Edward, claro que esto hubiera sido amenazador si no fuera por que Emmet tenia una cara muy chistosa

-Hijo ¿quieres que te llame para que bajes a cenar? - pregunto Esme

-Pero que pregunta es esa ma ¡claro que si! por que lo dudas

-Digo como vi que estabas deprimido tal vez no querrías cenar

-Si estoy deprimido no loco – dicho esto se largo a la que supuse su habitación

-Eso si fue raro - dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio que nos había invadido tras la partida de Emmet hacia su habitación

-Ni que lo digas – acordamos todos

Luego de practica mente media hora mas tarde de haber charlado de diversos temas Esme se levanto para ir a preparar la cena

- esme quieres que te ayude – me ofrecí

- no te molesten mi niña descansa que el viaje debe haber sido arduo – me aconsejo

-para nada Esme permíteme ayudarte por favor

-claro ven con migo - dijo guiandome hacia la cocina

Luego de prácticamente 5 MIN. De buscar todos los ingredientes Esme decidió hacer unos tallarines con su salsa especial

-hey me vine con ustedes la conversacion en el salon se estaba tornando aburrida puras cosas medicas, oigan que harán de cenar – pregunto Alice entrando a la cocina

-unos tallarines con salsa especial – informo Esme – quieres ayudar

-jaja si mama cuéntate otro chiste, sabez que si te llego a ayudar podría hasta quemar el agua – dijo aun riendo

-si tienes razón la cocina no es tu fuerte

-pero la moda si – acoto Alice – y dime bella eres buena cocinando

-pues se podría decir que si, he tenido mucha practica

-¿Mucha practica? – preguntaron extrañadas Esme y Alice

-a sí, mi abuela de parte paterna era italiana haci que como yo soy de descendencia italiana tenia la obligación de saber cocinar para mi futuro esposo o eso era lo que decía mi abuela pero lo termine implementando en mi casa ya que Renne, mi madre en vez de cocinar solo hacia sus comidas experimentativas y mi padre y yo eramos sus conejillos de indias

-woaw, eso es genial un día tendrás que cocinar Bella ¿lo harás? – dijo poniendo la "carita" que Edward hacia pero esta era prácticamente imposible de negarte

-claro si Esme no se molesta

-claro que no niña me encantaria y además tal vez podría aprender a hacer alguna receta- informo

-bien entonces Bella que sabes cocina

-prácticamente todo tipo de pastas caseras y platos típicos italianos o pizza casera

-genial, mmmm que rico- dijo Alice tal vez pensando en los platos italianos o la pizza

Luego de 30 min. De charlar mientras cocinábamos la cena ya estaba lista y la mesa colocada haci que solo nos quedaba llamar a los muchachos a comer

-bien yo llamo al sufrido emmet – exclamo Alice haciendo comillas en la palabra sufrido – mama tú y bella llamaran a papa y Edward dudo que a mi me obedezcan – ordeno

-claro – dijimos ambas a la vez, dicho esto tanto Esme como yo nos dirigimos hacia el salón principal donde Edward se encontraba charlando junto a Carlisle

-oigan- dijo Esme – a cenar muchachos

-claro – respondieron los dos a la vez , encaminándose hacia nosotras

-hola bonita – dijo Edward dandome un casto beso en los labios – me extrañaste

-mmm – me hice la pensativa – no..... no mucho la verdad me la pase bien charlando con Esme y Alice

-pero me extrañaste no es haci – pregunto preocupado lo cual me pareció adorable

-con cada latido de mi ser – murmure solo para que él me escuchara lo que causo que me regalara esa sonrisa torcida que hacia que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerara

-ya Edward deja a mi hija que se divirtió con migo y no te extraño tanto a ti - dijo Esme bromeando pero me sorprendio que ya me considerara como una hija

-si pues me di cuenta - reprocho Edward haciendo un puchero -, sabes ya no te dejare tanto tiempo sola – aseguro

-pues por mi no hay problemas pero no creo que a Alice le guste – le comente – le prometi acompañarla de compras

-oh Alice – dijo serio – luego pensare en ella - dijo antes de sentarnos a la mes a donde ya se encontraba Emmet y Alice sentados

-señorita – dijo Edward ofresiendome un asiento a su la do

-gracias caballero – agradecí cortésmente luego de sentarme

la cena estuvo muy rica y entretenida ya que Emmet se la pasaba reprochándole a Edward que le había arrebatado SU vídeo juego y escondido y Edward solo se reía, luego que la cena termino todos ayudamos a levantar la mesa mientras yo y Edward nos ofrecimos a lavar y secar los trastos o mejor dicho yo me ofrecí por que Edward casi me mata con la mirada cuando le dije si me ayudaría pero igualmente lo hizo sin rechistar una vez que terminamos de lavar, secar y guardar los trastos fuimos hacia el salón donde todos excepto Emmet que estaba haciendo huelga por "robo de vídeo juegos" estaban viendo una película a la cual Edward y yo nos les unimos cuando al fin termino la película ya era hora de dormir

bueno pues yo me largo – informo Alice dándonos a todos un ligero beso en la mejilla y irse hacia su habitación

-bien chicos su habitación esta lista Edward ya esta todo listo en tu habitación allí se encuentran tus maletas y las de Bella – al escuchar eso casi me atraganto por segunda vez en el día con mi saliva y juraría que estaba mas blanca de lo normal

-claro me hasta mañana - dijo Edward saludándolos a cada uno al igual que yo antes de dirigirnos hacia la habitación de Edward que se encontraba en el tercer piso, una vez en el humbral de la puerta edward se detuvo

-Bella no te preocupes mi amor no soy vampiro – trato de bromear

-no me preocupo – mentí – y si fueras un vampiro creo que ya me hubiera dado cuenta ¿no?

-Uy si claro sabes que eres pésima mintiendo ¿ no?

-Si, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo – solté enojada

-Vamos mounstrito no me digas que tienes miedo a dormir en la mista habitación con migo – me dijo en un tono pícaro

-Pues.....no, Cullen no te temo ahora entremos – dije un poco enojada prácticamente empujándolo hacia la habitación, hoy seria la primera vez que Edward y yo dormiríamos juntos en una cama , es mas aun no hemos tenidos relaciones ya que queríamos que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera especial y además seria la primera vez que yo estaría con alguien, mi primera vez

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Edward todo sucedió tan rapido que...

* * *

**HOLA ME EXTRAÑARON YO SE QUE SI AUNQUE NO LO ADMITAN ( VAYA QUE SOY HUMILDE ¿NO?) BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS QUE EDWARD ES UN CABALLERO ¿NO? PERO NO HAY DUDA QUE CON EL PROXIMO CAP SE VAN A DIVERTIR A 1.000 **

**BESOS**


	4. ¿Que sucedio aquí?

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_hoy seria la primera vez que Edward y yo dormiríamos juntos en una cama, es mas aun no hemos tenidos relaciones ya que queríamos que nuestra primera vez junta fuera especial y además seria la primera vez que yo estaría con alguien, mi primera vez_

_Una vez dentro de la habitación de Edward todo sucedió tan rápido...._

que lo único que alcance a divisar apenas Edward prendió la luz fu al mastodonte de Emmet vestido completamente de negro revisando nuestras maletas

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES – grito enojado Edward que a comparación de mí ya había salido de su estado de shock

-¿Quién yo? – pregunto Emmet tratando de hacerse el inocente aunque fallo cruelmente en el intento ya que en su mirada se mostraba un alto nivel de diversión - pues nada solo.. pasaba a darles las buenas noches – contesto no muy seguro

-A ¿sí? – cuestiono Edward – y que haces revisando mi maleta

-ay, pues eso tiene una explicación muy lógica la cual te la daré mañana ya que hoy estoy realmente cansado – dicho esto trato de irse hacia su habitación pero Edward lo tomo por los brazos

-tu te quedas y te explicas si es que mañana quieres seguir vivo – lo amenazo

-Bien – respondió Emmet... ¿Temeroso?

-lo que pasa es que yo vine aquí a fijarme si tu hermanito – dijo señalando con una mirada malevola la cual iba dirigida a Edward- seguías usando ropa interior con animes de dinosaurios – dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación muriéndose de la risa dejando atrás a un Edward quien juraría que solo faltaba que le saliera humo de las oreja puesto a que ya estaba rojo de la rabia

-Edward estas bien – le pregunte realmente preocupada ya que ni se movía se había quedado como una estatua aunque debo admitir que era una hermosa estatua

-¡LO MATARE! - exclamo antes de intentar irse hacia la habitación de Emmet realmente enojado pero no le di tiempo a que se fuera ya que lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas (la cual no era mucha) causando que él me correspondiera mi abrazo, es decir no quería que matara a su hermano y luego ser testigo del juicio

-Sabez no me ayuda querer asesinar a Emmet si tu me abrases – me recrimino aunque sonreía

-Lo sé pero yo te quiero para mí y dudo que lo consiga SI tu te encuentras en una celda por asesinato – bromee con él

-Si tal vez – dijo- pero valdría la pena – dijo rompiendo a reír

-Edward acaso te volviste loco – pregunte separándome leves pasos de el

-Tal vez pero dime por favor que viste como estaba vestido Emmet

-Si claro que lo vi gracias por recordármelo – dije sarcásticamente y a decir verdad lo que menos quería recordar era como estaba vestido Emmet, traía puesto unos pantalones de cuero negros haciendo juego con su remera negra que al igual que los pantalones eran de cuero y sus zapatillas negras pero lo que más gracia dio fue que traía un gorro de lana negro y tenia puesto sombras negras para ojos que lo hacían ver como un ladrón estilo "la pantera rosa" tan solo al recordarlo instantáneamente me uní a las risas de Edward

-¡Maldición! Edward necesitare terapia para olvidar esas imágenes – me queje aun riendo

-lo siento mi amor la terapia de besos funciona – pregunto pícaramente alzando levemente una de sus perfectas cejas -mmm no lo sé pero se podría inten – no pude terminar me frase ya que Edward todo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente

-y dime funciona – dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-mmm... si tal vez, pero no del todo – dije pícaramente

-aja entonces debemos arreglar eso- dijo esta vez asercandose mas hacia él y besándome apasionadamente pero desgraciadamente luego de varios unos minuto nos separarnos por falta de aire

-woaw – exclamo Edward - eso fue....diferente – y vaya que había sido diferente ya que edward y yo nunca nos pasábamos de pequeños besos dulces pero este beso no fue solo un beso dulce sino mas bien uno tierno pero a la vez muy apasionado

-si un woaw seria la mejor manera de explicar el beso – dije con una mirada burlona

-bien me iré a duchar – me anuncio tratando de cambiar de tema aunque se podría decir que Edward era para nada "sutil"

-ok yo esperare a que tu salgas para luego yo entrar

-bien – dijo antes de besarme la frente y buscar su pijama para dirigirse al baño

-luego de estar unos minutos pensando en todo lo sucedido hoy junto a la familia de Edward llegue a la notable conclusión que esta sin dudas serian las mas chistosas vacaciones de Navidad que pasaría en mi vida

- Bella – me llamo Edward al notar que estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos pero No me ayudo de mucho que solo llevara puesta la parte de debajo de su pijama y su hermoso pecho al descubierto mostrándome sus perfectos y bien formado músculos – ya desocupe el baño –

- Ha, claro ya voy - conteste antes de levantarme e ir a buscar mis prendas para dormir pero antes de entrar al baño no pude evitar mirar por ultima vez a Edward con su pecho desnudo y su cabello aun mojado

- sabez – me dijo de manera burlona – el mirar es gratis - dicho esto estoy segura que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo escarlata

-egolatra- le respondí sacándole la lengua y entrando directamente al baño pero claro que pude escuchar su estruendosa risa

luego de terminarme de bañar y al fin relajar mis músculos que se encontraban agarrotados por el viaje me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa de dormir la cual consistía en una blusa de tirantes azul rey la cual se pegaba bastante al cuerpo mi cuerpo y un short el cual siempre usaba para dormir y haci misto salí del baño para encontrarme a un Edward obserbandome de tal manera que por un momento sentí que estaba desnuda

-oye Edward – le llame – el mirar es gratis – le dije utilizando sus palabras hacia ya minutos atrás

-lo sé por eso lo estoy asiendo – me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no puede ser por que debía ser haci hace minutos él me había dicho exactamente lo mismo y yo me había puesto más roja que un tomate sin embargo yo le digo lo mismo y él ni se inmuta solo me regala una sonrisa

-tonto - murmure para que no me escuchara o pero me olvide que el gran Edward Cullen tiene un oído vionico que me escucho

-Ya no te enojes – dijo abrasándome y dándome un casto beso en los labios – vamos a acostarnos – dijo e inmediata mente me tense aunque sabia que mis miedos eran injustificados ya que Edward es un caballero pero bueno nadie me culparía o ¿sí? aunquedebo admitir que hasta a mi me encatari romper "los limites" impuestos por Edward

-Ya mi amor que acaso me temes – dijo divertido

-No tonto egolatra - conteste dirigiendome hacia la cama

-Esta bien mounstrito miedoso vamos – dijo abriendo las colchas para luego meternos a la cama y a decir verdad me sentía muy cómoda dentro de cama recostando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras nos abrazábamos

-Edward tu crees que Emmet intente venir nuevamente a asegurarse de Que tu no uses mas ropa interior de dragones - le pregunte riendo

-No, yo creo que no y si lo hace lo matare y esta vez tu no podrás detenerme – aseguro

-Mmm me estas retando Cullen

-Por supuesto Swan - dijo depositando un leve beso en mi cabeza

-Sabez me encantaría ver tu ropa interior de dinosaurio – bromee

-Pues lo siento están en la tintorería – dijo siguiendo mi broma – aunque si quieres te muestro mi frazada de la suerte la cual no tiene dibujos de dinosaurios pero si de ositos

-Si me encantaría – asegure riendo

- Bueno duerme que mañana será un largoooooo día – aseguro

- Pero no tengo sueño – me queje como una niña pequeña

- Bien quieres que te cuente un cuento- se burlo de mí

-Ya Cállate Cullen

- Descansa mi bella, descansa –dicho esto empezó a tararear una melodía muy hermosa la cual se me hizo bastante familiar pero no recuerdo de donde y haci mismo me deje lle var a los brazos de morfeo

Cuando desperté me encontraba en brazos del ser más hermoso que pudo haber pisado la tierra... Edward quien estaba aun dormido irradiando tranquilidad a toda la habitación la cual no duro mucho ya que Alice entro corriendo para saltar encima de nuestra cama

-DESPIERTEN – grito causando que Edward se despierte sobresaltado

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto preocupado

- QUE SE DESPIERTEN DORMILONES YA SON LAS – dijo fijándose en su reloj – 9: 45 AM.

- lárgate - grito Edward aventandole una almohada a alice y cubriéndose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza haciendo que Alice y yo nos riéramos

-oye Bella no te rías – dijo edward haciendo un tierno puchero

-lo siento mi amor pero en verdad te ves gracioso – dije tratando de contener mi risa

-ok acepto que te rías pero no que te olvides de mi beso del buen día – dijo asercandose a mí y besándome los la comisura de los labios a la vez que murmuraba un buen día sobre mis labios

-WOAW QUE ROMANTICOS – comento Alice- BIEN TORTOLITOS LEVANTENSEN QUE DENTRO DE UN RATO LLEGARAN ROSALIE Y JASPER- grito dando pequeños saltitos sobre la cama

-¿ rosalie y jasper? – pregunte confundida

-SI QUE PARTE DE ROSALIE Y JASPER HALE NO ENTIENDEN APURENSEN Y LEVANTENSEN – nos grito antes irse de la habitación

-Algún día créeme que matare a mi familia – me informo Edward

-Tal vez, solo tal vez te ayude – acote- o almenos con Alice

- Genial tal vez necesite ayuda – comento dándome un casto beso en los labios

-Edward quien son rosalie y Jasper Hale– le pregunte ya que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de quienes son

-a pues rosalie es la novia de Emmet y jasper el novio de Alice y hermano gemelo de rosalie ambos son practicamente como mis hermanos

-aaaaahh - le dije ya que no se me ocurria nada mas que decir

-si ahh – rió – bien mounstrito levantémonos antes de que venga el duende a matarnos

-bien - dije tomando una muda de ropa y dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme con unos jeans entubados, un suéter de lana blanco hasta el cuello con unas zapatillas blancas salí del baño para encontrarme a un Edward quien se veía maravilloso con unos jeans negros, una polera blanca con corte "U" la cual marcaba sus hermosos músculos y sus zapatillas negras

- vamonos - dijo ofresiendome la mano la cual la tome gustosa y allí empezó guiarme hacia el salón principal, una vez allí nos encontramos con todos los Cullen

-buen día – salude

-buen día niños como han dormido - pregunto Esme abrazándome a mí y luego a Edward

-bien – le respondí mientras Edward solo sonreía para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Emmet

-se puede saber que le pasa a Edward – dijo Carlisle quien se acerco para saludarme

-se podría decir que aun sigue enojado por que Emmet anoche reviso su maleta según él para verificar si Edward seguía usando ropa interior de dinosaurios –les informe tratando de no recordar como estaba vestido Emmet - aunque claro que Edward ya sabe que solo registro sus cosas para saber donde estaban sus videos juegos – les dije uniéndome a sus risas

-este Emmet jamas cambiara – exclamo Carlisle guiándome hacia donde todos ya se encontraban sentados para desayunar aunque Edward solo se encontraba peleando con Emmet

-y bella como dormiste- pregunto una muy emocionada Alice

-bien Alice y tu

-yo muy bien aunque tuve que soportar media hora que Emmet se quejara por que mi difras de anoche no le sirbio para encontrar su vídeo juego – dicho esto casi me ahogo con el café que estaba bebiendo

-tu disfraz – pregunto Edward divertido

-si, quien crees que le pinto la cara de esa forma tan cool ¿el? ,claro que no – exclamo algo ofendida

- oye el maquillaje era lo de menos Alice – se quejo Emmet – lo que realmente me molesto era que esas cosas que me hiciste vestir me hacían ver gordo

- ¡que no te hacían ver gordo!- exclamo Alice enojada -Solo te hacían ver .... diferente

-Si, diferentemente ¡gordo! – Rebatió Emmet – ¿tu que crees Bella? – me pregunto causando que todos los Cullen me miraran de forma inmediata esperando mi respuesta

-Bueno... yo..- dije nerviosamente sin saber que contestar – bueno yo creo que gordo o no me has traumado de por vida Emmet – le confesé sinceramente ya que se me daba bastante mal mentir lo que causo que Carlisle casi se atragantara con su café y los demas integrantes de la familia excepto Emmet rompían a reír en sonoras carcajadas

- QUE MALA – se quejo Emmet – DE SEGURO LA MALDAD SE TE PEGO DE EDWARD – aseguro - EDWARD HAZ MACHACADO A ESTE POBRE ALMA PURA - dijo señalandome melodramaticamente - ASESINO DE ALMAS

-Emmet cállate quieres – replico mordazmente Edward

-a decir verdad querido Edward no, no quiero callarme – lo desafío Emmet

-mira si no- pero no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que el timbre sonó y tanto Alice como Emmet prácticamente se evaporaron hacia la puerta principal

-bien creo que a llegado nuestra salvación – murmuro Edward cerca de mi oído lo cual instintivamente me hizo estremecer

-salvación de que habla – le pregunte de la misma manera en la cual el antes me había hablado

-será mejor que los veas por ti misma – dijo Edward hablando mas fuerte

-bien te sigo

- ¿a donde quiera? – dijo pícaramente

-por ahora hasta donde esta nuestra salvación, luego veremos – dije fingiendo estar desinteresada a lo que Esme y Carlisle quienes estaban viendo nuestra pequeña esenita soltaron unas risitas burlonas las cuales iban dirigidas hacia Edward

-Muy bien entonces veamos a nuestro salvadores ¿quiere señorita? – dijo ofresiendome su mano

- que atento caballero – comente sosteniendo su hermosa y delicada mano

-me ofende señorita yo siempre me comporto como un buen caballero – exclamo fingiendo estar indignado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta principal

-pues creo que puedo rebatir eso caballero – le desafíe sabiendo que no podría replicar

-touche, golpe bajo – dijo poniendo cara de dolor mientras tocaba su corazón – caballero herido

- ya no seas melodramático – me queje divertida

-si Edward deja de comportarte como un tonto y preséntanos – replico una chica la cual tenia un cuerpo de super modelo, y no exagero ella era alta con su piel igual o más blanca que la mía, su cabello rubio que caía hasta su cintura y sus ojos celestes los cuales me miraban con... odio no de seguro era mi imaginación ya que no me puede odiar si apenas me conoce ¿o si?

-Rosalie yo también te extrañe – respondió con sorna mi novio

-me encantaría decir lo mismo pero te estaría mintiendo – replico rosalie – ya que yo te super extrañe – dijo alegremente luego de varios minutos y se abalanzo sobre Edward dándole un gran abrazo al cual este respondió de igual manera

- oye Rosse quiero presentarte a Bella mi novia – dijo Edward una vez que rompieron su abrazo

- ah, hola Bello- dijo fríamente Rosalie

- Bella - corrigió Edward de manera automática

- da igual – dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina en donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle, ("ok si tal vez esa chica me odia lo acepto") - oh y Edward ve afuera a ayudar a Jasper a calmar a Emmet y Alice quese estan peleando - ordeno Rosalie antes de desapareser por el humbral de la puerta en donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle

- bueno que te párese si buscamos a los demás - pregunto Edward rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado luego de que rosalie se marcho

-claro vamos – susurre esperando a que me allá escuchado y gracias al cielo que lo hizo ya que tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia el porche en donde se podía ver de lejos a Emmet y Alice discutiendo mientras un muchacho rubio trataba de calmarlos

-típico – rió entre dientes Edward

-¿Que cosa? – pregunte curiosa

-a pues a que Alice y Emmet pelen mientras que jasper es el pacifista algo haci como el mediador entre ambos

-oh – fue lo único que pude decir, si ya se que es estúpido que deje que el rechazo de rosalie me afecte pero que puedo hacer si ya me afecto

-Te quiero – susurro Edward en mi oído al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba

- yo también – le conteste al instante

-Lo sé quien no me amaría – dijo el engreído pero luego se corrigió al ver de seguro mi expresión – digo... sé que... me amas al igual que yo a ti... ¡sí eso! Eso fue lo que quise decir! – trato de excusarse aunque claro no se le creía ni pizca

-Muy bien – dije pasando por alto su anterior comentario- vamos a ayudar a...

-jasper – completo la frase por mi

-Sip jasper vamos a ayudarlo quieres – dije evitando su mirada – no seria nada lindo que la pequeña Alice golpeara su hermano – dije seria ya que de lo poco que conocía a Alice sabia que seria capaz de hacerlo

- no, no seria lindo – me apoyo – pero debes decir que seria divertido – vaya y yo que creía que me apoyaría, !si como no!

- ya vamos- exclame divertida tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia donde Emmet y Alice peleaban

-QUE NO EMMET - grito Alice

- QUE SI ENANA – le contradijo Emmet – DEBES HACERLO

-NO LO HARE JAMAS ENTIENDE JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES – si que debía ser grave para que Alice se enoje tanto

- chicos quieren calmarse por favor – pidió jasper amablemente

- NO – le gritaron los dos a la misma vez

-¡Hey! ¡Paren ya!- elevo su voz Edward pero ni caso le hicieron es mas yo diría que lo ignoraron olímpicamente - bueno lo intente – dijo edwaed intentando que nos marcharamos para haci entrar a la casa pero se lo impedí ya que pare en seco obligándolo a detenerse

-Edward – me queje - son tus hermanos que acaso piensas dejar que jasper los controle solos – le pregunte

-si eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer – me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa traviesa

-gracias Edward por la ayuda – replico con sorna jasper que de segur escucho nuestra conversación

- bella sabez que no puedo detenerlos – dijo señalando a Emmet y Alice quienes aun seguían discutiendo sin percatarse que estabamos hablando de ellos

- no lo intentas – le recrimine

- claro que lo intente tú lo viste – se quejo

-no, no lo intentaste Cullen

-crees que lo harías mejor Swan– dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odiaba pero que a la misma vez amaba

-Sé que puedo Cullen – dije

- bien pues adelante inténtalo – dijo

-pero...

- es que acaso no puedes – dijo retadormente

-claro que si - dije antes de dirigirme hacia donde emmet y Alice estaban discutiendo

- oigan – les llame sin éxito alguno – chicos – volvia a intentar captar su atencion fallando vil mente en el intento

-oye mi amor veo claramente que te hacen caso – dijo burlonamente el idiota que en estos montos tengo como novio

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR – grite exasperada lo que causo que al fin Alice y Emmet se callaran

- por que gritas – se quejo Emmet mientras que Edward rompía a sonoras carcajadas

-si por que – lo apoyo Alice – es que no vez que pareces una loca – creo que mi rostro debió adquirir 20 variedades distintas de rojo por la rabia que sentía en estos momentos, claro ellos son los que se pelean como locos desquiciados y luego cuando yo grito un poco ya me consideran loca ja que gracioso

-solo grito para que me presten atencion – dije mas relajada pero no pase por alto que jasper y Edward se estaban divirtiendo demasiado a mi costa

-bien ya tienes nuestra atencion que quieres Belli – pregunto Emmet

-bueno me podrían decir por que se peleaban – les pregunte

-Bien yo te lo contare – dijo Alice mirando amenazadoramente a Emmet para que no se atreviera a interrumpirla – bien, Emmet piensa que como apartir de hoy jasper y rosalie se quedaran a pasar las festividades aquí deberíamos festejar viendo una película de acción y yo pienso que mejor seria una romántica - ¡demonios! tanto alboroto por una película y yo que pense que era algo realmente grave

-ósea dejame entender hicieron tanto alboroto por una película – pregunte incapaz de creérmelo

- Bella es que no entiendes no solo es una película es ¡LA PELICULA!- exclamo alarmada – dime Bella ¿tu que opinas? Eh – me pregunto seria mientras que jasper y Edward luchaban por mantenerse de pie apoyándose el uno con el otro debido al ataque de risa

-pues yo Alice estoy de acuerdo con Emmet –dije ganandome una sonrisa de parte del susodicho

-¡Es que acaso te volviste loca! – grito prácticamente conteniendose para no matarme

-no déjame justificarme Alice – dije sonriendo mentalmente por lo que estaba por venir

- explícate- me ordeno

-Digo Alice no digo que las películas de Romance fueran malas pero tu ve las películas de acción de esta forma – hice una pausa deteniéndome a ver la expresión de Alice la cual era pura curiosidad – imagínate que en las películas de acción aparecen hombres realmente guapos inclusive mas guapos que en las películas románticas a los cuales los puedes ver sin remera mostrando sus hermosos y bien formados músculos y claro debo añadir que esta posibilidad no sucede con una película romántica ¿o si? – dije con una sonrisa orgullosa al ver como los rostros de Edward, jasper y Emmet se descomponían en un instantemientras que una vocesita enmi interios repetia "la vengansa es un plato que se sirve frio" regodeandose por su maldad

-woaw Bella tienes razón viéndolo desde ese punto las películas de acción son mis nuevas películas preferidas

- oh no claro que no – dijo Edward - definitivamente no será una de accion –aseguro

-ni pensarlo – lo apoyo jasper al igual que Emmet

-pero no es que tu querías ver una película de acción Emmet – le pregunte inocentemente

-Quién ¿yo? – pregunto haciéndose el desentendido – no Bellita nada que ver yo jamas quisiera ver una pelicula haci estas peliculas son.. son tan.. ¿malas?

-bien entonces veremos una de acción – afirmo Alice antes de prácticamente arrastrarme hacia dentro de la casa pero pude escuchar él "ni muerto dejare que vean esa película" que exclamo Edward antes de entrar a la casa en donde Carlisle, Esme e inclusive rosalie nos miraban divertidos

-Alice.. ¿ A donde ¿ vamos? – le pregunte nerviosamente ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos

-hacia mi habitación para tener una charla de chicas – dijo mirándome perversamente

"Sip estoy segura que más tarde me arrepentiré de esa tarde de chicas"

* * *

**OK ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAP GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**¿DE QUE TRATARA LAS CHARLA DE CHICAS?**

**¿QUE PASARA CUANDOVEAN LA PELICULA?**

**ESTAS SON COSASA QUE DESCUBRIREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**

**BESOS MANDES MAS REVIEWS **


	5. Charla & Verguenza

**_Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer solo la historia es mía_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV **

Emmet eres un idiota – afirme mientras entraba a la casa en donde se podía ver perfectamente a mis padres y a Rosalie divirtiéndose inmensamente a nuestra costa

- ¿Quién yo? – pregunto inocentemente

- si tu – le dijo Jasper el cual me apoyaba fielmente

- disculpen – dijo fingiendo estar indignado – pero por si no se dan cuenta la pequeña Belli- bu fue la mente perversa detrás de todo

- bueno.... en eso tiene razón Emmet – concordó Jasper – Bella si que tiene carácter - ¡si! Y claro que lo tenia a comparación de las otras chicas con las que salía se podría decir que Bella era demasiado diferente ella nunca hacia lo que yo esperaba cosa que me fascinaba

- si – apoye – Bella si que es diferente – sonreí recordando que esta no es la primera vez que Bella me hacia el mismo truco de las películas de acción

- bueno esta bien ya sabemos que Bella es diferente, pero quita la sonrisa estúpido – pidió el idiota que tengo como hermano

. ya cállate – exclame antes de tirarle una almohada en la cara con la cual pude golpearlo perfectamente ya que a estar Emmet sentado frente a mi, bueno no había mucha distancia por haci decirle

- ¡oye! – dijo Ross – no golpees a mi osito – reclamo antes de acercarse a Emmet y besar su frente

- ay pobre osito ¿te lastime? – dije burlonamente mientras que Jasper se estaba muriendo de la risa a mi lado y tanto como Carlisle y Esme – pobresito – dije antes de largarme a correr ya que un muy enfadado Emmet me estaba persiguiendo

- ¡vuelve cobarde! –reclamo enojado a lo que yo seguía tratando de correr aunque claro no es nada fácil si se tiene en cuenta que prácticamente me desfallecía de la risa

- atrápame tonto –le rete antes de salir corriendo hacia e jardín

..........

* * *

- niños ya terminaron de jugar – nos pregunto dulcemente Esme luego de que nos vio entrar por la puerta

- si mamá – dijimos los dos al unísono

- ¡bien! Por que ahora mismo se irán a duchar – resoplo- miren como están de sucio ya asta ensuciaron mi alfombra – dijo señalando las manchas de lodo que tenia su hermosa alfombra blanca

- lo siento mami – se disculpo Emmet – pero Eddie tiene la culpa si el se hubiera dejado atrapar no hubiéramos terminado ambos en el lobo peleando – se quejo como un niño pequeño

- si claro como no – dije con sorna, pero que esperaba que yo dejara que él me golpeara, además de que me culpaba no era mi culpa que se largara a llover, ok admito que lo empuje al lodo a propósito

- no me importa- contesto seriamente – vallan ahora a ducharse y luego bajan a limpiar – ordeno a lo que obedecimos inmediatamente ya que Esme podría ser muy cariñosa y comprensiva pero cuando se enojaba tenia un temperamento que hasta daba miedo

Bueno luego de terminar de ducharme y cambiarme fui directamente hacia el salón principal en donde se encontraba un muy refunfuñado Emmet limpiando la querida alfombra de Esme

-¡oye! Emmetcienta luego de que termines de limpiar aquí limpia mi habitación – me burle

- Edward ponte a limpiar ahora – grito Esme desde la cocina

- si mama – dije antes de comenzar a limpiar a lo que Emmet aprovecho a burlarse claro esta pero eso era lo que menos me importaba ya que prefiero mil veces hacer el ridículo antes de enfrentar la furia de Esme

- ya terminaron de limpiar – pregunto Ross quien estaba sentada muy cómodamente en el sillón

- si bebe no sabes lo horrible que fue - dijo con fastidio Emmet antes de sentarse a la par de Ross y besarla apasionadamente a lo que tanto Jasper como yo pusimos muecas de asco digo a nadie le gusta ver a su hermano besar a su novia o en el caso de Jasper su hermana

- bueno ya párenle no – reclamo Jasper

- no molestes – replico Emmet mientras le aventaba un almohadón a Jazz el cual lo evito perfectamente

- escucha bien Emmet si no sueltas en este momento a mi pequeña hermana juro que le diré a Edward que destruya tus vídeo juegos – dicho esto Emmet soltó a Rosalie como si esta quemara – así esta mejor – aseguro un muy victorioso Jasper mientras que claramente podía escuchar un gruñido de parte de Emmet

- oigan y ¿Alice y Bella? – pregunte ya que ni rastros de ellas luego de que mi pequeña pero malvada hermanita arrastro mi pobre novia hacia su habitación

- yo que se – respondió fríamente Rosalie

- Rosalie – me queje

- no molestes – replico antes de marcharse de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Esme

- ya no te preocupes hermano – dijo Emmet palmeándome el hombro – ya sabez como es –argumento tratando que la comprendiera cosa que no podía hacer ya que ella sabe que lo que paso fue hace mucho tiempo y además que yo no merecía ser feliz mientras ella si

- si como sea – no le di importancia ya que estaba realmente curioso por saber que paso con mi Bella - ¿ donde esta Bella y Alice? - pregunte preocupado al imaginarme en lo que le podría pasar a Bella en manos de Alice

- creo que en el cuarto de Alice – dijo Jasper

- ok iré a buscarlas – les informe mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras

- oye Alice ¿ cuando bajaran? - pregunte luego de tocar varias veces la puerta de la habitación de mi hermanita

- NO MOLESTES – grito desde su habitación

- Alice que estas haciendo – le pregunte ya que estaba realmente frustrado al no saber que demonios estaba haciendo Alice junto a Bella

- NADA QUE TE INCUMBA ¡VETE! – ordeno

- esta bien pero bajen pronto – dije antes de dirigir nuevamente hacia abajo ya que no tenia sentido enfrentarme a Alice sabiendo de ante mano que ella ganaría

- NO MOLESTES – fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar mientras bajaba las escaleras

- ¿y que paso hijo? – pregunto Carlisle al ver la cara de fastidio que traía en estos momentos

- ¿tu que crees? Alice siquiera me dejo entrar a su habitación a ver a Bella.- me queje como niño pequeño lo cual logro que tanto Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle me miraran divertidos

- ¡ay! EDDIE estas enamorado –afirmo Emmet mientras me levantaba por los aire

- suéltame si es que quieres tener hijos en el futuro – amenase a lo que el obedeció inmediatamente

- que cruel – dijo

- cállate – deje bruscamente mientras me sentaba en el sillón individual

- ya cálmate Edward que Alice ya debe de estar por bajar – de aseguro Jasper de manera tranquilizadora

- si hijo no te preocupes – rió Carlisle al igual que Emmet y Jasper quienes le dirigían miradas cómplices a Carlisle

- se puede saber de que demonios se ríen –les dije ya enfadado de que se rieran desvergonzadamente delante de mi

es que es gracioso verte – dijo Emmet entre risas

- idiota – declare

- ya no te enojes Edward lo que Emmet quiso decir es que nunca antes habíamos visto esta faceta de ti – explico Jasper

- si hijo jamas te hemos visto tan preocupado por una chica que no sea tu madre o Rosalie

- bueno es solo que Bella..... bueno – dije nerviosamente ya que ellos tenían razón, jamas en mi vida me preocupe por una chica que no fuera alguna de mi familia – es que Bella es

- diferente – completaron los tres mi frases a lo que todos nos largamos a reír

- ay hijo, si estas completamente enamorado – declaro Carlisle lo que no era necesario que dijera ya que eso lo sabia perfectamente

- CHICOS EL ALMUERZO ESTARA LISTO EN MINUTOS – anuncio Esme

- bien será mejor que ayudemos a su madre – nos dijo Carlisle antes de lebantarse para dirigirse hacia la cocina seguido por nosotros

-¡ aquí llegamos nosotras! – dijo entrando hacia el comedor una muy sonriente Alice seguida de una muy sonrojada Bella

- hola mi amor – dije luego de darle un beso – dime te torturo demasiado – le pregunte entre risas ya que era gracioso ver como la cara de Bella podía tomas 56 tonos distintos de rojos

- oh si y gracias por rescatarme Romeo – me recrimino con sorna lo que causo que me largara a reir aun mas – mientras termines de reirte de mi yo estaré ayudando a Esme en lo que haga falta – y dicho esto se fue dejándome en un estado de Shock

¡Woaw! si que debio torturarla Alice para que este haci de enfadada

- oye Eddie ya siéntate quieres que hasta pareces idiota allí parado – lo matare algún día juro que en verdad lo matare

**BELLA POV**

-Alice.. ¿ A donde ¿ vamos? – le pregunte nerviosamente ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos

-hacia mi habitación para tener una charla de chicas – dijo mirándome perversamente

"Sip estoy segura que más tarde me arrepentiré de esa tarde de chicas"

-¡HABLA! – Me ordeno una vez dentro de su habitación la cual eh de admitir es muy hermosa – ¿y bien? - ¿de que quería que hablara?

- ¿ de que? – pregunte sin saber a que se refería O hacia donde quería llevar la conversación

- de ti y de Edward – dijo como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo excepto para mi – de que crees que quería hablar de arboles?

- tal vez – dije sonriendo a lo que ella solo me fulmino con la mirada," ok nada de bromas" me dije a mi misma

- ya suéltalo -ordeno

- ¿que cosa?

- como sabias el truco de la película de accion - me pregunto mientras se recostaba sobre su cama –quieres sentarte – me ofreció

- a pues ese truco lo conozco por que una vez se lo hice a tu hermano – dije mientras reía al recordar como reacciono Edward al escuchar por que me gustaba la película de acción

- woaw me sorprendes Bella – dijo – la verdad es que eres mi nueva ídolo – me halagó – y dime te enamoraste inmediatamente al igual que las otras chicas de Edward – la verdad que esta pregunta me molesto un poco ya que lo que menos me interesa de Edward es el aspecto físico aunque claro eh de admitir que es muy hermoso

- no la verdad es que al principio ambos nos odiábamos – dije sinceramente ya que ni el ni yo soportábamos estar en la misma habitación – pero luego nos empezamos a conocer mas como amigos – aclare –y bueno ya veras

- ¡genial! Y dime Bella ¿cuantos años tienes? – la verdad es que parecía que Alice me hacia un interrogatorio a decir verdad aunque no la culpo si yo tuviera un hermano y conocería a la novia haria exactamente lo mismo

- tengo 20 recién cumplidos ¿y tu Alice? – aunque ya supiera su edad le pregunte igualmente ya que era medio incomodo ser interrogado no digo molesto sino incomodo

- a pues yo cumpliré 19 años en marzo – dijo sonriente – ahora dime como se conocieron

- amm...bueno...yo.. – dije nerviosamente ya que era algo vergonzoso la forma en la que Edward yo nos conocimos

- ¿que?

- bueno pues nos conocimos dado a que en una fiesta tu hermano yo chocamos callendonos ambos al piso - dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder

- vaya que vergonzoso – y claro que lo era

- si pero por suerte nadie vio nuestro pequeño choque ya que estaban todos muy distraídos – dije recordando el desastre de fiesta que se armo aunque si que fue muy divertida – y tu Alice como conociste a Jasper

- a pues yo lo conocí gracias a que los padres de Jasper y Rosse son grandes amigos de la familia y Jazz era amigo de mis hermanos

-ya me imagino como se habrán puesto tus hermanos cuando se enteraron de su noviazgo – dije recordando el carácter de Edward cuando se enoja

- si casi matan a mi pobre Jazz – dijo divertida de seguro recordando lo que abra pasado – bueno y dime hace ¿cuanto que llevan juntos?

amm hace seis meses sin contar antes de que decidieramos hacernos novios

- woaw – dijo asombrada

- si es muy woaw – rompí a sonoras carcajadas

- y dime Bella ¿ustedes han tenidos relaciones? ´- juro que al escuchar es pregunta me atragante con mi propia saliva

- ¿Alice para que quieres saber eso?

- para saberlo Bella tu y yo seremos mejores amigas y las mejores amigas jamas se ocultan nada

- si Alice pero es lo mismo que yo te diría que si tu has tenido relaciones con Jasper – dije desesperada para que desistiera de hablar de "eso"

- a pues yo te respondería que si que Jazz y yo ya hemos tenido relaciones- ¿es que acaso esta chica no conocía la palabra pudor o vergüenza? Por que yo sí

- pero...yo..... Alice..- ¡ESTA BIEN QUE QUIERE QUE LE DIGA ES DECIR YO JAMAS HABLE DE SEXUALIDAD CON NADIE, PERO TAMPOCO SOY TONTA!

- Ya Bella no es nada del otro mundo – claro que no lo era pero es algo raro hablar de "eso" con la hermana de tu novio

- esta bien Alice yo.....- pero no pude continuar ya que alguien empezó a tocar la puerta

- oye Alice ¿ cuando bajaran? - pregunto mi salvador y hermoso novio

- NO MOLESTES – grito Alice

- Alice que estas haciendo – facil queriéndome matar de la vergüenza

- NADA QUE TE INCUMBA ¡VETE! – ordeno

- esta bien pero bajen pronto –¡hey! dije que Edward era mi salvador perdón me confundí si el es un salvador yo soy la reina de Inglaterra - NO MOLESTES – termino de gritar Alice a lo que segundos después se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras

¡Genial! allí va mi única salvación Pense

- y bien Bella dime – dijo Alice con una mirada picara

- esta bien Alice – dije resignada – Edward y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones

- ¿¡que?! ¡¿Nunca de los nuncas?! – cuantas veses queria que se lo repitiera

- no Alice jamas de los jamases, jamases- aclare destacando demasiado la palabra "Jamases"- yo jamas eh tenido relaciones con nadie

- eso si que no me lo esperaba – me parese que Alice estaba mas asombrada de lo que debía estarlo

- ¿por qué? - pregunte estúpidamente

- bueno...veras...tu...sabes Edward...es..era –¡ja! Ahora era ella la que estaba nerbiosa ¡bien!, punto para Bella

- si lo sé Alice, Edward tiene fama de mujeriego – y claro que lo sabia si yo misma vi a sus conquistas

- si eso entonces es..., va no te preocupes que son estupideces mías – declaro levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta

- Bella – exclamo abrasándome – tu eres mi cuñada y mi amiga y quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar de sexualidad o algo por el estilo no dudes en hablarme – alguna vez escucharon la frase "trágame tierra" bueno pues esa era la frase que quería que en estos momentos se hiciera realidad

- gracias Alice – tartamudee completamente sonrojada a lo que ella rió

- bien vamos antes de que Edward se ponga paranoico – y haci me arrastro hacia el comedor

-¡ aquí llegamos nosotras! – grito Alice haciendo una gran entrada mientras yo solo miraba al piso y estoy segura que en estos momentos hasta los tomates me tendrían envidia de lo roja que estaba

- hola mi amor – dijo el fraude que tengo como salvador dándome un casto beso en los labios – dime te torturo demasiado – pregunto mientas se reía eso ya era el colmo primero deja que su hermana me secuestre y ahora se burla, ¡Ok! se que mi enojo es injustificado ya que Edward no puede leer las mentes pero ¡demonios! si que me hubiera servido un lector de mentes minutos atrás

- oh, si y gracias por rescatarme Romeo – le recrimine con sorna lo que causo que el muy tonto se largara a reír aun mas – mientras termines de reírte de mi yo estaré ayudando a Esme en lo que haga falta – dije antes de dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba Esme

- Esme necesitas que te ayude en algo – pregunte amablemente

- no gracias hija solo ve y siéntate – contesto maternalmente

esta bien – dicho esto fui y me senté en el único asiento disponible que se hallaba en la masa claro ese y el de Esme pero no le quitaría su asiento aunque estaba demasiado tentada en decirle a Alice el cambiar de asientos aunque luego de meditarlo unos segundos decidí que no, ya que era demasiado infantil

El almuerzo paso entre bromas y anécdotas de todos aunque las bromas en gran parte eran dirigidas de Emmet hacia mí ya que según él le parecía gracioso que yo cambiara de varias tonalidades de rojo cuando me sonrojaba

- Esme no te preocupes que yo me encargo de limpiar y guardar todo – le dije una vez que terminamos de comer y levantar la mesa, ya que no me sentía muy cómoda dejando que los demás hicieran la cosa por mi

- no te preocupes Bella y ve con Edward – me ofreció a lo que yo negué con la cabeza

- por favor Esme déjeme ayudarla – pedí

-esta bien pero con una condición, trátame de tú a tu no de usted -

-esta bien – asegure sonriente

- bien hija pero me da pena dejarte limpiar todo esto – señalo la pila de platos y utensilios

- no te preocupes mama que yo la ayudare - dijo una voz detrás de mi que conocía demasiado bien

- bien entonces me voy – y haci fue como Esme nos dejo a mi y a Edward y a mi solos

- bien yo lavo tu secas – ordene sin mirarlo a los ojos, aunque aun no estubiera del todo enojada igual lo seguía estando

- bien – y haci comenzamos a hacer nuestro cometido – Bella hablemos

- bien - dije dando media vuelta para encararlo pero no me esperaba lo que paso...

* * *

**gracias a todos por sus revierws y seguir mi historia capitulo a capitulo **

**el proximo capitulo tendrá la tan esperada "película de acción" pero ahora diganme**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Bueno acepto comentarios o recomendaciones animasen escriban jeje**

**bueno por fis dejen sus revierws **

**besos : Bella - Ragaza **


	6. Pelea & Reconciliación

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA S.M SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

BELLA POV

- bien – y haci comenzamos a hacer nuestro cometido -

Bella hablemos

- bien - dije dando media vuelta para encararlo pero no me esperaba lo que paso...

- ¡¿que haces?! – exclame sorprendida luego que mi adorado novio (nótese el sarcasmo) me hubiera llenado de espuma el rostro

- nada amor es solo que la espuma te queda bien – dijo inocentemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con el tarrito lleno de espuma para carnaval

- Edward ni se te ocurra o considérate muerto – le amenace aunque lo único que causo mi amenaza fue sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba formando una hermosa sonrisa malvada, cosa que me encantaba pero no presagiaba nada bueno de eso estoy segura

- es una amenaza Swan – pregunto burlonamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi

- si Cullen ahora aléjate – pero alguna vez me ha hecho caso NO el muy tonto seguía acercándose a mi mientras yo retrocedía

- vamos Swan ¿tienes miedo? – oh genial ahora me llamaba cobarde

- no, Cullen un gatito me da mas miedo que tu – dije con sorna mientras que su sonrisa burlona se borraba inmediatamente para luego mirarme incrédulamente

- no debiste haber dicho eso – dicho eso se movió tan rápido que casi ni lo pude ver cuando se posesiono a pocos centímetros de distancia de mi – no debiste – repitió nuevamente mientras me acorralaba contra la pared

- ¡ya basta! Vamos a limpiar deja de jugar – le ordene rogando a que me hiciera caso ya que el tenerlo tan cerca no me servia mucho para mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba

- ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto esperanzado y no se por que la verdad es que Edward podía producirme muchas cosas desde enfado, celos, atracción hasta exasperación pero jamas me produjo miedo

- hay por favor Cullen ¿miedo de ti? No seas ridículo –me reí al ver su expresión

- esto no queda haci Swan – dijo antes llenarme nuevamente de espuma toso el rostro

- ya vasta – me queje ya que en realidad era demasiado injusto que él tuviera espuma y yo no

- no, yo me estoy divirtiendo – dijo antes de llenarme nuevamente de espuma la cara

- tonto – afirme antes de darle un prolongado beso en los labios el cual el correspondió al instante, haci que aprovechando su distracción le arrebate el pequeño embace de espuma – venganza – susurre sobre sus labios antes de echarle espuma en toda la cara, al igual que el lo hizo con migo

- ¡oye! ¡No vale eso es trampa! – se quejo mientras se cubría los ojos ya que yo no paraba de rociarlo con espuma

- Cullen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – le informe

- tomo tu palabra – dijo antes de abalanzarse contra mi y ambos caer al piso ya que como habíamos esparcido espuma por el piso nos resbalamos con esta, pero para mi suerte Edward fue rápido y recibió el golpe el logrando que yo quedara sobre el

- eso dolió – afirmo mientras reía – aunque admítelo Swan te gane – aseguro el muy mentiroso

- claro que no Cullen te hice papilla – exclame

- piensa lo que quieras Swan pero ambos sabemos que tengo razón – por que esta frase se me hace endemoniadamente familiar – ¿me perdonas? – pregunto de pronto logrando que lo mirara desconcertada hasta que entendí el significado de su pregunta

- no debo perdonarte nada ¿o si? acaso haz echo algo a mis espaldas – pregunte inquisitivamente

- claro que no... – aseguro – almenos no por ahora

- ¡ja! si como no, si se te llega a ocurrir llegar a hacer algo malo, considérate muerto – amenaza mientras el me miraba divertido – si es una amenaza Cullen haci que ten cuidado – le informe sabiendo que me diría su típica frase "¿es una amenaza?"

- ¿como sabias que diría eso? – pregunto frustrado

- te conozco demasiado – informe – ahora levántate que debemos seguir limpiando – le ordene levantándome de la comprometedora posición que nos encontrábamos 5 segundos antes

- no me ayudaras – pregunto falsamente indignado aun en el piso extendiendo su mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse

- no lo se – coloque un dedo en mi barbilla para aparentar como si estuviera pensando

- ¡Bella no lo pienses tanto! – dijo frunciendo su ceño intentando parecer enojado pero en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión

- bien si no queda otra opción – dije para luego tenderle la mano y haci ayudarlo a levantarse – mira lo que haz echo Edward – me queje luego de que terminamos de lavar y guardar los trastos, mirando la cocina la cual estaba llena de espuma de carnaval y gracias al cielo que las paredes no estaban sucias con esta

- oye tu tambien utilizaste la espuma – sé defendió con un puchero

- si, pero fue en defensa propia ¿qué pretendías que dejara que me llenaras de espuma? ¡Pues no! Además ¿de donde sacaste la espuma de carnaval? – asegure

- oh siempre tengo una munición escondida por la casa para cuando peleo con Emmet – a veces me sorprende lo niño que puede llegar a ser Edward aunque debo admitir que esas fueron una de las cosa por la cual me enamore de el - ok tienes razón con lo defenderte, pero fue divertido – dijo regalándome aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida

- si lo fue – admití – ahora terminemos de limpiar todo haci luego nos podremos duchar – ordene

- si que estas mandona – se rió

- no te quejes y ponte a ayudar – lo fulmine con la mirada ocasionando que el muy tonto hiciera un falso estremecimiento demasiado melodramático

Luego de terminar de limpiar toda la cocina ambos tratamos de dirigirnos hacia nuestras habitaciones sin hacer el menor ruido posible pero como si de vampiros con super oídos se trataran, todos los Cullen los cuales estaban sentados los sillones viendo TV se voltearon al mismo tiempo con una sincronización que hasta miedo dio

- por que están llenos de espuma – pregunto pícaramente Alice mientras yo me sonrojaba y le susurraba un "tu culpa" a Edward quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse

- nada solo.......unos problemas con la limpieza – explico Edward tranquilamente pero de igual manera todos nos siguieron viendo pícaramente

- bien niños vayan a ducharse – nos ordeno Esme quien nos miraba contenta...¿creo?

- si vayan pero cuidado con lo que hacen ¡OWCH! eso dolió – se escucho el grito de Emmet mientras tanto Edward como yo subíamos por las escaleras hacia su habitación la cual estaba ubicada en el ultimo piso

- dúchate primero – dijo Edward

- bien – dije mientras recogía ropa la cual consistía en unos Jeans, una blusa azul, unas combers de igual color y mi nester de aseo para luego dirigirme al baño, luego de terminar de ducharme fue Edward el que entro al curto de baño para tambien ducharse el, haci que como estaba aburrida y eran las 16:54, me puse a tender la cama

- aburrida – pregunto aquella hermosa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca mientras sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura dejándome de espaldas de su bien formado pecho

- ¿por que lo dices? – pregunte torpemente ya que Edward dejaba un pequeño camino de besos sobre mi cuello

- mi amor hace mas de 10 MIN. Que haz estado tratando de deshacer esa pequeña arruga que se encuentra en la almohada – explico riendo

- oye es una pequeña arruga pero es rebelde – brome mientras volteaba sobre mi para quedar frente al hombre mas perfecto de la tierra o almenos para mi lo era

- se nota – dijo antes de besarme, mientras yo mecánicamente colocaba mis brazos sobre su cuello desordenando aun mas su cabello – ahora dime ¿cómo te torturo el pequeño diablillo que tengo como hermana? para que ayas estado tan enojada – pregunto luego de dar por terminado nuestro beso por falta de aire

- nada – mentí mientras recordaba la hora mas vergonzosa de mi vida y vaya que he tenido etapas vergonzosas en mi vida pero esta la superaba

- un simple nada no causa que te sonrojes a tal manera – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

- no seas metiche además, sabez que no te lo diré – aseguro fielmente

- tengo mis métodos – sonrío maliciosamente

- bien pues no funcionaran esta vez – remarque las palabras esta vez ya que la mayoría del tiempo "sus métodos" funcionaban –

- mm... yo no estoy tan seguro que no funcionara – aseguro mientras sé acercaba aun mas a mi rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura – ¿me lo dirás? – pregunto mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos, para luego dedicarse a armar un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello

- no – dije apenas en un susurro audible aunque claro que Edward me escucho y sonrío satisfecho mirándome a los ojos

- ¿de verdad Bella no pude ser tan malo?

- no, te lo diré

- sabes si no me lo dices sacare cualquier tipo de conclusiones

- hazlo – lo desafíe

- bien lo haré – aseguro mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, mientras yo me sentaba sobre su regazo – entonces tal vez... ¿te dijo que saldrían de compras?

- no

- segura, mira que ir de compras con Alice es una verdadera tortura – aseguro serio

- no, no me dijo eso

- entonces, hablaron algún tema....¿privado?

- no, te interesa

-¡AJA! Entonces acerté ¿pero de que tema hablaron? – oh ¡genial! Edward en plan de curioso eso es peor que un niño de 3 años y su etapa de ¿por qué?

- no te lo diré – dije remarcando cada sílaba

- eso lo veremos – dijo con su típica mirada soncarrona mientras rodábamos por la cama para haci el quedara sobre mi, sosteniendo su peso con sus codos – y ¿me lo dirás?

**- ¡JAMAS! **– Exclame – ahora salte que eres pesado ¡gordo! - bromee

**- **¡oye! ahora me llamas gordo esto ya es personal – dijo antes de besar lentamente mi frente para haci llegar hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisquearlo un poco y para luego seguir su camino por mi mandíbula y mi cuello – ¿seguirás sin decírmelo? – pregunto con voz ronca mientras seguía besando mi cuello lentamente para torturarme – sabez puedo estar todo el día haci – me aviso

- ¡ya esta bien! – me rendí ¿por qué me quería torturar?

- ¿entonces de que hablaron? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba nuevamente sentándome nuevamente sobre su regazo

- hablamos....sobre....bueno....me pregunto....- dios jamas pase tanta vergüenza en mi vida por lo general jamas hable sobre sexo con nadie excepto con Edward aquella vez que le dije que no estaba preparada y todo eso pero ¡ni siquiera con Renee ya que me daba demasiada vergüenza y además cada vez que ella quería abordar ese tema yo solo le decía "tranquilízate mamá me explicaron todo en la clase de biología"

- ¿¡que mi amor no puede ser tan difícil lo que hablaron!? – ¡si como no! Para el pera mi lo es – ¡Bella! –exclamo al ver que yo no le respondía

- esta bien hablamos de sexo ¿contento? Me pregunto si manteníamos relaciones ¡tonto! – le solté todo enojada escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto conteniéndose de reír

- crees que te mentiría – dije roja de la vergüenza

- no, pero dime que le respondiste amor – dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que lo mirara

- tu que crees, sabez que soy pésima mintiendo

**- **ya amor no importa – dijo "serio" claro si con serio se refiere a que casi se pone rojo por aguantarse la risa

ni se te ocurra reírte Cullen hablo de verdad – lo amenace por lo que trato de recomponer la compostura lo cual tardo mas de 10 MIN.

- ok esta bien lo siento mi vida pero no te preocupes Alice es....Alice, tu me entiendes – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

- bien vamos a bajo antes de que Emmet venga hacia aquí para molestarnos y luego burlarse de mi, para que me sonroje– dije cosa que no dudaba mucho

- te dije que me encanta cuando te sonrojas – dijo antes de salir

- si lo eh escuchado un par de veces -

- que novia mas modesta que tengo – dijo con sorna

- por eso me amas – asegure

- al igual que tu a mi -

- si, te amo

- lo se – dijo arrogante

- ¿no se supone que digas que tambien me amas? – pregunte divertida

- Nop, creo que no – dijo muy seguro

- bien, entonces vamonos novio desamorado - dije arrastrándolo de la mano hacia la puerta de la habitación para haci dirigirnos haci el piso de abajo

- te amo – dijo tirando de mi mano para que quedara lo suficientemente cerca de el para darme un beso lo cual hizo

- yo tambien – respondí antes de dirigirnos hacia el living en donde estaban todos jugando al "monopoli"*** **

- ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – nos pregunto Emmet apenas nos vio - ¿qué hiciste Edward? – dijo mandándole miradas significativas a Edward mientras que este se encargaba de fulminarlo con la mirada

- cállate – prácticamente gruño Edward

Luego de ponernos a jugar la mayoría de la tarde yo me dispuse a ayudar a Esme a cocinar mientras que Edward jugaba a las luchas junto a Jasper, Emmet y Carlisle mientras que Alice y Rosalie le hacían porras a los chicos o mejor dicho al que iba ganando

Una vez que terminamos de cocinar nos dispusimos a comer en otras palabras la cena la paso entre charlas, bromas, anécdotas y al tonto de Emmet tratando de hacerme sonrojar lo cual logro con éxito

- BIEN HORA DE LA PELICULA DE ACCION – exclamo una muy alegre Alice mientras los todos hombres gruñían por lo bajo y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos ya que Carlisle tambien estaba algo molesto ya que Esme se unió al grupo de fans de las películas de acción solo por que aparecen hombres musculosos y sexy

**- **vamos mi amor – le pregunte a Edward inocentemente

- mejor quedémonos aquí no crees que nos haria bien estar solos sin mis hermanos – intento convenserme al igual que todos los demás a las chicas

- no, yo quiero ver a película – dije dándole un beso y arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraba la TV cosa que me costo mucho ya que oponía bastante resistencia

- tu te sientas con migo – ordeno al ver que me sentaría a sus pies mientras el se sentaba en el sillón individual – ven aquí pequeña revolucionaria – dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y me sentaba sobre su regazo – acaso quería usted señorita estar cerca de la TV para ver mejor a esos "hombres musculosos sexy" – pregunto prácticamente escupiendo cada una de las palabras

- tal vez quien sabe –dije pícaramente ocasionando que se tensara – ya mi amor el único hombre que me interesa ver eres tu

- lo sabia –dijo arrogante

- bueno tu....y a la roca Jonshon* - bromee mientras que las chicas quienes estaban prestando atencion a nuestra charla se reían y Edward susurraba "malditas películas de acción"

la verdad es que la mitad de la película la paso entre peleas y explosiones pero cuando llego el momento en el que el protagonista aprese con su torso desnudo y sudado en eso Edward se encargo de distraerme besándome o simplemente intentando taparme los ojos, ver la película fue muy divertido ya que era gracioso ver que tipo de truco utilizaban los hombres para que nosotras no veamos las películas

- AL FIN TERMINO – exclamo un muy contento Edward

- si pero mañana ¿quieren ver otra película de acción? – pregunto Alice

- ¡NO! – exclamaron los cuatro al unísono mientras que nosotras nos largamos a reír

- jaja – río irónicamente Edward – ¿te estas divirtiendo?

- si la verdad si – dije sinceramente

- bien me toca a mi – dicho esto me levanto colocándome en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas

- ¡Edward bajare! – Le ordene mientras el solo reía – ¡me caeré bájame!

- tenme confianza no te caerás- aseguro aun riendo – además eres igual de liviana que una pluma

- veras engordare a propósito y allí veraz – le amenace medio en broma medio verdad

- como quieras – de dio la razón como a los locos sabiendo que odio que haga eso – hasta mañana mamá, papá, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosse, los veré mañana – demonios me había olvidado por completo de sus presencias – saluda Bella – me ordeno Edward

- que te crees que soy tu mascota para decirme saluda Bella – me queje por lo que rompió reír mas fuerte al igual que prácticamente todos

- bueno vamonos – exclamo Edward subiendo las escaleras

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen bajame ahora! – le ordene nuevamente -

- hasta mañana Bella – me saludo Esme

- hasta mañana a todos – me despedí ya rendida teniendo en cuenta que Edward no me soltaria

- ahora ¿me puedes bajar? –pregunte una vez que llegamos a la habitación de Edward

- no – se negó secamente sin dar paso a que replique – me debes muchas y me las pagaras Swan

- uy que miedo –me rei

deberías de estar temblando – dijo mientras me recostaba sobre la cama y me besaba apasionadamente

* * *

**gracias a todos por sus revierws y seguir mi historia capitulo a capitulo **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Creen que Bella y Edward lleven "mas lejos su relación" :J**

**Bueno acepto comentarios o recomendaciones animasen escriban jeje**

**bueno por fis dejen sus revierws **

**besos : Bella - Ragaza **


	7. Te Deseo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA S.M SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

BELLA POV

- ahora ¿me puedes bajar? –pregunte una vez que llegamos a la habitación de Edward

- no – se negó secamente sin dar paso a que replique – me debes muchas y me las pagaras Swan

- uy que miedo –me rei

- deberías de estar temblando – dijo mientras me recostaba sobre la cama y me besaba apasionadamente recostándose sobre mí sin ejercer todo su peso para no aplastarme– deberías hacerlo Swan – susurro con voz ronca mientras me quitaba mi suéter dejando haci al descubierto mi cuello para luego comenzar a besarlo y morderlo haciéndome sentir como si una gran ola de fuego recorriera mis venas, me sentía tan... maravillosamente bien

- te amo – logre decir entre jadeos mientras con manos temblorosas trataba de quitarle su maldita playera la cual en estos momentos estaba estorbándome de mas, él al ver mi intención me ayudo a quitarle su playera

- yo tambien – respondió mientras acariciaba mi cintura debajo de la blusa para luego seguir recorriendo hacia mis piernas

- Edw-ard – gemí entre jadeos mientras delineaba con mis manos el contorno de sus bien formados músculos ganándome haci un gemido de parte de el quien estaba formando un camino de besos húmedos por mi mandíbula, mi nariz, ojos, boca, cuello

- ¡EDDIE NO OLVIDES QUE MAÑANA DEBES HACER LAS COMPRAS! – se escucho dejando ver la esbelta figura de Alice quien había entrado a la habitación sin permiso alguno y logrando haci que Edward quien minutos atrás se encontraba sobre mí terminara haci en el extremo contrario de la habitación – yo... lo siento – dijo nerviosamente aunque aun haci nos miraba pícaramente y no la culpo ya que a decir verdad minutos atrás antes de que interrumpiera todo, ambos nos encontrábamos en un posición demasiado comprometedora – portensen bien – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella dejándome a mi totalmente sonrojada y a un Edward el cual parecía estatua en el otro extremo de la habitación

- Bella mírame – me dijo al ver que estaba demasiado entretenida mirando el edredón – Bella – me llamo nuevamente mientras tomaba mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara – lo siento – dijo causando que lo mirara desconcertada ¿acaso se estaba disculpando por casi haber echo el amor con migo? ¡Por dios, si hasta yo lo deseaba!

- Edward yo...

Sonrío - no te preocupes – me interrumpió mientras intentaba decirle que le deseaba, que en realidad deseaba estar con él – eso fue solo... un error - ¿qué? Será mejor que desaparezca si no quiere que lo golpee ¡ya!

- Bien – trate de que la voz nose me quebrara, me sentía herida y poco deseable – no te preocupes – esboce una sonrisa forzada

- Me iré a duchar – anuncio mientras me besaba la frente para luego irse hacia el cuarto de baño como si lo persiguiera un asesino serial. Sin duda estaba tratando de evitar el tema

EDWARD POV

No puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer, ¡demonios! Acaso debo de comportarme como un idiota y dejar de lado la racionalidad cuando Bella esta cerca de mi, la deseo... mas que a ninguna otra mujer con la que allá estado antes y vaya que fueron muchas aun recuerdo en día en que la conocí

FLASH BACK

Estaba en una de las tantas fiestas que John un amigo de la universidad ofrecía, se podría decir que esta fiesta fue denominada como la fiesta del año haci que sin pensármelo dos veces fui, aunque a decir verdad me encantaban cualquier tipo de fiestas

- ¡Edward, Amigo! – exclamo John al verme entrar hacia el salón – me alegra que vinieras – sonrío mientras miraba a una muchacha que se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón mirándolo seductoramente

- sabes que no me lo perdería – le asegure mientras observaba a todas las mujeres que se encontraban allí, en otras palabras buscaba a mi próxima presa – y dime alguien que valga la pena – pregunte a lo que el sonrío contento

- si, hay una que otra chica que vale la pena – señalo disimuladamente a una rubia con cuerpo voluptuoso que bailaba a pocos pasos de distancia - haci que al ataque – exclamo antes de irse hacia la muchacha que lo miraba seductoramente y dejándome a mi parado allí, así que sin mas me dirigí hacia en donde se encontraba la rubia y comencé a bailar con ella lo mas pegado posible que esta me permitía (lo cual era demasiado)

- voy por unos tragos – le susurre al oido a la rubia luego de varias hora de haber bailado, haci que me dirigí hacia la otra habitación para ir por mi trago – una cerveza – le pedí al chico que se encontraba sirviendo las bebidas, una vez que termine de tomar mi cerveza nuevamente me dirigí hacia la pista de baile, pero lo que no me esperaba era que al llegar allí la pista se encontraba... inundada de ¿espuma?

- ¡¡Edward!! – me grito John quien estaba empapado de pies a cabeza de espuma

- ¿qué paso? – pregunte divertido al ver que todos lo que se encontraban en la pista empezaron a correr ya que la espuma casi le llegaba a la cabeza

- la maquina de espuma se ha roto – frunció el ceño

- y por que estas mojado – le pregunte a lo que el solo me fulmino con la mirada como clara advertencia de que no me atreviera a reírme

- pues, es que la maldita maquina se encuentra en el otro extremo de la pista y quería apagarla – grito enojado – Ayúdame a apagarla – ordeno, no pidió a lo que solo bufe y sin mas me dirigí hacia la mitad de la pista, pero antes de hacer siquiera dos pasos coleccione con algo o mejor dicho alguien, una hermosa chica para ser mas exactos

- ¡ten cuidado! – se quejo mientras se levantaba del suelo ya que ambos habíamos caído – acaso estas ciego – dijo mientras trataba de quitarse la espuma que había quedado en su barbilla haciéndole parecer como si tuviera una barba a lo que yo comenze a reír – eres un idiota – dijo mientras me empujaba para que me cayera lo cual logro exitosamente pero al igual que yo ella tambien cayo sobre mi

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de nuestro primer encuentro se podría decir que ambos nos llevamos como perros y gatos tanto haci que si nos veíamos Bella siempre terminaba queriendo golpearme cosa que me divertía demasiado, hasta que un día me di cuenta que la quería mas de lo que la odiaba y haci comenzo nuestra relación aunque ella no me lo hizo nada fácil ya que se podría decir que yo tenia una fama de... mujeriego en potencia

- hora de salir – me dije a mí mismo luego de una muy larga y gratificante ducha de agua fría, una vez que ya me puse mi pijama el cual consistía en una pantalón de dormir y nada mas me dispuse a salir para encontrarme con una Bella profundamente dormida haci que sin mas me acosté junto a ella esperando a que el sueño me venza, pero... ¡nada!

- diablos – murmure mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la cocina

- ¿que haces despierto? – pregunto Alice una vez que me encontraba en la cocina

- ¿que haces tu despierta?– pregunte burlonamente ya que se encontraba sentada sobre la mesada mientras vestía su pijama verde y sus pantuflas con forma de garras de osos

- yo no puedo dormir – dijo simplemente mientras me mostraba su taza de cacao caliente – ¿quieres? - pregunto

- me vendría bien - admití

- sírvete entonces –dijo mientras yo solo ponía los ojos en blanco y me servia una taza de cacao para luego sentarme junto a ella – ¿qué té pasa? – volvió a preguntar mientras recostaba su pequeña cabeza sobre mi hombro

- nada- dije simplemente rogando internamente que dejase el tema allí y no le diera mas vueltas – es bella no – afirmo dando justo en el blanco – el silencio me lo confirma – rió melodiosamente - ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? –dijo con tono pícaro

- si – le conteste - pero te lo agradezco Alice casi hago una locura – admití derrotado ya que jamas le podría ocultar algo a Alice ella era algo haci como mi confidente y psicóloga

- Acaso... no amas a Bella – pregunto, hasta me la imaginaba frunciendo su ceño

- claro que la amo Alice – me apresure a contestar – solo... que no quiero que... – suspire frustrado al no poder expresarme correctamente

- quieres que su primera vez sea especial – afirmo Alice dando justo en el clavo – quieres que la primera vez de ambos sea especial – volvió a decir a lo que yo solo reí

- Alice yo no soy un santo hace mucho que deje de serlo – asegure, ya que yo tenia demasiado bien merecido mi ex titulo de mujeriego o PlayBoy como muchos le dirían

- no, quiero decir eso tonto – exclamo mientras me miraba a los ojos para luego golpearme el brazo – ya sé que no eres virgen dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – lo que quiero decir, es que cuando tu estas con Bella, será la primera vez que estés con alguien a quien realmente amas y créeme Edward allí sentirás como si fuera tu primera vez – en estos momentos me sentía como un chiquillo al cual su abuelo le contaba un relato y aunque en cierta parte estaba algo trastornado ya que no era muy agradable que tu pequeña hermana te dijera sutilmente que ya se acostó con su novio, aunque esto no era un gran secreto ya que es lo normal luego de casi 5 años de novios

- Pero Alice no entiendes, cuando estoy con bella toda parte racional que posea en ese momento desaparece y lo único que quiero es protegerla, cuidarla y bueno tu sabes que más – admití a lo que ella solo sonrío tiernamente

- ¡estas realmente enamorado! – chillo mientras me abrasaba

y eso te párese emocionante – exclame frustrado, ya que estos sentimientos que Bella provocaba eran demasiados raros para mi pero a cierta parte demasiado masoquista de mí le encantan

- Claro que si –aseguro – yo pense que siempre serias el mismo estúpido, mediocre mujeriego de siempre - ¿se supone que eso era un cumplido?

- ok – dije no muy seguro- ¿¡pero que hago!? – Pregunte desesperado ya que se supone que las mujeres tienen la respuesta para todo ¿no? – No sé que hacer Alice, mira luego que tu te fuiste Bella se quedo mirando el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo y bueno, pues yo para tranquilizarla le dije que fue un error mío – le conté todo lo sucedido – Och – me queje ya que Alice me había dado un zape en la nuca – ¿y eso por que? – le gruñí

- por idiota –iba a replicar pero luego de la mirada asesina que me dirigió si quería estar vivo mañana era preferible que me callase – como se te ocurre decirle a Bella que fue un error que casi hicieran él... mfmfmf – no alcanzo a decir o mejor dicho gritar lo ultimo ya que le tape la boca

- te entiendo Alice – dije – pero no grites que despertaras a todos ¿entiendes? – le pregunte mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- mfmfmfmf – trataba de decir mientras fruncía el ceño clara muestra de que me mataría

- lo siento – le dije mientras retiraba mi mano de su boca para que pudiera volver a hablar con normalidad

- no vuelvas a hacerme eso Edward Cullen si no quieres quedarte sin futuros hijos –me amenazo mientras me señalaba con su "dedo acusador"

- perdón – opte por disculparme y que amaba mucho esta vida y no dudaba que Alice me matara, me enterrara en el jardín y luego le dijera a toda la familia que me fui a vivir a Alaska – ahora, ¿acaso esta tonta cabesita que tienes no piensa? – Pregunto irónicamente.- como se te ocurre decirle algo hacia Bella – me recrimino – sabez como debe de haberse sentido, ¡ash! Eres un tonto – me golpeo el brazo y con razón ahora que lo pensaba claramente ¿cómo diablos pude haberle dicho eso a Bella?.

Alice tenia razón ¿acaso era idiota o que?

- voy de mal en peor – me dije a mí mismo

- ya tranquilo Eddie – en otro momento ese estúpido sobrenombre me hubiera molestado de sobre manera pero ahora tenia cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar – tú lo sabrás arreglar eres un Cullen ¿recuerdas?

- si – sonreí levemente

- ¡Que hermoso!, mi hermanito al fin esta creciendo – exclamo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria

- ¿sabez? Soy el mayor – le informe ya que por lo visto se le olvido

- solo en edad – añadió ella – por que en inteligencia y madures todos sabemos que soy la numero uno – dijo mientras bajaba de un saltito de la mesada para llevar su taza hacia el fregadero

- si pero de altura estas muerta enana –le dije riendo a lo que ella me saco la lengua acto muy maduro de su parte – woaw, que madura – me burle

- cállate bobo – dijo a modo de broma – hasta mañana gigante – me saludo para luego irse corriendo por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Una vez que termine de lavar y guardar la taza que utilice me dispuse a ir hacia mi habitación para encontrarme con la persona más importante en mi vida... Bella, mi Bella, parecía que los rayos de la luna triplicaban su hermosura, haciendo ver su piel más blanca con un hermoso brillo

te amo –le susurre una vez que me acosté junto a ella al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás

- yo tambien Edward – por un momento creí que se había despertado pero luego de unos instantes me di cuenta que estaba hablando dormida

- mañana té o demostrare pequeña, te demostrare cuanto te amo – murmure para mí mismo mientras que Bella volteaba para quedar frente a mí y abrazarme

* * *

**gracias a todos por sus revierws y seguir mi historia capitulo a capitulo **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? **

**¡que mal! ¡maldita seas querida Alice, por interrumpir en el momento menos apropiado!**

**Bueno acepto comentarios o recomendaciones animasen escriban jeje**

**bueno por fis dejen sus revierws **

**besos : Bella - Ragaza **


	8. De compras junto a Edward

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa, única y ídolo Stephenie Meyer, solo la loca historia es mis (y tambien Edward ) jeje no aunque me duela admitirlo no lo es **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el gran ventanal que había en la habitación de Edward dándome de lleno al rostro, pero aun haci mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

Forks, por lo que me dijo Edward era un pueblo en donde el sol era prácticamente inexistente... Edward, involuntariamente suspire ¿cómo haria para mirarlo al rostro, sin morirme de la vergüenza, sin sentirme rechazada?. Oh peor ¿cómo haria para mirar a Alice?...¡Alice!, sin duda estará todo el día interrogándome

- Sé que estas despierta – se dejo escuchar la voz de Edward, con cierto matiz de diversión – abre los ojos – pidió mientras yo obedecía abriendo mis ojos perezosamente y quedándome ciega durante unos segundos, gracias a los molestos rayos de luz. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la densidad de la luz parpadee varias veces para encontrarme con... NADA.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Acaso aun estoy dormida? ¡Genial! hasta mi propio inconsciente se burla de mí

- ¿dónde estas? – pregunte, mientras Edward reía melodiosamente o mejor dicho mi inconsciente

- acaso no me encuentras – pregunto soncarrona mente. Sin duda amo a Edward, pero hasta mi inconsciente lo califica como una persona completamente arrogante

- Edward – medio gruñí, medio me queje

- en la terraza mounstrito – informo. Haci que sin mas me dispuse a levantarme perezosamente de la cama para luego, arrastrar mi cuerpo hacia la terraza que comunicaba con la habitación de Edward – buen día – sonrío apenas me pudo divisar

- buen día – salude mientras bostezaba – ¿Qué hora es? - Sí. Sé que estoy soñando, pero bueno que puedo decir, su voz era hermosa hasta en mis sueños y si, debía parecer una loca hablando con mi inconsciente mismo para escucharlo hablar lo haria

- hora de despertar mounstrito – sonrío de lado viéndose más hermoso de lo que se veía, con su pantalón de dormir negro y su remera sin mangas blanca la cual le quedaba perfectamente marcada a sus músculos – ¿aun estas dormida? - pregunto

- ¿acaso es una pregunta capciosa?. De por sí ya estoy soñando con tigo – dije sin entender nada – de que te ríes – pregunte mientras él rompía a reír a sonoras carcajadas. ¡Genial!. Sin duda hasta en mis sueño Edward sigue siendo bipolar

- tonta Bella – dijo mientras yo le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña - ¿cómo haré para que sepas que noes un sueño? – dijo mas para el que para mí

- Edward – dije mientras veía como un brillo de picardía sé hacia presente en sus ojos esmeraldas – por que... –pero no pude continuar de formular mi pregunta ya que inmediatamente los labios de Edward me besaron apasionadamente pero sin dejar de lado ese matiz tierno con el que siempre me besaba, como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse. Sin duda este no era un sueño dado a que mi imaginación no da para tanto

- ¿ahora crees que estas despierta? – pregunto mientras se separaba de mí para juntar nuestras frentes

- mmm... aun no me termino de convencer – mentí mientras me sonrojaba. Me sentía estúpida, por haber creído que estaba soñando

- bien, pues te convenceré de lo contrario – dijo burlonamente mientras volvía a besarme delineando mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar cosa que le fue concedida instantáneamente, mientras mis manos como acto reflejo de dirijan hacia su cuello tratando de acercarlo lo mas posible hacia mi. Si es que eso fuera posible

- sabez, creo que ya estoy mas que convencida – asegure luego que nos separamos por falta de aire

- me alegro – rió melodiosamente

- es un día hermoso – dije luego de un extenso silencio que se produjo

- si, hoy te llevare a un lugar

- ¿a donde? – pregunte curiosa, cosa rara de mí

- shhh – me silencio – alguna vez haz dicho algún secreto – susurro en mi oído a manera de secreto

- no, ¿por qué? – pregunte sin entender nada

- pues yo tampoco – dijo antes de dejarme sola en la terraza para dirigirse hacia la habitación riendo

- aah... Edward – gruñí luego de unos minutos de haber procesado su "broma" – eso no es gracioso –me queje mientas me adentraba a la habitación en donde lo veía aun riendo

- si lo es – aseguro entre risas – debiste a ver visto tu cara – sin duda es un idiota ¿cómo pude enamorarme de el?. Fácil, cuando nose comportaba como un tarado, era tierno y dulce

- además, debería ser un secreto para que no me lo puedas decir, en este caso es una sorpresa - asegure con una sonrisa victoriosa por mi reciente descubrimiento

- es un poco de ambas – se encogió de hombros mientras entraba haci el cuarto de baño con una muda de ropa y una toalla

- tramposo – refunfuñe mientras él cerraba la puerta de baño tras de mi

- ¡te escuche! – Exclamo. Claro me olvida de su super oído. Suspire, sin duda jamas cambiaría aunque en cierta parte agradezco que no haya sacado el tema de lo que paso ayer a relucir

Toda enfurruñada como estaba, me dispuse a cambiar las sabanas de la cama y a volverla a rehacer. Para cuando Edward termino de ducharse toda la habitación ya estaba perfectamente ordenada

- esta todo limpio – afirmo asombrado, no era para menos creo que rompí mi propio récord en velocidad

- Sip, pues no te acostumbres que no siempre limpiare yo – fingí estar enojada a lo que el solo me miraba tiernamente con una mirada de disculpa

- lo siento – dijo apenado

- no te preocupes vampirito gruñón – dije antes de besar su mejilla y tomar mi muda de ropa y la toalla que había elegido mientras Edward aun se encontraba en la ducha

- no soy gruñón – se quejo como niño pequeño

- Sip, lo eres – afirme antes de meterme al cuarto de baño rápidamente evitando que Edward protestara o almenos evitando escuchar su protestación 10 minutos mas tarde ya me encontraba cambiada con unos pantalones de jean entubados, una remera azul cielo con escote en forma de "U" y mis converse de igual color, mientras que mi cabello estaba atado en una improvisada coleta

- ¡creí que te habías ahogado en la bañera! – exclamo la voz de Alice apenas me vio salir del cuarto de baño

- hey Alice – salude mientras me sonrojaba.

¡Diablos! Por favor que se haya golpeado la cabeza y no recuerde nada de lo de anoche – rogaba internamente a todos y cada uno de los santos que conocía

- Bella tu cara páreces un tomate –se burlo

- buen día a ti tambien – dije irónicamente a lo que ella solo rodó - ¿Edward? – pregunte nerviosamente, luego de unos minutos en los cuales Alice estaba demasiado entretenida mirándome

- lo eche hacia abajo –dijo sin mas

- que... ¿por qué? – pregunte torpemente mientras ella sonreía inocentemente

- fácil, quería hablar contigo – ¡diablos! ¿Por qué a mí? – Bella, tu sabez que te quiero como una hermana ¿cierto?- siguió hablando sin esperar a que le respondiera

- eso... creo – susurre

- ¡no lo creas! – Grito - tenlo mas que seguro – decía mientras me obligaba a sentarme en la cama junto a ella – bueno, come decía, sabez que te quiero ¿no? – volvió a preguntar con una clara amenaza escrita en los ojos

- ¿Sí? – trate de que sonara como una afirmación aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta a lo que ella bufo

- tu no cambias – dijo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y salía disparada por la puerta dejándome sola Y confundida, sentada en la cama

- eso fue muy raro – murmure al viento

- ni que lo digas – dijo Edward a mi lado asustándome en el acto

- ¿acaso eres un fantasma? – me queje colocando la palma de mi mano en mi acelerado corazón tratando patéticamente que este volviera a su ritmo normal

- lo siento –dijo sin realmente hacerlo ya que en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de culpa solo diversión. Típico

- ¿por qué no logro creerte?- pregunte mientras enarcaba una ceja

- por que no es verdad que lo siento – afirmo con una sonrisa de sus sonrisas torcidas y poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno - ¿me acompañas a hacer las compras? – pregunto cambiando de conversación radicalmente luego de que prácticamente lo enterrara 10 metros bajo tierra con la mirada

- me dirás cual es mi sorpresa- sonreí esperanzada

- no -

- pero...

- sufre – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me sacaba a rastras de la habitación

- una sola pista – rogué, como por enésima vez mientras nos encontrábamos en el salón principal en donde se hallaban Carlisle y Esme viendo TV abrazados en el sillón

- no – repitió el cómo por enésima vez

- buen día niños – saludo tiernamente Esme apenas nos vio mientras que Carlisle solo nos sonrío

- buen día Esme, Carlisle – salude

- Edward, aquí tienes la lista de compras- informo Esme mientras le entregaba la lista junto con el dinero – no compres demasiadas golosinas – advirtió

- no prometo nada – respondió Edward mientras le guiñaba un ojos a su madre quien lo miraba calculadora mente, mientras que Carlisle observaba al igual que yo la escena

- Edward – advirtió – si llegas a gastar nuevamente $95 dólares en golosinas... no vivirás para contarlo – amenazo, mientras Edward tragaba en seco, sin duda Esme podía ser muy dulce pero cuando se disponía a ser atemorizante lo lograba perfectamente

- esta bien – acepto mi perfecto, pero ahora enojado novio mientras se cruzaba de brazos – solo gastare $50 dólares en golosinas –y dicho eso comenzo a correr hacia el garaje, poniendo en marcha su volvo, ¿cómo lo sé?. Fácil, sonido del motor

- creo que lo acompañare antes de que derribe la puerta del garaje a modo de huida – bromee

- confío en ti Bella, no dejas que compre muchas golosinas – claro, que no lo haria ya que cuando Edward tiende a comer muchas cosas dulces se vuelve algo... loco, idiota, estúpido. En fin hay muchas palabras con las cuales se lo podría definir

- no se preocupen, no lo haré – asegure antes de salir por la puerta principal hacia el deslumbrante Volvo de Edward

- por que has tardado tanto – pregunto a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos. ¡Tan solo tarde dos o tres minutos como mucho!

- ya cállate James Bones* y arranca – me burle

El camino hacia la tienda de víveres fue realmente agotador, ya que no pude lograr que Edward dijera siquiera una mísera pista de mi sorpresa/secreto, claro que esto realmente frustraba a tal grado, haciendo que Edward cada vez mas se divirtiera a mi costa, despertando en mi mis instintos asesinos, tanto haci que estuve apunto de estar planeando empujar a Edward hacia la carretera y dejarlo varado allí, aunque luego que lo reconsidere unas tres veces no me era muy útil mi "pequeño" plan ya que, si no ¿quién me guiaría de nuevo hasta la mansión Cullen?

- Bella, que dices una caja cereales de chocolate o dos cajas de cereales de multi-fruta – pregunto

- el de chocolate – señale la pequeña caja que se encontraba en sus manos

- tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo mientras volteaba sobre sí mismo para colocar dos cajas mas de los cereales

- habías dicho uno –me queje

- Sip, uno de cada marca – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Sin duda Edward debería estar estudiando abogacía en vez de medicina

- claro que no – comencé a sacar todas las cajas de los cereales, dejando solo una, ganándome como respuesta un tierno puchero de parte de Edward - espera aquí – dije mientras me dirigía a colocar en su lugar correspondiente las 10 bolsas de caramelos que Edward había colocado en el carrito*

- ¡pero que demonios! – Dije sorprendidas al ver a Edward con dos carros de super mercado completamente repletos de cosas dulces - ¿qué haces? – pregunte acercándome a el

- nada – contesto simplemente mientras maniobraba torpemente tratando de tomar el control de los dos carros

- Edward, regresa todo a su lugar – le ordene ya que de los dos carros que se encontraban llenos de golosinas, tortas. etc.

Solo un poco menos de la mitad debíamos llevar, según la lista de Esme

- Bella – lloriqueo, mientras yo comenzaba a vaciar los carros – ¡por favor! – rogó mientras prácticamente se arrodillaba

- sabez que lo dulce te hace mal – le recordé - ¿acaso no recuerdas esa noche en el campus? – yo jamas me la olvidaría, esa fue el día en el que me di cuenta que Edward era algo haci como un adicto a los dulces

- no es verdad - aseguro

- Edward, estuviste cantando toda la noche la canción de la película Aladin* "un mundo ideal" – y no es que cantara mal, todo lo contrario era un cantante excelente, solo que luego de que una persona te cante la misma canción 150 veces (si, lo se por que las conté) ya la terminas por odiar, como en mi caso

- es una excelente canción, solo la cante por gusto. Las golosinas no tuvieron nada que ver – aseguro ganándose una mira de: "sí como, no" de mi parte

- vamos, ayúdame – le ordene

Luego de colocar todas las cosas que no llevaríamos en su lugar, nos dispusimos hace la "fila", para pagar por los víveres

- ¡Amore mío! – se dejo escuchar su grito para luego abrazar efusivamente a Edward dándole un beso demasiado seria de los labios

¡La matare! – fue lo único que logre pensar

* * *

*** carrito: es el carrito que se utiliza en los super mercados para colocar todos los víveres en algunos lugares suelen decirle, changos**

**Aladin : como algunos sabrán es la película mundialmente conocida de Disney de la princesa Jazmín y el "ladrón" Aladin**

*** James Bones: personaje de película mejor conocido como, el agente 007**

* * *

**Hola, a todos. gracias por sus queridos, amados y deseados Revierws **

**¿Díganme quien creen que sea?, Por que yo aun no lo decido. Jeje**

**Bueno, vayamos al grano ¿Les ha gustado? ¿La odiaron? ¿Que?**

**Cualquier dudas que tengan no duden en embiarlas yo la responderé. Bueno, no olviden dejar su revierws **

**Besos: Bella - Ragaza**


	9. ¡Enojada!

**Los personajes son solo de la grandiosa S.M solo esta grandiosa historia es mia(jeje lo se soy muy humilde)**

- Te amo – me confeso Edward como por milésima vez en el transcurso de la tienda de víveres hacia su casa y como por milésima vez no le conteste – Te amo – canturreo con una sonrisa reconciliadora, para luego suspirar sonoramente- Aun sigues enojada – afirmo

- ¿Debería estarlo? – Le pregunte mientras le sonreía falsamente. ¿Acaso era idiota o que?

- No. Pero sin duda lo estas – Me sonrío arrogantemente el muy estúpido. Juro que si no supiera como regresar a la mansión Cullen, ya lo hubiera matado para luego enterrarlo en el bosque junto con_ Esa_

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Le pregunte cortante, sin ganas de escuchar sus patéticas excusas

- ¡Por favor Bella! – exclamo enfadado mientras frenaba el auto de golpe, causando haci que prácticamente saliera volando hacia el parabrisas, cosa que no sucedió gracias a que siempre usaba el cinturón de seguridad o almenos lo hacia cuando Edward manejaba

- ¡Acaso estas loco Cullen! – Le grite cabreada, una cosa era lo que paso en la tienda, pero otra muy distinta era que me intentara matar - ¡¿Quieres matarnos o que? – le volví a gritar

- ¿Por qué estas enojada? – Pregunto el muy cínico mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas, para depositar un casto beso en ellas, cosa que no le permití ya que retire mis manos instantáneamente

- Que imbécil eres – fue lo único que me limite a decir mientras me bajaba del auto, para luego cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo

- Bella Swan, entra al auto – se atrevió a ordenarme, mientras yo solo seguía caminando por la carretera, al igual que el me seguía lentamente con su auto – Isabella – me llamo por mi nombre completo tratando de intimidarme, cosa que a decir verdad logro muy poco

- ¡Vete! – Le grite mientras me abrazaba a mi misma tratando fallidamente de protegerme del frío, cosa que hubiera logrado con éxito si no hubiera dejado mi cazadora dentro del auto de Edward. ¡Pero jamas se la pediría haci mismo deba morirme congelada!

- Bien – dijo simplemente para luego aparcar el auto a unos metros de distancia de mí y bajarse rápidamente del

- Aléjate Cullen. Ni siquiera te atrevas – le gruñí realmente enojada. Aunque fue demasiado tarde dado a que a los pocos segundos ya lo tenia frente a mi – Ni se te ocurra – grite al notar cuales eran sus intenciones

- Bella, ¡vuelve aquí! – Me grito luego de que había comenzado a correr lo más rápido posible para alejarme de el y para mi sorpresa ¡no tropecé! – Isabella – volvió a gritar mientras corría hacia mí. ¡Demonios! El muy estúpido debía ser tan perfecto que hasta rápido corría ¿Acaso no había algo en lo que no fuera realmente bueno?

15 _minutos mas tarde..._

- ¡Bájame ahora! – Le grite al muy cavernícola quien me llevaba sobre sus hombros como una bolsa de patatas, mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de liberarme, pero ni al caso, ni con patadas ni con puñetazos

- Cálmate de una vez – me ordeno, luego de prácticamente 20 minutos de pelear para que me sentara o siquiera entrara al auto. Claro que no lo hubiera logrado si el no tuviera mas fuerza que yo y mis manos no hubieran estado ya cansadas de sostenerme de la puerta del volvo para evitar haci entrar a este

- Idiota – murmure una vez que puso nuevamente en marcha el Volvo. Ok, sé que estaba actuando como una niña. Pero... ¿Quién no lo haria, luego de sentirse tan rechazada?

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Amore mío! – se dejo escuchar su grito para luego abrazar efusivamente a Edward dándole un beso demasiado cerca de los labios

_¡La matare!_ – fue lo único que logre pensar

- Hola Tanya – saludo incómodamente Edward a la chica con cuerpo de modelo y cabello rubio rojizo mientras ella prácticamente lo dejaba sin aire con su abrazo extremamente efusivo... demasiado efusivo/cariñoso para mi gusto si me lo preguntan

- Oh Amore ¡cuanto te eh extrañado! – Exclamo mientras trataba nuevamente de besar los labios de _mi_ novio. Claro que Edward educadamente aparto su rostro ocasionando que ella solo lograra besar su mejilla - ¿Amore quien es ella? – Pregunto con suficiencia luego que se dio cuenta de mi presencia gracias a mi incomodo carraspeo que sin duda fue ocasionado para lograre ese objetivo ¡qué la estúpida se diera cuenta de mi presencia!

- Yo soy...

- Ella es Isabella – me interrumpió Edward – mi... mi amiga - ¡¿Qué? ¿Dije que mataría al fallido intento de barbie?. Corrección matare al estúpido Adonis

- Oh. Entonces supongo que ¡un gusto en conocerte! – exclamo aliviada antes de abrazarme, mientras yo le dedicaba unas de mis típicas de _"estas muerto idiota"_ a Edward quien esquivaba mi mirada"

Fin del flash back

Bien. Sin duda mi querido novio merece morir por eso. Ah y olvide mencionar que la tal Tanya iría de visita a la mansión Cullen para "saber mas de tu vida Amore", según sus palabras explícitas. Ella era tan... tan... ¡diablos era tan hermosa!, No es que sea tan ciega como para no ver lo obvio... Tanya era una mujer muy hermosa, su piel era blanca, su cuerpo era digno de una modelo, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos azules y yo... bueno no le llegaba ni a los talones y lo peor de todo es que era consciente de ello.

¡Genial! Mi autostima de por sí ya bajo ahora se encontraba por los suelos o mejor dicho ya siquiera existía

- Llegamos – me informo Edward logrando haci sacarme de mis pensamientos/ensoñaciones, mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la casa/mansión Cullen – Bella yo...

- Baja las bolsas Cullen - lo interrumpí antes de bajarme apresuradamente del auto, aunque claro que pude escuchar perfectamente las sartas de barbaridades que salieron de su boca, sin duda no creo que los allá aprendido de Esme o de Carlisle... Aunque tal vez sí de Emmet

- Hola Bella – saludo Esme con una sonrisa tierna al verme llegar para luego cambiar sus fracciones a una mueca de preocupación, aunque no lo dudo ya que debía de estar echa un asco y no era para menos luego de prácticamente estar luchando con Edward para que no me atrapara y esto incluía caerse al suelo o más precisamente lodo y ensuciarse toda

- Hola Esme –salude avergonzada, mientras veía como prácticamente toda la familia excepto Rosalie me miraban preocupados. ¡Acaso siempre debían estar todos juntos! – Subiré a la habitación – Les informe a todos antes de prácticamente volar escaleras arriba. Una vez allí me dirigí hacia el cuarto de hace con mi nester una muda de ropa y una toalla para ducharme, por que sin duda necesitaba una ducha con urgencia

- No puedo hacer mucho mas – me murmure a mi misma frente al espejo, mientras ataba mi cabello en una coleta improvisada y miraba mi tan normal atuendo... Normal, igual que yo, mi blusa era blanca al igual que mi converse, mientras que mis jeans eran de un oscuro color azulado

- Al fin sales – Exclamo un muy contento Edward mientras me veía salir del cuarto de aseo

- ¿En donde te haz duchado? –Pregunte curiosa dado que Edward estaba igual de desastroso que ello y una de las razones por la cual tarde mas de una hora dentro del cuarto de aseo era para que el se impacientara y no pudiera ducharse hasta dentro de mucho

- Pues en la habitación de Alice – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto mientras se encogía de hombros

- mmm – balbuce torpemente mientras me dirigía apresuradamente hacia la puerta en otras palabras mi libertad y la salvación de Edward ya que no dudaba en que si lo tenia mas de dos minutos frente a mí lo mataría

- ¿Adónde crees que te diriges? – Pregunto coquetamente mientras me abrasaba por detrás quedando haci mi espalda contra su bien formado pecho

- A ayudar a Esme a cocinar – le informe luego que logre desaserme de su agarre

- ¡Diablos Bella! – Prácticamente grito- ¿por qué te enojas tanto? – ¿Acaso quería que lo matase?. Por que si era eso no lo dudaría ni un segundo y cumpliría inmediatamente su deseo

- Oh claro que no Edward, no estoy enojada – le grite – ¿Por que debería enojarme si soy solo una amiga? – Pregunte irónicamente antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirme hacia la cocina dejando a un muy Shokeado muchacho de cabellos cobrizos

- ¿Peleas? – Pregunto divertida Esme al verme entrar por la cocina

- Te quedaras sin un hijo Esme – le asegure a l que ella rió sonoramente

- ¿Sabez?. Es divertido ver sus peleas, además esa nueva fase de Edward me gusta – aseguro mientras comenzaba a pelar batatas

- ¿Te ayudo? – le pregunte mientras ella solo asentía resignada ya que de seguro se imaginaba que si decía que "No" la molestaría hasta conseguir una afirmativa de su parte... Podía ser realmente persistente cuando me lo proponía

- Solo hazlo sufrir Bella – me aconsejo de pronto ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de mi parte. Claro que lo haria sufrir, pero jamas me espere que Esme me lo _aconsejara_ – No me mires haci – pidió divertida – Créeme yo críe a esos niños y se como son- aseguro con una mirada soñadora, de seguro recordando escenas divertidas o algo por el estilo – Tanto Alice, Emmet y Edward, son igual o peor de inmaduros que Carlisle – rió melodiosamente

- Señora Cullen escuche eso – se dejo escuchar la voz de Carlisle tras nosotras – y debo agregar que nuestros hijos son igual de cabezotas que su hermosa madre – acoto mientras veía como su esposa fruncía su ceño

- Carlisle – advirtió

- Solo digo la verdad – dijo el mientras la miraba inocentemente. Ahora ya sabia de donde saco su carita de niño bueno Edward, sin duda Carlisle era el culpable de todas las artimañas de persuasión de su hijo

- Ash, tienes razón – admitió rendida luego de la guerra de miradas entre ella y su esposo antes de besar su mejilla – Bella, recuerda lo que te dije – me susurro Esme antes de que me marchara de la cocina para dejarlos solos ya que a decir verdad me sentía como el tercero en discordia

Y claro que recordé lo que Esme me dijo, durante todo el día Edward trato de acercarse a mi a manera de reconciliación, fallando cruelmente en el intento ya que no podía ni acercarse tres pasos dado a que yo retrocedía diez. Y claro que toda la familia se estaba riendo de sobre manera con nuestra "_pequeña_" pelea, es mas creo que Emmet y Jasper apostaron el tiempo en el que según ellos duraría nuestra pelea y estoy empezando a dudar si Carlisle participo o no, en esa pequeña apuesta

Ya era de noche y todos habíamos terminado de cenar y ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala mirando una película romántica en petición de los hombres dado a que todas las chicas incluyéndome querían ver una de acción, aunque claro que los hombre Cullen se opusieron rotundamente, alegando que ellos debían elegir las películas ya que el romanticismo les daría mas sensibilidad a sus corazones.

Aunque claro que si por ellos fuera preferirían vestirse de mujer antes de mirar nuevamente una película de acción y a sus atractivos y musculosos personajes principales

- Hasta mañana - me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de todos excepto de Edward quien me miraba entre enojado y dolido, cosa que realmente me hizo sentir culpable, tanto haci estuve a punto de correr hacia el ara abrazarlo. Pero recordé que debía mantener mi compostura y haci lo hice

Una vez que me encontraba cambiada con mi ropa de dormir , me dispuse a acostarme en mi improvisada cama, la cual consistía en una manta, una almohada y el cómodo sofá de cuero negro de Edward. Sip, sin duda el sofá era muy cómodo

- Se puede saber que haces –pregunto sorprendida aquella conocida voz, mientras encendía la luz que hasta momentos atrás se encontraba apagada

- Dormir que no vez –conteste mientras mantenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados

- ¿Acaso la cama tiene algo malo? – pregunto un muy enfadado Edward a lo que no le conteste ¿Para que?

- Basta – me queje luego de sentir como era levantada del sofá – Edward no estoy jugando bájame –ordene a mi no muy querido novio que me sostenía como un bebe mientras me dirigía hacia la cama

- Yo tampoco estoy jugando – aclaro serio, mientras seguía caminando ¿Acaso no pesaba ni un miligramo? - Tu duermes en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá - ¿Qué?. ¡Claro que no!, El sofá es teóricamente mío ya que yo hice aquella improvisada cama, el no puede robármelo

- ¡No! – asegure mientras comenzaba a forcejear para que me soltara, cosa que sin duda no lograba – Edward el sofá es mío – me queje mientras el solo curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa de suficiencia

- Ahora no – dijo simplemente mientras me recostaba sobre la cama – ahora compórtate como una niña buena y acuéstate – comento burlón mientras yo simplemente bufaba ocasionando que el rodara sus ojos divertido

- Bien – acepte mientras el se recostaba en el sofá tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas - si tu duermes en el sofá, yo dormiré en el piso – amenace, logrando que el se levantara apresuradamente, cayéndose en la acción

- No te atreverías – murmuro incrédulo, mientras yo ya me encontraba tirando una mantas en el piso y _enrroscandome_ con ellas para taparme

- Ya lo hice - replique victoriosa

- ¡Esta bien tu ganas! – exclamo derrotado mientras me quitaba las mantas con las cuales estaba tapada – tu dormirás en el sofá y yo en la cama ¿Contenta? – pregunto enojado ¿Acaso lo que tenia en el ojo era un tic?.

- Mucho – admití mientras me levantaba lo mas dignamente posible del piso para acostarme en el sofá aunque claro toda intención de dignidad se fue por los caños luego de que me cayera antes de llegar hacia el sofá, cosa que Edward aprovecho para reírse abiertamente de mi ¡Estúpido!

- Te estas comportando como una niña – se quejo mientras se sacaba sus zapatos, remera y pantalón quedando solo en boxers, logrando que mi cara adquiriera un rojo intenso, cosa que gracias a las mantas no vio, dado a que inmediatamente me tape hasta la cabeza, ahorrándome ese momento de vergüenza - hasta mañana Bells –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara

- Hasta mañana – susurre antes de apagar la luz, para tratar de dormir, pero la maldita imagen de Edward semi- desnudo no me lo permitió, Bueno eso y que la luna, la cual se filtraba a través de los ventanales de la habitación de Edward me permitían observar su hermoso y bien formado pecho iluminado por esta

Malditas imágenes mentales de Edward y su hermoso cuerpo

**Hola a todos antes que nada, disculpen por la gran tardanza, ya se que algunos de ustedes me querrán matar. Pero piensen esto, si me matan ¿Quién subirá el próximo cap.? jeje**

**¿Bueno díganme que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Dejen uno de sus hermosos**** REVIERWS **

**A y antes que me olvide les queria pedir que pasern por mis dos n****uevas historias ...****Curando las heridas del pasado****... y ... ****Cruzando Nuestros Destinos**

**¡me dicen que opinan!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	10. Sueño,Pantuflas y Perdón

**Los personajes son míos son de la grandiosa y talentosa S.M**

* * *

_Nos encontrábamos en el bosque junto a Edward, Luego de una buena dosis de venganza y tortura de mi, para el, por lo sucedido con Tanya_

_- Edward, de verdad no es gracioso, conque tu seas ágil no significa que yo lo sea –dije enojada al ver como se reía de mis vanos intentos de mantener el equilibrio _

_- Lo siento, pero es gracioso admítelo _

_- Si no fueras fuerte y yo si, te golpearía – admití mientras me sostenía de su brazo para no caer otra vez _

_- Me alegro que no lo seas – añadió para luego dedicarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas_

_- Yo no – murmure enfurruñada al ver sus vanos intentos de ocultar su risa de mi_

_- Te amo – aseguro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con cariño y dulzura, asiéndome sentir al igual que siempre, protegida_

_- Yo tambien te amo – murmure mientras cerraba lentamente mis ojos automáticamente al ver como su hermoso rostro se inclinaba lentamente hacia mi para besarme... Pero ese beso tan ansiado nunca llego - ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – grite histérica al abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con nada... Edward no estaba_

_- Estas aquí – escuchaba aquella aterciopelada y hermosa voz tras de mi_

_- Edwar... _

_Pero las palabras quedaron en el olvido al ver aquella escena tan dolorosa... El no me estaba hablando a mi _

_- Adonde mas si no Amore – Le sonreía ella mientras el la besaba apasionadamente. Si embargo yo veía, aquella escena como si fuera un espectador que veía su pequeña novela de TV_

_- Te amo – le murmuro antes de volverla a besar nuevamente_

_- ¡Edward! – Grite una y otra vez, aunque al pareces no me escuchaban o no querían hacerlo. Quería insultarlo, quería golpearlo, pero a pesar de todo no podía, solo podía gritar su nombre – Edward – volví a gritar mientras veía como el se alejaba no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de deprecio. _

_Mi cuerpo se empezó a sacudir violentamente, mientras escuchaba como los susurros del viento pronunciaban mi nombro, como haciéndome saber que a pesar de todo no estaba sola... Aunque la dolorosa verdad era que lo estaba _

- ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! -

- ¿Que? – Abrí los ojos abruptamente para a los pocos segundos ser cegada momentánea mente por la luz del sol

- Dios, casi me muero del susto Bells, ¿Qué estabas soñan...? – Pero no lo deje continuar, simplemente lo abrase, tratando de convenserme a mi misma de que aquello era solo una horrenda pesadilla – Auch – soltó una exclamación de dolor, luego de que le haya propinado un buen golpe en su brazo - ¿Por qué fue eso? - pregunto sorprendido

- Por idiota - asegure

- Y ahora que he hecho – pregunto mientras hacia un tierno puchero

- Tu, en mis sueños te haz comportado como un completo idiota

- ¿Me golpeas por que un sueño que haz tenido? – inquirió confundido a lo que yo solo asentí. A decir verdad era algo tonto golpearlo por algo que siquiera había echo... aun, además era todo producto de mi paranoica imaginación...Pero el haberlo golpeado, debo admitir que me hizo sentir bien

- Si y te lo merecías – bostece, mientras me desperezaba sobre la cómoda... ¿Cama? ¿Qué hacia yo en a cama? - ¿Por qué no me encuentro en el sofá? –Lo observe acusatoriamente ocasionando que se removiera incomodo

- Bueno... Veraz... Lo que pasa es que yo...

- ¡Buenos días tortolitos! – grito una muy sonriente Alice quien acababa de entrar por la puerta con sus pantuflas con forma una rana.

- Mounstrito – la saludo un muy efusivo Edward, mientras yo solo bufaba, era obvio que estaría contento, si su querida hermana lo había salvado de responder mi pregunta – Lindo atuendo – dijo, mientras observaba con burla las pantuflas de Alice a lo que esta solo le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña

- Me alegro que te gusten hermanito, por que tambien eh comprado unas para ti

- ¡Que! – exclamo horrorizado a lo que yo solo reí, sin duda adoraba a Alice cuando molestaba a Edward, ambos se veía tan adorables cuando peleaban como niños pequeños

- Tu no te rías Bella, que tambien eh comprado unas para ti – ahora fue el turno de Edward para reír, mientras murmuraba un _"si vieras tu cara"_

- Yo, Alice no necesito regalos yo...

- Ya callensen los dos y esperen aquí... ¡No se muevan! – ordeno antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, para volver a los 5 segundos con dos pequeñas cajitas, muy bien decoradas

- Que rápida –murmure sorprendida ante la velocidad de toda la familia _Cullen/Hale_. ¿Acaso yo era la única con dos pies izquierdos?

- Alice, de ninguna manera me pondré esto – aseguro Edward a ver sus pantuflas con formas de garras de león y la pequeña carita de este

- Ay, ya callensen ambos –me miro fijamente al ver que tambien iba a replicar de mi regalo –Usaran eso o si no deparen las consecuencias. Los quiero en 5 minutos, abajo con sus pantuflas - y dicho eso se fue por donde vino con una sonrisa triunfal pintada en el rostro ¿Acaso alguien podía causar mas miendo que ella?. Sin duda no

- Lindas – halago Edward mis pequeñas pantuflas con formas de oveja. Aunque debía admitir que tenia razón, eran muy lindas que hasta me gustaban. Pero eso no significaba que no seria vergonzoso utilizarlas en publico

- Mmp- balbuce mal ver como se colocaba sus pantuflas de león

- Que sexy me veo – admitió con falsa modestia ocasionando que me revolcara en el suelo de la risa

- Es... Tan...Gracioso – decía entrecortada mente mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos

- Vamos ovejita, antes que Alice nos asesine – fingió estremeserse mientras me tendía su mano para que la tomara

- Edward tu...estas en boxers – susurre, luego de haber reparado en como se encontraba

- Supongo que me debería cambiar –respondió con su mirada divertida, antes de comenzar a buscar sus prendas, cosa que yo aproveche, para buscar rápidamente las mías y encerrarme en el baño

Una vez dentro me dedique a peinar mi enredado cabello y a mojarme mi rostro el cual parecía un semáforo de lo rojo que se encontraba

- Ay pero que tiernos se ven – chillo Alice apenas nos vio entrar al comedor con nuestras pantuflas puestas, al igual que toda la familia, incluso Rosalie tenia unas pantufla, aunque estas tenían forma de un conejo rosa con orejas y todo

- Si hermosos – se burlo Carlisle quien solo tenia sus hermosos zapatos de trabajo. ¡Eso no era justo!

- ¿Por qué tu y mamá no tienen pantuflas? – pregunto Edward, entre enfadado y divertido mientras observaba a sus hermanos y sus pantuflas

- Yo debo ir a trabajar y tu madre... Bueno ella hizo un pequeño trato con Alice

- Mujeres – mascullo enojado Edward

- Oye, te recuerdo que no solo tu tienes que usar las pantuflas- dije mientras señalaba a Emmet y sus grandes pantuflas con forma de Oso y a Jasper con sus pantuflas con forma de Tiburón. Sin duda cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría que eramos unos tontos y se reiría de nosotros, en nuestra cara, aunque no lo culpo todos (incluyéndome), nos veíamos demasiado gracioso

- Juntensen para una foto! – ordeno Alice mientras le entregaba la cámara a Esme para que nos tomara las fotos, claro que esta aprovecho para reírse de nosotros

Luego de un desayuno, entre bromas sobre como se veía cada uno, todos nos dividimos los distintos quehaceres del hogar ya que Esme se había ido al pueblo, hacia su trabajo

- Vamos Eddie, limpia mejor esa ventana

- Ya cállate Emmet si no quieres que te golpee, limpiare la ventana como se me plazca

- Huy que humor – fingió estremeserse, mientras observaba con burla a Edward quien hacia mas de media hora se encontraba limpiando el gran ventanal de su habitación.

- Bella, limpia mejor los cuadros ¿Por qué eres tan pequeña?

- Emmet, con que tu seas gigante no significa que yo sea pequeña, solo tengo una estatura normal – me defendí – y, ¿No se supone que tu tambien ayudes?

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Tonta y dulce Bella. Como respuesta solo te diré que si. Eres demasiado enana – palmeo mi hombro como si estuviera consolándome – y bueno yo superviso que todos hagan bien su trabajo. Haci que aunque no lo tomen en cuenta, mi trabajo es mucho mas importante que el de ustedes juntos

- ¡Emmet Cullen, si no, haces algo ahora mismo yo misma me encargare de causarte mucho daño! – Se dejo escuchar el grito de una muy enojada Rosalie

- El deber me llama - susurro aterrorizado Emmet mientras me arrebataba el pequeño trapo, con el cual minutos atrás me encontraba limpiando y comenzaba a limpiar el

- Oye – me queje

- Lo siento pero soy demasiado joven y hermoso para morir – rodé los ojos mientras me adentraba a la habitación de Edward y comenzaba a ayudarlo con los ventanales

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunte de mala manera, al ver como cada vez que yo me alejaba disimulada mente de el para limpiara el ventana, el se acercaba nada disimulado hacia mi

- Nada

- Deja de acercarte – me queje al ver que seguía haciéndolo

- Lo siento – murmuro para luego cortar la poca distancia que nos separaba y besarme, claro que me resistí, mientras lo empujaba con mis mano, tratando de alejarlo de mi, pero, como no, el muy tonto sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas y me obligo a enrollarlas alrededor de su cuello

En momentos como este o almenos cuando Edward y yo peleábamos, odiaba que me besara, ya que el muy maldito sabia que si quería que lo perdonara con solo un beso lo lograba, sin duda... ¡Eso no era da justo!

- ¿Me perdonaras? – puso los ojos, al estilo el gato de Sheck, logrando vencer toda resistencia que albergaba en esos momentos

- Yo creo que debes de pedírselo a tu Amore – escupí con odio – Además soy solo una amiga, ¿Se supone que como Amiga deba perdonarte?

- Bella, yo...

- no te preocupes soy solo tu amiga

- yo...

- Descuida, tal vez hasta puedo darte consejos para conquistar chicas y...

- Te puedes callar de una maldita vez – pregunto mientras cubría mi boca con sus manos – No me frunzas el ceño señorita- se atrevió a regañarme, mientras que yo luchaba internamente pensando en que si debía o no morderle la mano

- Bfpff... – balbucee con rabia unos cuantos insulto, los cuales para mi desgracia no se lograron entender en lo absoluto

- Déjame hablar – me ordeno – Yo, se que me comporte como un idiota, pero entiéndeme, me puse nervioso, sabes lo estúpido que puedo ser cuando me lo propongo y bueno... Se que no es excusa pero Tanya, fue... una vieja novia y yo...

- ¿Qué te haz, re-enamorado de ella apenas la haz visto?

- dije, luego de que logra quitar su mano de mi boca

- Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes - rebatió

No, no lo se Cullen y tu tampoco-

- Demonios Bella, ¿tu crees que seria tan idiota como para según tu enamorar me de Tanya cuando te amo a ti? - Grito

- No grites

- Gritare si quiero, por que te comportas como una niña –dijo mientras comenzaba a recorrer la habitación como león enjaulado y desordenaba aun más su cabello

- ¡Por favor! ¿Yo me comporto como una niña? ¿Cómo te comportarías tu si yo le digo a mi ex novio, que solo eres mi amigo? ¿Acaso pretendes que te felicite o que?

- Vez, ahora eres tu la que grita

- No cambien de tema Cullen

- No lo hago Swan... Es solo que tu no escuchas, Tanya fue mi novia, lo admito, pero yo jamas la ame siquiera, ella fue otra mas del montón - Admitió apenado

- No parece – Me cruce de brazos mientras lo observaba minuciosamente tratando de saber si mentía o decía la verdad

- Vamos Bella – se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi – tu sabes que te amo, es solo que ella es como una hermana para mi y es... igual que Rosalie – Oh genial otra rosalie en mi vida

- Bien, pues párese que tu _Amor_e, no piensa lo mismo _Amore_ – comente con sorna a lo que el solo comenzo a reír... ¡El idiota se estaba riendo de mi! – Deja de reírte Cullen - Gruñí

- Los siento pero te ves tan adorable enojada – admitió cuando que me sonrojara ¡Diablos tenia todas las de perder frente a Edward

- No es justo – suspire rendida- No me gusta perder - lloriquee

- Eso quiere decir que me perdonas – pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante bailando entre sus labios

- Si – masculle entre dientes en apenas un susurro, el cual el escucho perfectamente

- No te e escuchado Bells, ¿Me perdonas? –Pregunto nuevamen6te mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Agh, era obvio que me había escuchado

- No te abuses, que puedo cambiar de opinión

- Lo siento – susurro en mi oído para luego besarme con urgencia

- ¡Oigan ustedes, comiencen a trabajar y dejensen de besuqueos! – Exclamo Emmet quien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación mirándonos reprobatoriamente

- Lo matare – murmuro mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano

- Tal vez te ayude – bromee, aunque a decir verdad la propuesta era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, haci como haci

- Oigan escuche eso – replico Emmet, mientras le lanzaba un trapo mojado a Edward, el cual fue golpeado en la cara con este

- Esta bien – deposito un casto beso en mi nariz – Por cierto ayer no pudimos hacer la salida que planeaba, haci que hoy la haremos – anuncio mientras comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia su hermano. Sin duda el golpe le había dolido

- Eddie que haces – preguntaba un muy temeroso Emmet, mientras se removía incomodo – Eddie aléjate – chillo antes de comenzar a correr escaleras abajo con Edward persiguiéndolo - ¡ROSE AYUDA A TU OSITO! –se logro escuchar el estruendoso grito de Emmet, causando que me largara a reír

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos Lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que me a costado bastante escribir el cap, ya que tengo a mis hiperactivos sobrinos en mi casa ¡Los matare si siguen el la fase "molestemos a nuestra prima"! jeje, bueno Saben que como siempre espero sus RR con ansias**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡No olviden sus RR!**


	11. La cabaña

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio meyer! ¡Por que me torturas hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

— Edward hijo. ¿Haz visto a Emmet?

— No Mamá, no lo visto – Mentí, ya que no creo que a Esme le cause gracia alguna el que haya encerrado a Emmet en el sótano

— Bien, si lo ves... Solo dile que lo estoy buscando – Dijo antes de irse a lo que yo solo asentí

— ¿Qué haces?

— Cosas

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas Edward?. Acaso te mudaras – Pregunto al ver como colocaba comida en la mochila de acampar

— No Alice. Llevare a Bella a la cabaña

— ¡Que romántico! – Exclamo - ¿Por qué Jazz no es romántico?. Edward debes enseñarle a mi Jazz a ser romántico – Me ordeno

— Alice – Me queje. Lo que menos quería era enseñarle a mi cuñado a ser romántico

— Esta bien – Rodó los ojos – Entonces debes prestarme la cabaña

—No

— Pero... ¿Por qué?

— Fácil. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años?

— Claro que no – Desvío su mirada hacia el paisaje que ofrecía el ventanal de mi habitación. Me estaba mintiendo

— Pues, yo si – Las cabaña, era una herencia que mi abuelo _Edward_ me había dejado tras morir. Al igual que yo, mis hermanos tambien recibieron cabañas, pero a diferencia de mí, Emmet recibió una cabaña mucho mas rústica, la cual se encontraba en _Goat Rocks_, lo cual a Emmet le encanto ya que era el lugar perfecto para ir de caza, mientras que Alice recibió la cabaña mas lujosa que mi abuelo poseía en _Port Angeles_. Sin embargo mi cabaña se encontraba cerca de Forks y a diferencia de mis hermanos, mi cabaña era la mas Clásica y sencilla por haci decirse.

— Vamos Edward. La cabaña no alcanzo a incendiarse. Por que no olvidas el pasado y miras hacia el presente

— Alice. Yo no cometo los mismos errores dos veces. Cuando les preste la cabaña a ti y a Emmet, para hacer la fiesta, Jamas creí que esta, se estuviera a punto de incendiar

— Emmet lo comenzo. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa!

— Alice... – Me queje - Estoy nervioso

— Lo sé. Pero Edward, tu sabez que Bella es... desconfiada. Además tu pequeño encuentro con Tanya, no ayudo de mucho

— No necesito que me regañes nuevamente

— Bueno pues que quieres, si tu fuiste el idiota que le dijo a Tanya que Bella era tu amiga

— Estaba nervioso – Me excuse, ganándome una mirada asesina de parte de Alice - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? - Rogué

— Solo por hoy... Por cierto ¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar encerrado a Emmet en el sótano?

— ¿Cómo sabez que esta en el sótano?

— Edward. Yo lo sé todo. Además me sorprende que no haya comenzado a gritar – Me encogí de hombros

— Les deje unas patatas fritas y un poco de comida chatarra... y tambien lo amenace, diciéndole que si comenzaba a gritar, sus videos juegos lo pagarían caro – admití a lo que Alice comenzo a reír

— Emmet y sus videos juegos. Creo que los ama incluso mas que a la mismísima Rosalie - Asentí

— Si

— Edward. Ya deja de saquear la alacena – me ordeno - ¿Acaso planeas alimentar a todo un ejercito?

— Cuando estoy nervioso como mucho - Bufo

— Hombre debiste nacer. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué piense que eres un idiota? ¿Qué no la amas realmente?

— Hasta hace unos instantes, solo me preocupaba en no olvidarme el camino hacia la cabaña. Pero gracias por agregar mas cosas a mi lista de preocupaciones – comente entre sarcástico, enojado y temeroso.

— Edward. Ella ya sabe que eres un idiota y por eso te ama – Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. ¿Acaso esta tratando de hacerme sentir bien?. Pues le tengo una noticia ¡No lo esta logrando!

— Alice. Eres pésima tratando de animar a las personas

—Hago lo que puedo Edward – contesto ofendida. Bese su mejilla

— Créeme que lo sé Pequeña – La abrace fuertemente

— Sabez. Me gusta este nuevo tu - Admitió

— Soy el mismo

— No. Ahora eres mas... Tu – Reí – No te rías. Antes eras un proyecto de Play Boy de primera

— ¿Proyecto?

— Ok. Eras un Play Boy certificado. El primero de la clase y sin embargo ahora, eres tu, el antiguo cariñoso y tonto Edward

—Gracias... Excepto por lo de tonto

— Ya me pondré a llorar – se quejo a la vez que se separaba abruptamente de ti – Arruinare mi maquillaje y todo por tu culpa

— Siempre haz sido muy llorona, no me culpes a mi – Bromee tratando de evitar de cualquier forma de que llorara

— Cállate –Me ordeno a la vez de que me golpeaba

— Hey. Acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo para golpearme – fruncí el ceño – Bella, tambien lo ha hecho. Todo por que según ella, me comporte como un tonto en un sueño suyo... ¡Un sueño!

— Adoro a Bella – Comenzo a reír entre lagrimas – Sin duda, tu eres el único que puede hacer que ría y llore al mismo tiempo – Me dijo a la vez que yo la volvía a abrazar

— Lo sé. ¿Acaso no soy genial? – Sonrío divertida

— No. No lo eres. Ahora sigue preparando las cosas, antes de que te olvides de algo – Sin esperar siquiera dos segundo volví a mi anterior labor

— ¿Qué mas me falta? – Le pregunte al aire

—Abrigos hoy Nevara

— El hombre del clima dijo que hoy estaría soleado – Le informe confundido

—Edward. Le creerás a un hombre barrigón y calvo antes que a tu hermana... ¡Que lleves abrigos te digo! – Grito al ver que tardaba demasiado en decidir a quien creerle

— Esta bien – acepte antes ir en busca de los abrigos

.

.

.

— Edward. Baja la velocidad – Se quejo Bella, quien se encontraba en el asiendo del copiloto. Bufe

— Bella. Estoy yendo a menos de 110 Km

— Baja la velocidad – Ordeno con voz sombría – Gracias – Dijo alegre. Creo que tanto tiempo con Alice, estaba afectando su estabilidad emocional

— ¿En que piensas? – Le pregunte sin poder evitarlo. Bella era como un misterio sin resolver, el cual yo estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo. Cada vez que creo que la conozco, ella dice o hace cosas que me sorprenden, me confunden y a la vez me frustran, haciéndome llegar siempre a la misma solución... Bella es especial y única

— En que te amo – Respondió instantáneamente a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable sonrojo

— Eso ya lo sabia –conteste con una sonrisa soncarrona, mientras ella acariciaba mi mano, la cual se encontraba en la palanca de cambios – Llegamos – le informe, mientras aparcaba el auto en un pequeño sendero del bosque

— Genial – exclamo alegre - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al ver que le arrebataba la mochila de acampar

— No quiero que te canses – me excuse – Además, el camino es largo... Ni pienses siquiera en hacerlo – le ordene al notar como viajaba su mirada de las mochilas hacia mí. Claramente tenia la intención de arrebatármelas, claro que no habría problemas ya que yo podría recuperarla, lo que sí sabia, era que ella intentaría escapar, logrando haci tropezarse y dañarse en el acto

— Esta bien – Acepto enfurruñada, mientras comenzaba a caminar

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? – Le pregunte divertido al ver como comenzaba a caminar por el sendero –Bells. El camino no es por allí

— Me lo hubieras dicho antes - Bufo

— Ya, ven aquí ovejita – Tome su mano para comenzar a guiarla por el bosque

.

.

.

— ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunte una vez que nos encontrábamos frente a la cabaña

— Es hermosa – murmuro

— Creo que hay cosas mucho más hermosas en la vida – asegure, mientras la observaba hipnotizado por subelleza. Ella al darse cuanta, se sonrojo furiosamente

— Mejor entremos – Comenzo a caminar. Antes de que diera siquiera dos pasos completos, la atraje hacia mí para besarla. Comenzo siendo un beso Tierno. Pero al igual que en este ultimo tiempo, el beso comenzo a hacerse mas apasionado

— Creo que ahora si, deberíamos entrar – susurre contra sus labios a la vez que trataba de recuperar aire

— Claro. Entremos – Contesto apenada — Abriré la puerta – sonrío con picardía mostrándome la pequeña y plateada llave que se encontraba entre sus manos. La cual minutos atrás, se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón

— Pequeña ladronzuela – Reí al verla correr hacia la entrada de la cabaña, no sin antes haberse caído unas dos veces

Sin duda Bella era mi perdición... Una perdición, a la cual estaba mas que dispuesto a someterme

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Bueno aquí, les traigo este nuevo Capitulo. Disculpen por la demora... Pero creo que a valido la pena ¿Ustedes que creen?**_

_**Bueno. Cualquier comentario, Duda u Amenaza. No duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**Los invito a todos a pasar por mis otras historias... Tal vez les gusten, quien sabe**_

_**Bueno gente linda... No se olviden de dejar un REVIERWS. **_

_**Aprieten ese sexy botoncito verde y complazcan a su escritora con un Revierws **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	12. Venganza Dulce Y Placentera

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que me torturas con hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno! **_

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

— ¿Me dirás a donde me llevaras? – Le pregunte a mi querido novio, quien en estos momentos se encontraba luchando con la cremallera de mi chaqueta

— No – Murmuro, demasiado entretenido, luchando con la maldita chaqueta

— Edward, sé colocarme una chaqueta por mi misma –Me queje como una niña pequeña

— Sí pero... Solo quiero, asegurarme que cierre bien – Reí al escuchar como lanzaba una maldición por lo bajo

— Edward. Deja que me aliste sola – Le pedí, mientras retiraba sus manos de mi chaqueta y cerraba rápidamente la cremallera

— Eso debe tener un truco – Aseguro enfurruñado, en apenas un susurro

— No Cullen, no lo tiene – Deposite un casto beso sobre sus labios – Solo debes ser paciente

— ¡Sabia que tenia un truco! – Exclamo – Ahora ¿En donde estabamos? – Pregunto pícaramente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

— Mmm... En que me besarías nuevamente – Conteste tontamente

— ¡Ya vallasen de una vez! – Chillo Alice, mientras nos empujaba hacia la puerta principal – Edward, no olvides llamar. Esme se preocupara mucho y no quiero que tenga una crisis nerviosa por tu culpa – Le ordeno

— Alice, volveremos a la hora del crepúsculo – La tranquilizo él

— Sí, si, lo que tu digas – Comento como si Edward siquiera hubiera hablado

— Jamas cambiaras – Rió divertido, mientras abría la puerta del _Volvo_ para mí

— ¡No olvides llamar! – Grito Alice, antes de que Edward pusiera en marcha el _Volvo_

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos dentro de la cabaña... Mi Sorpresa/Secreto

— Bien. La chimenea ya esta lista – Exclamo contento Edward, luego de haber tardado mas de una hora en encender la bendita chimenea

— Vaya, yo creí que tardarías una hora mas – Me burle

— Todo lleva su proceso señorita – Me revolvió el cabello – ¿Aun tienes frío?

— Si. Pero ahora pasara

— Hazte a un lado – Dijo, mientras se hacia lugar en el mullido sofá junto a mi - Ven aquí pequeña – Me enrollo con entre sus brazos

— Eres muy cálido – Suspire con cansancio

— Y tú eres muy friolenta

— Lo sé – murmure medio adormilada – Podría estar en el infierno, que yo aun seguiría teniendo frío

— Bien, pues entonces, te seguiría hasta el infierno – Aseguro – Ahora duerme pequeña, debes estar ya demasiado cansada por la caminata

— ¿Tu no te encuentras cansado? – Pregunte confundida

— Tengo buena resistencia física – Fruncí el ceño

— ¿Acaso insinúas que yo no?

— Bella. Duerme – Dijo divertido. En otra situación (una en la que me encontrara menos cansada), le hubiera discutido su pequeño comentario

— Cántame – Le pedí a lo que él obedecido instantáneamente, comenzando a cantar esa ya tan conocida melodía, de la cual no sabia siquiera el nombre

.

.

.

Luego de una gratificante siesta junto a Edward, me encontraba despierta, pero aun así no abría mis ojos

— Bella, sé que te haz despertado – Escuche susurrar a Edward, en mi oído

— No es cierto – Murmure, ocasionando que él riera

— Bien. Pues entonces no creo, que quieras saber que esta nevando fuera – Y como sise tratase de un resorte, me levante rápidamente del sofá, tirando a Edward en el acto y salí hacia afuera.

Si. Indudablemente estaba nevando, todo el paisaje sé, encontraba cubierto por una espesa capa blanca

— ¡Diablos hace frío! – Me queje, mientras corría nuevamente hacia dentro de la cabaña, con un Edward demasiado divertido esperándome sentado en el sofá

— ¿Frío? – Pregunto burlón

— Sí – Asegure, mientras me acurrucaba nuevamente entre sus cálidos brazos – Gracias por avisarme – Dije irónicamente

— No necesitas ser un genio para saber que cuando nieva, hace frío – Le golpee jugetonamente – Oye, creo que soy un hombre golpeado – Puso una carita de cachorro sufrido

— Melodramático – Me queje, abrazándome aun más a él. ¡Vaya que hacia frío!

— Ya pequeña. ¿Quieres observar la nieve? – Asentí, fervientemente.

Me encantaba observar nevar, simplemente me hacia recordar aquellas Navidades, en las que pasaba en familia junto a Renee y Charlie, antes de que estos se separaran

— Bien. Primero tomaremos cacao caliente y luego nos abrigaremos e iremos a observar como nieva

— Claro papá – Rodé los ojos

— Gracias a dios, no soy tu padre – Aseguro serio – Si lo fuera, no podría hacer esto – Deposito un beso fugas entre mis labios antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina

— Cierto. Me alegra mucho, que no seas mi padre - Me estremecí ante el pensamiento, de tener a Edward como mi padre

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos fuera de la cabaña observando la nieve o más precisamente, en el claro secreto de Edward observando la nieve

El claro, sin duda era hermoso aun con nieve cubriéndolo por doquier

— Es hermoso

— Lo es. Eh venido aquí desde que tengo memoria, un día, lo descubrí cuando escapaba de Alice.

Por eso mi abuelo me heredo esta cabaña, creo que él, ya sabia de la existencia de este claro. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el claro, se encuentra a una corta distancia de la cabaña, era mas que seguro que él sabia de su existencia

Sonreí, al observar como dirigía su vista hacia ningún lugar en especial, recordando de seguro algún buen momento

— ¿En que piensas? – Le pregunte curiosa

— En ti – Lo observe expectante a que siguiera hablando – En que eres la segunda chica a la que invito a mi claro

— ¿Con qué segunda? – Pregunte celosa. Ok, no era "romántico" que tu novio, te dijera que a parte de ti, tambien invito a otra chica a su claro

— Si – Admitió mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos – La primera fue Esme, aunque ella, solo me obligo que le dijera a donde me escapaba todas las veces que veníamos a visitar a los abuelos – Sonrío - ¿No estarás celosa de Esme? – Bufe, ante la mirada burlona que me dirigía en estos momentos

— No. No lo estoy – Lo empuje para que me soltara, cosa que hizo. Grave error, ya que caí sobre mi trasero, al suelo cubierto de nieve – Auch, mis pompas – Me queje

— ¿Es-Tas bi-en amor? – Pregunto entre risas Edward, mientras me tendía la mano

— No te rías de mí Cullen

— Bells, no me rió de ti, me rió con tigo

— Estoy segura que, te ríes de mí – Me incorpore mirándolo ceñuda

— Juro por mi pecesito dorado que no me reía de ti – Levanto sus manos en señal de inocencia

— ¡Edward, tú no tienes un pacesito dorado!

— Lo siento – Dijo sin realmente hacerlo, ya que aun seguía, riéndose sin cesar

— Yo tambien – Sonreí maliciosa

— ¿Por qué te...? – Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que se encontraba tendido sobre la nieve, debido a que en un acto divinamente ágil de mi parte, lo empuje al suelo, para luego largarme a correr hacia la cabaña ya que conociendo como conocía a Edward, él se vengaría

— ¡Swan! ¡No hullas! –Escuche que gritaba. Sin poder evitarlo, comenze a reír, cosa que no me ayudaba demasiado en mi plan de huida - ¿Adonde crees que iras? – Pregunto frente a mí. ¡Demonios que corría rápido!

Observe con anhelo la puerta principal de la cabaña... estaba tan cerca

— Edward – Me sentía, al igual que una presa cuando es acorralada por su depredador – La venganza no en buena consejera – Asegure al ver como una perfecta bola de nieve se encontraba en su mano derecha

— Eso crees Isabella – Bufe, odiaba que me llamara haci – Yo creo que la venganza siempre, es buena consejera – Aseguro mientras me acorralaba entre un inmenso árbol y sus brazos, formando haci una _cárcel_ perfecta

— No. No, lo... ¡Edward! – Chille al sentir como algo frío impactaba en mi mejilla izquierda – bruto, esta helada

— Bells, es nieve – Rodó los ojos

— Que malvado eres – hice un puchero, como los que me enseño Alice - ¿Cómo haz podido hacerle esto a tu novia? – Señale mi mejilla, la cual estaba comenzando a congelarse

— Lo siento – Dijo aun sin liberarme de _su cárcel_

— Mientes

— Claro que no. Sabez que yo jamás te mentiría– Aseguro, mientras comenzaba a depositar un pequeño camino de besos por mi mandíbula

— ¿N-No? – Pregunte, en apenas un susurro, ya que no me ayudaba de mucho que Edward comenzara a distraerme con sus besos

— Jamás te mentiría amor – Y como prueba de ello, junto nuestros labios en una apasionado beso

— ¿Jamás? – Pregunte en un susurro sobre sus labios

— Jamás – Respondió mientras comenzaba a besar con desesperación mi cuello, logrando que mi cuerpo respondiera automáticamente, enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cadera — Para Bella. Por favor – Rogó cuando comenze a acariciar su espalda por sobre la ropa

— ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte desconcertada a la vez que él me depositaba en el piso

— Esto... no... yo... no podemos hacerlo. Debemos volver a casa – Observo como la hora del crepúsculo hacia acto de presencia en el cielo

— ¡La verdad, es que no te entiendo Edward! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Me quieres? – Grite furiosa

— Claro que si Bella, es solo que... – Suspiro frustrado. ¡El no sabia, lo que era estar frustrado! – Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto... ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

— No haz echo el amor conmigo, solo por que espera a que el momento sea perfecto

— Exacto... ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Por que eres un idiota – Me observo confundido – Edward, todos y cada unos de los momentos que paso junto a ti, son perfectos – Tome su rostro entre mis manos – inclusive en las peleas, las cuales la mayor parte del tiempo, tú eres el que las ocasiona

— Eso no es cierto – Murmuro haciendo un tierno puchero. Hice caso omiso a su comentario

— Solo, te quiero a ti, no quiero algo perfecto, por que sé que no existe... Edward, haci mismo pases toda tu vida, esperando la ocasión perfecta para hacer el amor con migo, jama llegara

Siempre habrá algo imperfecto y eso es lo que lo hace, en cierto modo perfecto

— Bella... yo

— Solo quiero estar contigo Edward, con nadie más – Soltó un gemido de rendición mientras estampaba ferozmente sus labios contra los míos

Sin duda la venganza de Edward, terminaría, siendo una venganza dulce y placentera

* * *

_**Hola gente lida**_

**¿Qué les párese el Cap?. Edward y Bells al fin harán el amor o les pasara algo y no podrán continuar Muajajaja (Risa malvada)**

_**Bueno, aun estoy decidiendo si dejar a Bella frustrada... otra vez o dejarla que no se frustre :D**_

_**En caso que Edward y Bells confirmen, díganme si quieren que el próximo Cap tenga Lemmon**_

_**ESPERO SUS REVIERWS**_

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	13. Primera Vez

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

— Eres mi perdición – Admitió a la vez que me obligo a enredar mis piernas, sobre sus caderas y comenzó a dirigirnos a ambos hacia la cabaña, aun sin dejar de besar mi cuello.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta nos encontrábamos, ya en la habitación

Mi espalda choco con el mullido colchón. Edward quien se encontraba besando cada parte de mi piel descubierta, se separo lo suficiente como para poder observar para observar mis ojos

—Bella est…

— Por favor. No digas nada, solo bésame –Susurre sobre su oído, ocasionando que un gemido escapara de su boca.

Comenzó a besarme con afán, como yo lo hacia con él, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, logrando que gemidos y jadeos se escaparan de su boca, al igual que el lograba hacerlo con migo

— Edward – Gemí. Sus expertas manos se encontraban, bajo mi blusa masajeando mis senos sobre el sujetador

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa lo más rápido que me era posible, pero no me ayudaba, el echo que mis manos temblaran

Edward, al ver mi objetivo, me ayudo a deshacerme de su molesta camisa, al igual que yo lo ayudaba a deshacerse de mi blusa y así con el resto de la ropa, hasta solo quedar en ropa interior

— Te amo – Sonrío tiernamente, mientras depositaba un camino de besos que comenzaban desde mi cuello, mandíbula hasta, al fin llegar hacia mis labios

— Lo sé – Reí nerviosamente. Sabia que amaba a Edward y que el seria dulce y cariñoso conmigo, pero aun así, no podía evitar, el ponerme nerviosa ante lo desconocido. Edward como siempre noto mi nerviosismo, por lo que frunció ligeramente su ceño

— Bella. Puedo espera... – Coloque mi dedo sobre su boca, evitando que pudiera decir nada mas

— Hazme el amor Edward. Te amo, te necesito... – Acerque mi cuerpo aun mas a él, si es que era posible – Solo a ti – Sus manos acariciaban con timidez mi cintura.

Mis dedos recorrían su pecho, reconociendo cada parte de su anatomía, tratando de darle confianza a que continuara

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de mi sostén, Arquee mi espalda para facilitarle el que lo desabrochara. Una vez que lo hizo, lo lanzo hacia alguna parte de la habitación

Mordí mi labio inferior con vergüenza luego que ya nada me cubría de la cintura hacia arriba

— Te amo pequeña – Susurro con voz ronca. Nuestros besos, al igual que nuestras caricias se fueron haciendo cada vez mas apasionados.

Su lengua, delineo mis labios, pidiendo accesos hacia mi boca, el cual, permití gustosa

— Edw... Edward... Por..favor – Rogué, luego de que su boca, fuera directo a tomar uno de mis pezones logrando que mas gemidos se escaparan de mis labios, sus labios en es parte de mi anatomía lograban que mi respiración se entrecortara

Sus labios dejaron de jugar con mi seno, para comenzar a depositar castos besos sobre mi mejilla, mandíbula y clavícula, a la vez que se desasía de mí, ultima prenda. Me sonroje al saber que estaba totalmente expuesta, instintivamente intente cubrirme con mis manos, pero él me lo impidió con una sonrisa

— Eres hermosa Bella — Se adueño de mis labios, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, continuando así con otra ronda de besos, caricias y sensaciones de infinito placer

Me urgía tenerlo dentro de mi... unirnos de todas las maneras posible, y se lo hice saber.

— Edward – Gruñí, al ver como detenía mis manos, cuando estas se proponían deshacerse de su ultima prenda, el solo mordió lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja a la vez que sonreía, sin dudad de cierta manera disfrutaba mi frustración, de eso no queda duda.

Me deshice rápidamente de su ultima prenda con su ayuda... dejando así, al descubierto su perfecta y gran anatomía.

La duda y el miedo comenzó a invadirme

¿Acaso "_eso_" cabria en mi?. No, era muy grande

Edward, quien al parecer, observaba atentamente mi rostro rió con voz ronca

— No te preocupes... Tratare que no duela demasiado Bells – Aseguro, aun mas nervioso que yo. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo y a la vez tranquilizarme

¿Acaso no era yo la de la primera vez?

Se acomodo lentamente entre mis piernas a la vez que comenzaba a besarme con fervor. La punta de su miembro, comenzó a entrar lentamente, la sensación era realmente incomoda, pero aun no era dolorosa.

Se quedo quieto al estar completamente dentro de mí, el dolor tal y como mucha veces me habían comentado, me invadió completamente, aunque no con la intensidad en la que decían, este, mas bien era un dolor llevadero, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso

— Prometo que pasara Bells – Susurraba una y otra vez, comenzando a besar suavemente mi rostro

El dolor desapareció, dándole lugar a el placer, un indescriptible y único placer

Moví mis caderas ligeramente para que comenzara a moverse, sus movimientos eran lentos... una tortura, mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de nuestros labio. Las embestidas, comenzaron a aumentar de una manera rápida y sumamente placentera

— Ed…ward

— Eres... mía - Murmuro

— Lo soy, Ed... hmm- Asegure en apenas un susurro cerca de su oído, por lo cual el logro escucharme perfectamente, los gemidos se habían transformado en, pequeños gritos de placer – Edward – Casi grite, cuando llegue, por primera vez a la cumbre del placer

Una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiración al igual que nuestros latidos eran demasiadas agitadas

Salió lentamente de sin apartarme de su cuerpo, bese su cuello a la vez que él besaba mi frente, para luego acercarme aun mas a él, permitiéndome recostar mi cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho

— Duerme pequeña – Susurro sobre mi cabello – Luego no podrás hacerlo – Comento. Podía imaginármelo con una sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios

— Es una amenaza Cullen – Pregunte aunque un bostezo escapo de mi boca

— Solo una advertencia Swan – Rió, comenzando a acariciar con suavidad mi cabello

— Te creeré... –Mis palabras, se apagaban cada vez mas, mis párpados pesaban demasiado – Cuando...

— Duerme Bella –Escuche susurrar a Edward – Te amo – Fue lo ultimo que mis oídos lograron captar antes de dejarme caer rendida en los brazos de _Morfeo_

_Sin duda alguna... Esta fue mi perfecta primera vez_

**EDWARD POV**

Observaba detenidamente como aquella hermosa mujer dormía entre mis brazos, con su perfectos y carnosos labios formando una perfecta "o"

Mi corazón, no cabía de tanta felicidad. Me sentía orgulloso y honrado, de ser el primer hombre que tuvo a Bella entre sus brazos, haciéndola llegar hasta el mismísimo paraíso, y no cabe decir que seria el único, ya que no dejaría que ningún idiota la tocase de esa manera ni de ninguna otra

El solo pensamiento lograba enloquecerme de los celos. Inconscientemente, la estreche aun más entre mis brazos

— Hola – Susurro con voz patosa, aunque una sonrisa adorna sus labios

— Hola pequeña – Acaricie su rostro

— No soy pequeña – Se quejo como siempre que utilizaba a exceso ese apodo, yo solo pude como siempre reír, recibiendo un pequeño pero juguetón golpe de su parte

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he dañado? - Pregunte con preocupación

— Ha sido perfecto Edward – Aseguro, antes de besarme con aquella ternura que tanto la caracterizaba. Sin poder siquiera evitarlo la acerque aun más a mi cuerpo

— ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunte ya demasiado preocupado, luego de que Bella, soltara un gemido de dolor ante mi agarre. Ella solo me sonrío, cubriéndose aun más con las sabanas

— No es nada – Mintió, lo podía notar en sus ojos, me estaba mintiendo. La mire con severidad

— Bella. Dime por favor que te sucede, sabes que comenzare a sacar conclusiones por mi mismo y tal vez no sean las adecuadas, me preocupare y...

— Edward – Me paro Bella divertida – Es solo que... es un pequeño cardenal... No es nada – Le resto importancia al asunto

— Déjame verlo - Pedí

—Edward – Se quejo ceñuda

— Por favor – Negó con la cabeza – Por favor – Volví a repetir con voz suave, comenzando a besar su hombro

— Que tramposo eres –Me acuso, a la vez que se volteaba lentamente. Cuidadosamente fui destapando su espalda hasta llegar hacia ese "Pequeño" cardenal. Maldije por lo bajo, por haber sido tan bruto y desconsiderado con ella, ese cardenal no era para nada pequeño e incluso verlo dolía, o al menos a mi me dolía tanto o incluso mas que a ella.

En esos momentos, realmente me sentía como un mounstro

— Lo siento- Me disculpe en apenar un susurro, acariciando suavemente su espalda baja, en donde se encontraba el cardenal

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Pregunto confundida, mirándome sobre su hombro

— Siento. Haberte lastimado, juro que no quise ser tan bruto, yo...

— Edward Anthony Cullen – Bella, volteo rápidamente, quedando haci frente a mi, observándome furiosa... y no la culpaba, debía odiarme por haber sido un estúpido idiota hormonal que no la cuido - ¿Por qué demonios eres así? – La observe confundido. Ella solo bufo exasperada

— No te... entiendo – Admití un poco avergonzado, tratando de no observara a los ojos, lo que menos quería era ver su enojo hacia mi

— Por que siempre... siempre eres... tan tú – Si minutos atrás no la entendía, ahora lo hacia menos – Edward. Fue solo un accidente, además no es como si me hubiera quejado cuando me golpee – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a observarla - Te haz dado cuenta que, tu eras el que quería un momento perfecto y lo estas arruinando – Trate de buscar algún astíbo de enojo, asco o algo que me indicara que realmente estaba enojada conmigo, aunque solo logre encontrar ternura, diversión y amor

— Lo siento

— Ya deja de disculparte o te tacleare – Me amenazo

— Lo siento – Repetí

— Edward... Eres... tan... Ash – Esta vez me observo con enojo, para luego comenzar a besarme con pasión, pero sin dejar de lado esa característica dulzura y cariño que siempre empleaba en cada uno de nuestros besos

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la recosté lentamente sobre la cama, aun besándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero sin tratar de tocar la parte en donde se encontraba golpeada, para evitar causarle dolor

— Hazme el amor Edward- Pidió sobre el hueco que existía entre mi cuello y hombro – Hazme el amor... Otra vez- Comenzó a besar mi hombro, para ascender hacia mi cuello y mordisquearlo levemente

Haciéndome sentir un deseo y una pasión, que jamás ninguna otra despertó en mi... La amaba y estoy seguro que siempre lo haría

Ella era a la primera vez, que realmente amaba a alguien con tanta devoción

— Te haré el amor cuantas veces quieras – Dije y así fue la primera, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y hubiera habido una quinta y una sexta vez, si Bella, no hubiera estado tan cansada como para continuar

* * *

_**Hola gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el Cap a todas las que me pidieron Lemmon... ¡Si hablo con ustedes, no se hagan las inocentes y desentendidas!**_

_**Bueno, creo que ha sido... ¿Interesante?. Escribir este Cap... ¿Ustedes que opinan? **_

**_Que presuntuoso que resulto ser Eddie ´_´_**

_**Bueno, espero con impaciencia sus RR**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **_

_**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!**_


	14. ¿Bella Hormonal?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Perfecto… Simplemente perfecto, si me pidieran que eligiese, un momento de mi vida congelar y así que jamás terminase, sin duda seria este...

Me encontraba recostada, en la mullida cama, completamente desnuda junto a Edward, quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado; Parecía imposible que aun dormido su belleza se intensificara

Reí, al ver como un pequeño puchero se formaba entre sus labios haciéndolo parecer un niño enojado… Era adorable

— Edward — susurre, comenzando a depositar pequeños besos por su rostro — Edward amor… — deje escapar un gritito ahogado, cuando Edward rodeo su cuerpo quedando sobre mi

— Mmm… Me estas matando Bells — Se burlo, besando mis labios, comenzando a descender hasta mi cuello. A decir verdad, tenia razon. Mi recien experimentada vida sexual, pues solo lo podroa definier con una palabra... ¡Como es que me perdi de algo así, todos estos años!

— Lo sé — dije de manera socarrona, logrando que riera — Pero no te levante para "Eso"

Al terminar mi frase, los labios insistentes de Edward, instantáneamente abandonaron mi piel, por lo cual tuve que evitar con todas mis fuerzas lanzar una maldición por lo alto

— ¿"Eso"? — Repitió burlón — ¿Qué es "eso" Bella?

— "Eso", es simplemente, eso — afirme avergonzada

— No lo comprendo

— Edward— me queje, al sentir mis mejillas arder

— Bella —dijo utilizando, mi mismo tono de voz — Soy un niño en plena etapa de crecimiento y necesito respuestas

— Pues yo creo que eres lo suficientemente grande. Créeme, no tienes nada de niño — comente rápidamente

Edward enarco una de sus perfectas cejas, conteniendo sus ganas de reír… Lo amo, dios sabe que si, pero en ocasiones como estas, en las cuales al parecer, le fascina que yo me auto avergüence, tengo una ganas incontrolable de asfixiarlo con una almohada

— Lo sé — repitió de manera arrogante, una vez que se recompuso — Pero aun no me has dicho que significa "Eso"

Suspire, en busca del valor para decirlo. Puede sonar tonto e incluso patético, pero era la verdad, el decir que había hecho el amor con Edward, aun me producía un sentimiento de vergüenza

— Hacer el amor — farfulle, entre dientes, en apenas un susurro

— Creo que no te eh escuchado amor

— Edward Cullen, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, así que deja de hacerte el tonto, soy tu novia y aun tengo vergüenza de decir que hemos hecho el amor…

Mi discurso _ "Edward eres un..."_, fue interrumpido por unos dulces labios, que se estamparon contra los míos salvajemente, dejándome sin respiración y capacidad alguna de pensar

— Te amo — susurro sobre mis labios, rodando su cuerpo, para que esta vez fuera yo la que quedara sobre él — ¡Vaya vista! — exclamo, recibiendo un golpe juguetón de mi parte

— Yo también te amo — confesé, recostando mi cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho

— ¿Aunque me comporte como un tonto engreído y arrogante?

… "_Eres un tonto engreído y arrogante"…_ — le había gritado en una de nuestras tantas peleas en la universidad

— Por supuesto. Si no te comportaras de esa manera, no serias tú

— ¿Gracias? — rodé los ojos

— ¿Tú, aun sigues creyendo que soy fastidiosa?

— ¡Por supuesto…!

— ¡Edward! — Gruñí enojada, al menos lo hubiera negado por educación — ¡Eres…!

— Y enojona — me interrumpió, depositando un beso en mi coronilla — Pero te amo con y sin defectos

— Si. Esa respuesta me agrada

— ¿Me he salvado de tu furia?

— Solo por ahora Cullen… ¡Casi lo olvido! — Chille, observándolo de mala manera — ¡¿Por qué no me has hecho acordar?

— ¿De qué? — pregunto confundido. Rápidamente me puse de pie, envolviendo la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo, comenzando a dirigirme hacia la cocina en busca de mi objetivo — Bella amor, aun no soy lector de mentes, ¿puedes decirme de que hablas?

— Debes llamar a Esme — una vez a su lado, le tendí el teléfono celular

— ¿Para qué?

— Cuando estaba durmiendo me Alice llamo y ha dicho que TÚ, debes llamar a Esme — La llamada de Alice, es algo de lo que estoy segura quiero olvidar por el resto de mi existencia

— ¿No te ha dicho nada mas?

—Es Alice— dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — Solo dijo eso y siendo sincera, siquiera me dejo hablar

— Ese pequeño demonio

— ¡Oye! Tenle más respeto, una persona puede hablar con esa velocidad, merece respeto — comente sentándome en la cama, a su lado.Él me obserbo divertido, antes de marcar el numero en el movil

— Hola Alice…Pásame con mamá — comenzó a hablar por el móvil

**EDWARD POV**

Bufe, al ver como mi madre, salía corriendo de la casa, para abrasar a Bella como si esta hubiera sido participe de un accidente de transito. A decir verdad, suena increíble que aquella mujer que me trajo al mundo, se preocupara por mi novia, la cual estaba perfectamente a ni lado, en aquella segura y reconfortante cabaña, que por mi

— Cariño… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto aflojando un poco su abrazo, para poder observar con claridad a Bella, sonrojada — ¿Edward te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha molestado?

Mi rostro en estos momentos debía ser digno para una fotografía "¿Te ha hecho daño?" "¿Te ha molestado?"

¡Acaso creía que era un pervertido brabucón!

—Gracias Esme, me encuentro bien

— Me alegro mi niña, pero entremos adentro que estas congelándote — y sin decir más, se alejo junto a mi hermosa novia, quien solo me observaba a maneras de disculpa, al verme a mí cargando con el poco equipaje con el que nos fuimos

A pocos metros, pude ver a Carlisle acercándose hacia mí con una sonrisa

— Al parecer tu madre, ya te ha remplazado

— Se supone que es Emmet, el que debe pelearme, no tu papá — él se encogió de hombros, tomando una de las dos mochilas

— He estado aburrido, desde que has secuestrado a mi hija adoptiva

— ¡Solo ha sido un día y no la eh secuestrado! — rebatí, adentrándonos al típico calor, que solo, el hogar Cullen ofrecía

— Emm-et air-e — escuche quejarse a Bella, quien era exprimida, entre los brazos del grandulón

— ¡Emmet suéltala! — le ordene, abrasando a Bella, quien solo le sonreía a Emmet

—Los extrañe ¿Quién diría que algún día te extrañaría Edward? —Comento contrariado — No. Solo eh extrañado a Bella

— ¡Eres un…!

— Veo que no han cambiado mucho — se dejo escuchar una ya conocida voz, proveniente de la puerta principal

— Tanya — bramo con jubilo Emmet, corriendo a abrazarla, al igual que yo

— Le eh ofrecido que se quedara con nosotros ¿No les molesta verdad? — pregunto una sonriente Rose, quien se encontraba detrás de Tanya

— ¿Tu eres la novia de mi Eddie? ¡Un gusto en volverte a ver!

**BELLA POV**

…"_¿Tu eres la novia de mi Eddie? ¡Un gusto en volverte a ver!"…_

Maldita arpía. El sarcasmo y cada una de sus palabras, eran notablemente falsas. Hace más de una semana, dos horas y catorce minutos que esa _cosa_, se estaba hospedando bajo el mismo techo que el igual que Rosalie, la cual al parecer le encantaba y apoyaba en todos y en cada unos de los "hermosos comentarios" de Tanya para mi persona

La muy perra, se atrevía incluso a prácticamente insultarme delante de Edward o insinuársele, cosa que el estúpido de mi novio, no notaba...

Ahora mismo, nos encontrábamos junto a Edward, recostados en el sofá, abrasados mientras observábamos una película de terror

— Amor, es solo una mala película — me consolaba, al sentir como mi agarre alrededor de su mano se afianzaba cada vez mas

—No es mala — la defendí, ya que no se podría catalogar a una película como mala, cuando esta lograba que temieras hasta de tu sombra

— ¡Es imposible que alguien sangre tanto!

— ¿Y tu como sabez? — pregunte desconfiada

— Estudio medicina — justifico con obviedad, despeinando mi cabello

—Amore, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine? — pregunto Tanya, quien se acercaba hacia Edward, contoneando sus caderas…Ugh, maldita arpía venenosa

— No, en realidad no Tany — una mueca de disgusto se formo en el rostro de "Tany" — ¿fuimos al cine? — me contuve de reir en la cara de la rubia oxigenda

— Por supuesto lindo, tal vez no lo recuerdes porque yo no llorisqueaba como una niñita miedosa — muy bien, ese comentario se consideraría de aquí, hasta la China como una indirecta muy directa

— ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

— ¿Acaso te has de sentir identificada?

Reí secamente, conteniendo mis ganas de estamparla contra la pared y arrancarle uno por uno su teñido cabello y lo peor de todo fue que tanto ella como Edward, comenzaron a reír

— ¿Amor? ¡¿Bella? — furiosa como me encontraba, me dirigí hacia la habitación del imbécil de Edward Cullen, en busca de mi maleta.

Cansada, Furiosa, con pensamientos psicópatas… Esa y muchas otras palabras no muy buenas, definían mi estado de animo

Ya era demasiado, tener que soportar los comentarios hirientes de Rosalie, para ahora soportar los de Tanya Denali… NO, me niego, puede que ame a Edward, pero no estoy obligada a soportar a su amiga y a su otra amiga o como quiera llamarle

— Vete — le ordene al verlo observarme atónito, preparar mis maletas

— ¿Qu-e, Que haces?

— ¿Tú qué crees genio? — Comete mordazmente — Ya me he cansado. Eres un idiota

— Puedes dejar de preparar la maldita maleta y explicarme de que demonios te has cansado —exclamo furiosamente, controlando al igual que yo su tono de voz, para que nadie se enterara de nuestra discusión

— Abre la puerta Edward… ¡Ahora! — formule, cada palabra de manera fría y pausada, al encontrarme con él, cerrando con cerrojo la puerta

— No. Me debes una explicación

— ¿Una explicación? ¡Se explica por sí solo Edward! — chille gesticulando con la manos desesperadamente —En un comienzo, soporte a Rosalie y sus comentarios de niña enfurecida ¿Me queje? No. Ahora resulta que debo de soportar a Tanya y sus comentarios hirientes ¡No lo hare!

— Ellas…Solo son así Bells

— Me importa nada ¡Yo me iré!

— ¡¿Adonde demonios planeas irte?

— ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

— Deja de comportare como una niña — su comentario por alguna razón, logro enfurecerme más. ¿YO niña? Entonces él era un idiota, estúpido, bobo y todos y cada unos de los insultos que existan en el planeta

— Déjame salir Cullen

— Bien, ¿te seguirás comportando de esa manera?. Entonces te tratare como una niña

— ¿Qué?

— Te quedas aquí — la escena sucedió prácticamente en cámara lenta. De manera rápida, Edward salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, para luego escuchar, como el cerrojo era cerrado… ¡Se atrevió a encerrarme!

**EDWARD POV**

Me sentía mal. Muy mal

Sé que no debí encerrar a Bella y mucho menos gritarle, es solo que sus quejas eran…No creo que los comentarios de Tanya y Rose, sean dirigidos a ella… ¡Diablos!

Bella, tampoco ayudaba mucho con sus constantes cambios de humor. Era casi irreal que de un momento, estuviera riendo abrazada junto a mí y de otro estuviera llorando peleándose conmigo

El verla llorar, me hizo sentir como un maldito bastardo, tal vez ella tenía razón y yo era el idiota que no notaba los insultos de Tanya y Rosalie hacia frustrado, golpeando con mi puño la pared

— ¡Hey! Mamá se enojara si golpeas su pared

— Emmet — gruñí, al verlo tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, en el cual minutos antes me encontraba junto a Bella

— Woaw… ¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Por qué esa cara?

— Es Bella — confesé, sentándome a su lado, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos — Está furiosa

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita, idiota? — Oh genial, lo que me faltaba, pelearme con Emmet

— Nada…Creo. Es solo que sus contantes cambios de humor… Ugh, es insoportable cuando se enoja

— Si, te entiendo. Rose hasta parece juna mujer embarazada, cuando se enoja realmente — rió a carcajada limpias — No quiero imaginarme como será Bella, cuando tenga al pequeño Eddie, dentro de su vientre

Sin poderlo evitar, comencé a reír con él. A decir verdad, Emmet, tenía razón, Bella se comportaba como una embarazada hormonal, cosa que era imposible ya que yo me cuide… ¡La santísima mierda! ¡NO me cuide!

— Oh…Di-os…So-y un idio-ta

— Eso toda la familia lo sabe Edward... Ed ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces estar aun más pálido

— Yo…Ella… ¡Bella!

* * *

_**Hola gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el Cap. **_

_**Bueno… ¿Qué creen? ¿Habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia Cullen?**_

_**Bueno, espero con impaciencia sus RR**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **_

_**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!**_


	15. ¿Develaciones?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Maldito. Maldito y mil veces maldito Edward Cullen. Me encontraba sentada en la cama, con mis piernas cruzabas, observando atentamente la puerta… ¡Dios! Ya había pasado casi una hora y minutos, desde que el imbécil que tengo como novio, me encerró en esta maldita habitación. Si dentro de cinco minutos, no habría esa estúpida puerta, empezaría a gritar: _"¡Abran!" Y "¡Muero de hambre!"_

— Ya verás…morirás…tu…traidor… — mascullaba insultos y amenazas casi intangibles, hasta para mí misma. ¡Quien encierra a su novia! ¡Siquiera mis padres lo han hecho y soy su hija!

Casi chillo de felicidad, al escuchar el característico sonido, que producía una cerradura al ser abierta; Debelando la, en estos momentos, estúpida figura de Edward

_Nota Mental: Aprender insultos. Caso extremo: Pedirle a Emmet que me enseñe a insultar_

— Bells Amor…

— ¡Amor nada! ¡Tu maldito privador de libertad! — Comencé a gritar, acercándome hacia él, golpeando su pecho repetidamente, con unos de mis dedos a manera de reproche — ¿Cómo se te ocurre encerrarme? Eres tan…

— Lo siento — se disculpo cubriendo mi boca con una de sus manos. ¡Diablos! Siempre hacia lo mismo — Se que soy un estúpido y que no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas; Pero al verte, preparando tus maletas…yo…no podía, dejarte ir Bells —susurro, pegando su frente con la mía, luego de dejar de cubrir mi boca — Disculpa, pero no quiero dejarte ir y si eso, me hace un maldito egoísta…

— No tenias derecho a encerrarme — le reproche en apenas un susurro, pues a decir verdad sus palabras…Diablos, lo había hecho otra vez ¿Para qué me esforzaba? ¿Para qué me tomaba la molestia de enojarme con él?

La verdad era que no lo sé. Siempre terminaba ganando él, con solo decir, tres míseras palabras lograba que lo perdonara. Era injusto y frustrante, incluso aunque mi conciencia gritara que no lo perdonara…Ni ella misma se escuchaba

— Lo sé y lo siento

— Ya has dicho "Lo siento" — comente cruzándome de brazos, alejándome de su toque. Él sonrió tristemente, observándome con determinación

—No me perdonaras, cierto — afirmo, no pregunto. Debía admitir que me conocía demasiado bien — ¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu perdón?

— No lo harás

— ¿Sabes que me lastimas? — pregunto melodramáticamente, sacando a relucir su tono bromista. Bufe, no era tiempo de juegos. Era una discusión…oh, al menos intentaba serlo

— Si Cullen, lo sé — dije, alejándome aun más de él, teniendo una distancia prudente, para evitar que sus "trucos", hicieran efecto, en el pequeño ápice de convicción y enojo que me quedaba

— Creo que…creo — comenzó a decir con voz estrangulada, jadeando en busca de aire, sosteniendo su pecho, mas precisamrnte, en donde se encontraba el corazón

— No es divertido, Cullen… ¿Edward? ¡Edward! — exclame preocupada, al ver las muecas de dolor que hacía en esos momentos. En tan solo una milésima de segundos me encontraba a su lado — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Solo-lo…necesito…sentar-me — rápidamente lo guie hacia la cama, dado a que en la silla se encontraba mi maleta, sin hacer

— Ed…amor…. ¡Llamare a Carlisle! — murmure intentando alejarme de él, para ir en busca de Esme o Carlisle

— ¡No! — exclamo él, sosteniendo mi brazo, obligándome a acercarme, hasta casi estar sobre él, recostada en la cama. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho ¡Dios! Debí haber tomado la clase de primeros auxilios junto a Renee…pero no; Yo estaba demasiado ocupada enviando mis solicitudes para las universidades

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Te duele? ¡Habla!

— Se…lo que-e tengo

— ¿Qué? — pregunté preocupada, al ver el esfuerzo con el que hablaba

— Es… un caso-o severo de…rompimiento...de corazón. Me mata que te enojes conmigo Bells — términos de decir con una voz perfectamente normal. Abrí y cerré varias veces la boca sin saber que decir. Por un lado quería reír de alegría, al ver que él se encontraba bien, pero por otro lado, esta vez, de verdad quería ahogarlo con la almohada

— ¡Eres un idiota! — grito furiosa, intentando alejarme de él, quien me tenia sujeta por la cintura

— ¿Idiota? ¡Así tratas a alguien moribundo! — tuvo la desfachatez de contestarme con una maldita sonrisa, adorando su perfecto rostro

— ¡Te odio, maldito insensible! — Llorisquee, golpeando su pecho de manera torpe, pues la distancia de nuestros cuerpos era casi inexistente — ¡No es gracioso! ¡Deja de reírte!

— Lo siento

— ¡NO! No me convencerás con tu estúpida sonrisa torcida, ni lo creas Edward Cullen — asegure, evitando verle el rostro

— Eres aun más hermosa, cuando te enojas — aseguro, depositando de manera juguetona un casto beso en mi mejilla — me encanta cuando te pones de preocupona y sonríes. Me vuelves loco Bells — susurro sobre mis labios

— ¡Ja! —chille, logrando su momento de distracción, para escaparme de entre sus brazos, no sin antes caer, de una manera completamente ridícula, desde la cama al suelo

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fue planeado! — justifique ridículamente, para luego sonrojarme. Edward, ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, sosteniendo du peso con sus manos observándome divertido

— Claro — comento con sorna, sonriendo de aquella manera torcida que tanto me gustaba…

— No puedo creerlo. Eres un animal. No, ellos si tienen sensibilidad… ¿Sabes lo horrible que me sentí al pensar que te ocurría algo? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No me toques! — chille a voz de grito, al ver como entrelazaba nuestras manos, acercándome a él, para sentarme en su regazo

— Debes admitir que fue divertido — murmuró, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho —No creí que te enojarías tanto

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunte con sorna — Por dejarme encerrada por más de una hora o por casi hacer que muera del susto

— Por ambas, aunque mucho más por la segunda opción — contesto con picardía, ganándose un gruñido de mí parte — Te amo — susurro con un tono de voz completamente dulce e inocente, al igual que la de un niño, evitando ser reprendido, por una de sus travesuras cometidas. Suspire rendida y a la vez aliviada, al menos era una broma, nada divertida de su parte, pero broma al fin y al cabo

— Yo también Edward. Te amo mucho

— ¿Cuánto? — reí por lo tonta de su pregunta

— Te amo… —me quede en silencio, sabiendo que el suspenso lo mataría. Tal cual como lo predije, Edward había comenzado a morder tiernamente mi cuello, a la vez que realizaba un molesto tamborileo con su pie — ¡Oye! — Me queje entre risas, observándolo al rostro, besando la punta de su nariz — Eres mi vida, te amo de manera incondicional, aunque te comportes como un tonto

— Eres malvada — susurro con voz ronca, obligando a colocarme a horcadas sobre él — Torturar así a tu novio — recrimino con la mirada, chasqueándola lengua — Mereces, el peor de los castigos

— ¿Castigo? ¡No he hecho nada! — comente jadeando, al sentir como me acercaba aun mas a él y su evidente erección

— ¿Lo…crees…?

— Si — gemí, al sentir, sus frías manos por déjalo de mi blusa, comenzando a acariciar mi espalda — Edward… no-o — negué intentando separarme de él, lo cual logro que él me acercara aun mas a su cuerpo — Tus… padres... tus..hermanos

— Mmm…ellos no están aquí Bells — murmuró con voz ronca, besando de manera insistente mi cuello — Por favor — rogó, recostándome sobre la cama, posicionándome sobre mi

Gemí, al sentir sus caderas meciéndose sobre las mías, terminando con el ya de por si inexistente autocontrol, que me albergaba en esos momentos. Al igual que él, comencé a recorrer con mis manos su musculosa espalda, por debajo de su playera; Sintiendo como sus manos recorrían mis costados, descendiendo lentamente hasta el broche de mi Jean, desabrochándolo en el acto

— Edward… — le llame entre jadeos, tensándome en el acto — ¡Edward! — exclame, separándolo de mi, de manera brusca

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede amor? — me observo, no solo frustrado, sino también consternado

— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunté, enseñándole la pequeña cajita rosa, que había caído de su bolsillo delantero. Él al observar aquel pequeño y rectangular trozo de cartón tridimensional, abrio los ojos de par en par — _Test casero de Embarazo _— leí en apenas un susurro

—Maldita sea. Lo había olvidado — se recrimino a si mismo, separándose inmediatamente de mí, no sin antes refunfuñar una que otra maldición, al igual que yo

— ¿Qué es esto y para quien es? — Señale la _test casero_, que se encontraba repostando en mi mano — ¡¿Me has engañado? — chille, al realizar mis propia explicación lógica

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — pegunte con voz rota. Observándolo con todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. El muy imbécil me había engañado, con tanta mala suerte que ahora _esa_, estaría esperando un hijo de él

— ¿Qué?... ¡NO! ¡No te he engañado!

— ¿A no?

— Por supuesto que no. Jamás te engañaría, no soy tan estúpido — justifico de manera desesperada, sentándose junto a mí, en la cama — Ese _Test de embarazo_, es para ti Bells

— ¿Por qué? — muy bien, si antes me encontraba desconcertada, ahora lo estaba mucho mas

— Yo…creo que tú…podrías…tal vez…estar embarazada Bells

— ¿Por qué? — pegunte nuevamente, sintiéndome como una completa estúpida ¡¿Por qué otra razón seria?. Ni que me fuera a embarazar del aire

—Ambos…No. Yo me olvide de usar protección y tu, estos días has estado muy sensible, por esa razón, creo que puedes…hay una posibilidad…de que tu…

— Este embarazada — complete su frase inconclusa, con una sonrisa boba en mis labios — Amor. Eres muy…lindo, pero… es imposible que me encuentre embarazada

— No Bella. No lo es. Yo no me cuide, tú te encuentras demasiado sensible, tal vez hasta tengas nauseas y mareos dentro de unas pocas semanas ¡No dejare que mi hijo no sea reconocido como tal, hasta los cuatro meses de embarazo…!

— Shhh — le calle, con un beso — El estar embarazada, es imposible para mi Edward… yo me cuido con pastillas anticonceptivas — confesé sonrojada — No me observes así — me queje al ver, que me observaba como si lo hubiera engañado

— ¿De verdad?

— Si amor…tu sabes que nosotros, ya hemos estado más de una vez a punto de… — conteste nerviosa — Bueno, pues decidí comenzar a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas…ya que, esas veces, casi no… sabia que tal vez, ambos nos olvidaríamos de cuidarnos y quería que...al menos…bueno…

— Te entiendo Bells — sonrió depositando un beso en mi coronilla — Te lo tenias guardado

— Una buena amante, nunca rebela sus secreto — asegure, guiñándole un ojo, riendo por lo graciosa de su expresión, en esos momentos

— Eres asombrosa — murmuró, para luego besarme — Pero aun así, me sentiría más tranquilo, si te hicieras el _Test de Embarazo_

— Edward, sé que no…

— Por favor — rogo, poniendo ojos de cachorrito a medio morir. Hermano de Alice, debía ser

— Esta bien — rodé los ojos, tomando nuevamente el _test_ entre mis manos, encaminadme hacia el cuarto de baño, no sin entes escuchar el: "¡Sabez que te amo!", que Edward grito — Mejor cállate — farfulle entre dientes, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Ahora, la gran incógnita era: ¿Cómo demonios se utilizaba esta cosa?

**ALICE POV**

— ¡Ha! ¡Más tiernos son! — Se dejo escuchar el sonoro suspiro de Emmet — Alice, eres un genio pequeña

— Lo sé…Pero cállate que no me dejas prestar atención —ladee mi cabeza, observando la pantalla de la TV, de mi habitación

— Alice, no creo que sea prudente, invadir la privacidad de Bella y Edward — comento Jasper, tomando un puñado de palomitas de la charola, que se encontraba en mis manos. Rodé los ojos. Él siempre tan correcto

— No estamos invadiendo su privacidad, solo le echamos una ojeadita — expliqué — Además, no veo que te hayas quejado, cuando viste como Bella le gritaba a Edward — mi amado novio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros — Cuando, suceda algo que no sea apto para nuestros ojos, simplemente, apagare la cámara escondida y ya

— ¡Cállense todos! — ordeno Rosalie, quien se encontraba al lado de…Ugh, de la bruja pelirroja. Sonreí con malicia, ahora vería esa bruja, cuanto amaba Edward a Bella y aun mejor, se moriría de celos ante la expectativa de un nuevo Cullen, en la familia… ¿Un nuevo Cullen? ¡Dios, tal vez soy tía! — Isabella, le dirá a Edward, si esta embarazada

— ¡Yeah! ¡Tendré un sobrinito! — grito Emmet

— ¡Sera una niña! — Rebatí yo — Una hermosa niña, al igual que sus tías

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Sera un fuerte hombre Cullen ! ¡Jazz, tendremos a quien enseñarle a jugar Futbol americano, Basquetbol, Soccer...!

— ¡Lo siento bebe, pero será una niña! — afirmo Rosalie , con una sonrisa. Emmet solo bufo enfurruñado ante la interrupción de su novia

— No. No lo será Rose, es obvio que será niño

— ¡Claro que no Jasper!

— ¡Si, lo será!

—No. No, será niña, estoy segura — de una manera demasiado escandalosa, todos, excepto Tanya, comenzamos a gritar, el futuro posible, sexo del bebe

— ¡Cállense! — grito Jasper, logrando su cometido; Callarnos a todos —Genial. Ahora nos sabemos si Bells, está o no embarazada — señalo la TV, en donde se encontraba unos muy enamorados Edward y Bella, abrazándose

— _Te amo Bells_ — se escucho decir a Edward, para luego ambos desaparecer de la pantalla, por lo cual indicaba, que habían salido de la habitación

— ¡Fue tu culpa! — le grite a Emmet, quien me observó asombrado

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Fue la culpar de Jasper! — y así comenzó nuevamente los gritos de cada unos. Yo culpando a Emmet, el culpando a Jasper. Rosalie defendiendo a Emmet y culpándome mí. Jasper culpándolo a Emmet, y defendiéndome a mí, de su hermana

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este sus RR**

**Como se, darán cuenta este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás en compensación por sus RR y el tiempo que los eh tenido en lista de espera**

**Con respecto a eso, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya y la verdad es que no deseo llevarme una materia o más, a Diciembre ya que si no tendría tiempo de escribir a mas de bien en vacaciones por estar estudiando**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	16. ¿Lindo Día, no?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Sentía mis piernas temblar y prácticamente el piso parecía moverse. Sin duda tenía suerte de que mi familia no tuviera antecedentes de paros cardiacos, porque si no…

Estaba siendo guiada, escales abajo de la mano de Edward, quien aunque quería hacerme creer que se encontraba relajado…No lo estaba, incluso se encontraba aun más pálido de lo normal, y eso era prácticamente imposible

— ¿Aun nerviosa? — pregunto, deteniéndose entre uno de los escalones y sentándose, asentí imitando su acción

— Si, mucho ¿Tu?

— He estado mejor, pero…No lo sé, es raro

—Supongo que así se siente — masculle de manera distraída, comenzando a realizar con mi dedo pulgar, dibujos imaginarios, en la palma de su mano

— Supongo, aunque no lo sé, me siento realmente… — un agudo y estrangulado chillido, se dejo escuchar desde las escaleras, voltee mi cabeza, para encontrarme con Alice siendo sostenida por Jasper, aunque parecía que él la estaba reteniendo, para que no se nos lanzara encima

Sin siquiera proponérmelo y de manera automática, acerque mi cuerpo aun mas al de Edward, quien solo atino a sonreírme burlesco. Me encogí de hombros, de verdad, de verdad, Alice sabia como dar miedo

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sí, sí, sí, Soy la mejor! — Comenzó a asegurar, realizando un pequeño y gracioso baile, aun entre los brazos de Jasper, quien solo nos observaba apenado — ¡Ganamos, Rosalie! ¡Lo hicimos!

— ¿Entiendes a lo que se refiere con "Ganamos"? — me pregunto Edward, en apenas un susurro, negué, siquiera entendía de lo que estaba hablando — Alice, puedes bajar la voz —pidió, inmediatamente la pequeña me observo. Me removí incomoda en mi lugar

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Debemos ir al hospital!

— ¿Qué? No, me siento…bien — mentí notablemente, pues mis nervios incrementaban a cada segundo y el hiperactividad de Alice, no me ayudaba en mucho — ¿Sucede algo? — pregunte curiosa, al observar la mirada que le dedicaba a Jasper. Ambos negaron

— No, es solo que…Edward, te ves horrible — le dijo a su hermano, mientras que este solo gruñía por lo bajo

— Deberías descansar— asegure, acariciando su cabello, él solo negó. Bufe, se comportaba como un niño — Edward, no es una opción, es una orden

— Me encuentro perfectamente

— Pues díselo a tu rostro, hermano —se dejo escuchar la voz de Emmet, desde el piso superior

— ¡Aun tengo tu consola de juegos!

— ¡Te amo, Eddie! — respondió Emmet, fingiendo un tono femenino y perturbador. Mi adorado novio rió quedamente, para luego rodar los ojos. Lo observe por una milésima de segundo, realmente se encontraba, tal y como había dicho Alice, horrible

— Muy bien, levántate — le ordene, el solo me observo con soberbia. Bufe — Edward Cullen, quiero que en menos de tres minutos, te encuentres en tu habitación… ¡Ahora! — exclame, al observar que mi amenaza no había tenido el efecto que esperaba

.

.

.

Luego de intensos minutos de amenazas por parte de Esme y mía, Edward había aceptado ir a su habitación a recostarse. Sin duda había quedado aun pero que yo…

— Te comportas como un niño — me quejo, al observar como mantenía su ceño fruncido al igual que un nariz — Edward, debes beber el té

— No quiero

— Por favor

— No

— Edward

— No

— ¿Por mi? — inquirí, en un quejido lastimero. El suspiro, tomando la taza entre sus manos

— No quiero que… Alice es una mala influencia para ti — casi gruño, comenzando a beber un pequeño sorbo del té. Sonreí, al menos había conseguido que tomara el té

— ¿Rico?

— Esta horrible — confeso con asco, haciendo muecas realmente graciosas

— Es solo té. No morirás por beberlo

— Es fácil decirlo, cuando no eres tú la que debe beberlo — ya cansada de su melodramatismo, le arrebate la taza de té y bebí un sorbo realmente lago, para arrepentirme al instante que ese liquido amargo hizo contacto con mi boca, haciendo que tuviera ganas de vomitar

— ¿Esto… es bebible? — pregunte alejando con asco la taza de mi, entregándosela a él, quien solo me observo divertido con esa maldita expresión de: _"Te lo dije" _

— ¿Amargo, verdad? — asentí

— Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar — confesé, cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban acercándome a él

— Es normal, suele suceder cuando tomas "el té milagroso"

— Es horrible

— Si, pero Esme y Carlisle, dicen que no, claro que ninguno lo ha probado

— Y no los culpo, en realidad es horrible — susurre, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco mejor, solo estaba nervioso ¿Tu?

— Ahora…Con nauseas, de verdad ese té, es horrible — dije, ganándome una sonora risotada por su parte

— Lo sé, ya que mi sexy novia, minutos antes, quería obligarme a tomarlo — me reprocho

— Lo siento

— Descuida, aunque hay una manera de que me olvide de ello

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, antes de que...? — dejo la frase inconclusa, observándome con picardía. Asentí, comenzando a sonrojarme — Bien, creo que deberíamos terminarlo

— Tal vez, pero no ahora — sonreí, separándome de él, quien me observa con un pequeño y tierno puche instalado en su rostro. Sacudí la cabeza, por lo que se cruzo de brazos — En la noche ¿Está bien?

— ¿En la noche? — Asentí — No se vale, engañar — exclamó con seriedad, levantándose de un salto de la cama, reí ante su repentino entusiasmo

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte en apenas un susurro, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, al tenerlo inclinando con aire conspiratorio

— ¿Yo? — sonrío, acortando cada vez más las distancia entre nosotros. Asentí, conteniéndome a mi misma por no atacar sus labios en ese instante — Solo te besare — su tono logro que mi pie se erizara, pues era tan sensual, tan hipnótico — Cierra los ojos, Bella

No dude en obedecerle, esperando aquel tan ansiado beso el cual yo misma me encargaría de profundizar. Fruncí el ceño, al sentir solo un casto, pero aun así tierno beso en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con un sonriente Edward

— ¿Decepcionada?

— Si…Digo, no —respondí instantáneamente, el solo rio de forma siniestra —Edward — me queje, no era justo, yo quería mi beso… ¡Yo iba a tener mi beso!

— Cariño, ahora entiendes como me siento ¿Verdad? — observe indignada, su cuerpo dirigirse hacia el marco de la puerta, para luego apoyarse en la misma — ¿Vienes, amor? — bufe, levantándome de manera torpe de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia él

— Esta noche, dormirás en el sofá — declare logrando que e atragantara con su propia saliva ¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece eso, Edward-"Gracioso"-Cullen?

— ¡¿Qué? Espera, me lo prometiste

— Castigo

— No puedes, nadie me ha castigado y mucho menos de esa forma, Bells — se quejo al igual que un niño, haciendo un pequeño y tierno puchero, puse los ojos en blanco encogiéndome de hombros

— Yo pagare tu terapia. ¿Vamos, Amor? — repetí sus palabras con el mimo tono burlón, que él había utilizado conmigo, por lo cual él gruño

— Esta no quedara así, Swan. Esta es la guerra

—Ya supéralo — le saque la lengua, alejándome rápidamente de allí, pues no era seguro para mi seguridad. Necesitaba que me protegieran, ¡Necesitaba a Esme!

Comencé a correr, de manera lenta y precavida, escaleras abajo en busca de Esme. Podía sentir los pasos de Edward seguirme de cerca, de muy cerca, el planeaba algo y su comentario de: "Esta es la guerra", me lo aseguraba 100%

— Bella, pequeña — le sonreí a Esme, quien se encontraba haciendo la preparación de galletas — ¿Cómo se encuentra Edward? No me sorprende que se encuentre descompuesto; Ese muchacho es adicto a las golosinas

"_Si tan solo supieras, Esme"_ — pensé con sorna, el que Edward se encontrara mal, no era por la cantidad de golosinas que había comido, no señor.

— Sí, bueno, él se encuentra en…

— ¡Aquí! —se dejo escuchar la voz de Edward, me acerque aun mas a Esme, ganándome una mirada entre divertida y burlona de su parte. Dios, hasta parecíamos niños, a veces me preguntaba quién era el adulto en esta relación, sin duda Edward no lo era y yo…Pues en ciertas ocasiones me dejaba llevar

— Edward, ¿Te has tomado el té? — y lo vi, aquella sonrisa llena de maldad se poso en los, carnosos y sensuales, labios de mi adorado y ahora temible novio

— No lo sé, pregúntale a Bella — comento distraídamente comenzando a comer, un poco de la preparación de galletas, de la cuchara — Pero…pero… ¿Por qué? — pregunto con carita de cachorro a medio morir, luego de que Esme le diera un zape en la mano, por tocar su preparación. Reí ante la escena, sin duda mi novio era un niño, al menos no físicamente de eso estaba segura, pero se comportaba como tal

— No toques las galletas, y ve a llamar a tu hermanos que el almuerzo estará listo

— ¿Y las galletas? — pregunto de manera interesada, enarcando una de sus cejas. Rodé los ojos, colocándome en un pequeño rincón de la cocina, evitando hacer el mínimo ruido, me encantaban las pequeñas "discusiones" que Edward tenia con Esme o Carlisle, las únicas personas a los cuales jamás les podía vencer

.

.

Raro, muy raro o tal vez me volví loca, si sin duda eso era lo más probable. Emmet, no dejaba de mirarme de una forma realmente rara, la cual me ponía demasiado nerviosa, él al igual que Jasper, me observaban como si esperaran a que hiciera o dijera algo

Carraspeé incomoda, logrando que cinco pares de ojos, incluyendo los de Tanya, me observaran expectantes ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí? Al parecer Edward, pensaba igual que yo, debido a que dejo de concentrarse de seguro en su venganza hacia mí, y comenzó a observar confundido a sus hermanos y… Tanya

De manera realmente mal disimulada, golpee el brazo de Edward, quien me observo instantáneamente, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad. Fruncí mis labios, haciéndole entender que algo estaba mal o sucedía algo que nosotros desconocíamos. El asintió

Sonreí, una de las cosas que me gustaba de nuestra relación era que parecía como sí ambos pudiéramos leer nos la mente, logrando así tener una pequeña _"conversación privada"_ como nos sucedía en estos momentos, aunque claro que siempre tendíamos a no entendernos del todo o entendernos mal, y eh de allí nuestras peleas

— ¡Ya díganlo de una vez! — Chillo Alice con exasperación, levantándose de sus silla de un salto, haciendo que esta hiciera un chirrido realmente horrendo — Bella ¿Acaso no me quieres?

— Yo…Por supuesto que sí, Alice — admití, extrañada ante su pregunta

— ¡Alice! — Exclamaron todos excepto Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo, quienes al parecer éramos los únicos que no entendíamos nada

— Entonces… — siguió diciendo ella, sin importarle las miradas de los demás — ¿Será niña o niño?— abrí los ojos de par en par, ella no podía estar hablando de lo que creo que está hablando, ¿o sí? Solo Edward y yo lo sabíamos y…Edward. Volteé a ver a ese traidor y boca floja de Edward, quién se notaba aun más asombrado y confundido que yo… ¿Entonces?

— ¿De qué hablas, Alice?

— Ay, por favor Edward. Ya sabemos que Bella está embarazada — si, muy bien, volviendo al tema del paro cardiaco, sin duda era una bendición de que mi familia no tuviera antecedentes, porque si no, yo en este momento ya estaría…en serios problemas

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamo Edward, una vez que logro salir de su repentino y rápido estado de Shock — ¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo saben eso? — pregunto, reposando sus brazos sobre la mesa, con un tono de voz pasivo, lo cual lo hacía ver más aterrador

— ¿Yo?, pues…es una historia graciosa

— ¡Habla!

— ¡Bella, me lo dijo! — mintió señalándome de manera acusatoria. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, al igual que la mayoría que se encontraban allí

— Mientes — aseguro Edward, sin siquiera observarme —, Alice, dime como es que…Solo dilo o sino y…

— Es verdad, Edward — le interrumpí, evite su mirada, puesto a que mis malditos ojos como siempre me delatarían. Alice sonrió aliviada de seguro a que Edward, no le descubriera la mentira — Yo, le comente a Alie, pero no esperaba que ella, lo dijera…así

— Si, eso mismo. Lo siento Bella, soy una mala mejor amiga — se lamento Alice, fingiendo estar arrepentida. Vaya, hasta ya me había convencido y eso que yo si sabía que era mentira. Edward, sonrió, observando a todos los presentes, callados, a diferencia de Alice que aun seguía regañándose a sí misma, "por contar el secreto que yo le había debelado"

— Ambas mienten — aseguro — si hubiera sido así, tu — señalo a Alice — Sabrías que Bella, no esta embarazada

— Aun no le contaba esa parte…

— Bella — me interrumpió en un gruñido — Deja de intentar salvarla, no puedes salvar lo que ya está muerto — y sin decir más Alice comenzó a correr lejos de Edward. Sabia elección, diría yo, pes o se notaba nada contento — ¡Vuelve aquí! — observe atónita, desaparecer a mi novio, quien comenzó a correr a su pequeña hermana. Suspire, observando como Esme y Carlisle contenían sus ganas de sonreír

— ¿Lindo día, no? — comentó Emmet, en un vano intento de romper con el silencio, exceptuando los gritos temerosos de Alice y los furiosos de Edward. Reí quedamente, asintiendo a la vez

— Eso es decir poco, Emmet — masculle — Iré a evitar un asesinato — dije, preocupada al dejar de escuchar los gritos de Alice. Todos asintieron, aun sin salir de su estado de Shock.

.

.

En menos de los que esperaba, ya me encontraba en la habitación de Alice, en el segundo piso. Ella se encontraba observando sentada, enojada hacia la pared, como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo ¿Y Edward?

— Alice ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunte sentándome a su lado en la cama. Ella siquiera se inmuto a mirarme

— Edward dijo que ya no era su hermana ¡Me repudio como hermana, amiga y confidente! — se quejo en un pequeño sollozo, la abrace

— Alice, Edward puede ser muy exagerado con las cosas, sabes que te quiere y, el nunc podría repudiarte, de verdad

— Si, si puede y lo hizo. Se entero que su habitación tenia cámaras escondidas y…Se enojo ¿Tu también estas enojada, Bella? — me observó como carita de cachorro abandonado a medio morir. Negué aun sin salir de mi asombro

— Aun no salgo de la etapa de la vergüenza, luego te digo

— No te preocupes, ni que quisiera verlos en…Bueno, no era eso, es solo que Emmet quería recuperar sus videos juegos y yo…Soy mala y Edward m odia

— No lo hace Alice, hablare con él ¿Quieres?

— ¿Si? ¡SI! — exclamo, lanzándose a mi cuello, y abrazándome, hasta casi dejarme sin aire — Bien. Ve, apresurarte — dijo empujándome hacia la puerta, la observé divertida. El problema e personalidad múltiple parecía no solo abarcar a Edward, sino que a Alice también. Interesante

Sonreí, alejándome de su habitación, para dirigirme hacia la de Edward. Lo encontré sentado en el sofá, frunciéndole su ceño a la pared, al igual que Alice, observándola como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo. Me adentre a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¿Tu qué crees? Mi hermanita, nos vigilaba, y no solo ella sino que Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Tanya, también lo hacían — mascullo apretando su mandíbula, logrando remarcarla aun mas. Suspire, sentándome a su lado, comenzando a tallar su hombro — Al menos ya deseche aquellas estúpidas cámaras. La matare, juro que lo hare

— Edward, es tu hermana — justifique. Él solo rodo los ojos, fingiendo no escucharme, para comenzar nuevamente a despotricar en contra de todos, exceptuando a Esme, Carlisle y a mí. Bufé, obligándolo a que me observara — Te sentirías muy, pero muy mal si la mataras ¿No crees?

— No

— Amor, no te diré que es normal que suceda este tipo de cosas, porque no lo es, pero debes perdonarla y sé que lo harás, piensa en cómo se sentirán tus padres al saber que has repudiado a Alice…

— Y a Emmet, Jasper, Tanya y Rosalie — negué, al decir verdad no me molestaba en lo absoluto que repudiará, a Tanya. Él copio mi acto, sonriendo — Bella… No cambiare de opinión y no hay nada que… — se cayó abruptamente, observando cómo me colocaba a horcadas sobre él, comenzando a moverme de forma sugestiva con movimientos circulares

— ¿Decías algo amor? — susurre en su oído, comenzando a besar su cuello, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus costados

— Debo…considerar el perdón — respondió entre besos. Sonreí alejándome ligeramente de él para observarlo a los ojos —Eres temible ¿Cierto? — pregunto, con su ceño fruncido, asentí fervientemente

— Soy tu peor pesadilla, Cullen — comente divertida, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, besando cada tramo de piel que me era posible; Jade, al sentí como sus frías manos habían logrado desabrochar mi sostén, por debajo de mi blusa, comenzando a acariciar mis senos

— ¿Creí que estaba castigado?

— ¿Te quejas? — pregunte con unas de mis cejas enarcadas, deteniéndome para observarlo a los ojos. Él negó

—En absoluto, es solo que no quiero que luego me catalogues como tramposo y aprovechador — reí entre dientes, pegado mi cuerpo aun más al de él, acariciando sus anchos hombros, al igual que él lo hacía con mi cintura

— Créeme que no lo hare — sin decir más comencé a atacar nuevamente sus labios y recorrer, al igual que él lo hacía conmigo, casi con fervor su cuerpo — ¿Lindo día, no crees?

— El mejor de muchos

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este sus RR**

**Como se, darán cuenta este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás en compensación por sus RR y el tiempo que los eh tenido en lista de espera**

**Lo siento, ya he terminado el instituto y ahora… ¡Me puedo embarcar en todas mis historias! Solo que necesito paciencia, ya que estoy tratando de actualizarlas rápidamente, pero me es imposible, ya que soy una escritora algo…rara**

**Cada historia o mejor dicho capitulo, lo desarrollo o pienso, una vez frente a la computadora, es decir que antes de eso, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que escribir, y lo que escribo lo escribo en media hora o aveces en un día, debido a mis hermanos y sus intensas ganas de usar la computadora o sino, según ellos, "El mundo acabara". Si como no**

**Lo siento y subiere el próximo Capitulo en cuanto pueda. No se olviden de dejar Revierws**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	17. La Venganza De Edward

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno!**_

* * *

**Bella Pov****. **

Podía sentir a Edward temblar, ya estaba a punto de llegar, al igual que yo; Volvía enredar mis piernas en su cintura ayudándolo con las embestidas. Lo sentí llegar, llenándome por completo y llevándome con él. Me deje caer sobre él, provocando que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos sudados fuera exquisita, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello mientras él rodeara mi cintura con sus brazos, ambos respirando de manera acelerada

No dijimos nada, no hacía falta hacerlo, se alejo solo un poco de mi para luego besarme tiernamente, saliendo por completo de mi cuerpo, recostandonos sobre el sofá, colocándonos a ambos de costado mientras quitaba la manta que cubría el respaldar del sofá y nos cubria a ambos. Suspire comenzando a cerrar mis ojos con pesadez mientras sentía como las suaves manos de Edward acariciaban tiernamente mi espalda.

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo tararear aquella melodía, nunca le había preguntado que canción era, quién la había compuesto…simplemente la escuchaba pero ahora... pues, la curiosidad siempre había sido mi peor enemigo

— ¿De quién es?

— Tuya — levante mi vista para encontrarme con aquellos pozos esmeraldas observándome con un sexy sonrisa adornado su rostro. Lo observe confundida, esperando a que se explicase con mayor claridad — La compuse parra ti

— ¿De verdad? — estaba sorprendida sin siquiera saber si creerle o no, pues e ya me había jugado algunas…crueles, muy crueles bromas ¿Esta era una de ellas? — Espero que no intentes bromear conmigo Ed…

— Isabella — gruñí, odiaba que me llamara por mi nombre completo — Esta canción la compuse para ti unas semana después haber comenzado a salir como novios — aseguro enfurruñado, tal vez por mi falta de confianza hacia él. Sonreí, acercando mi rostro al suyo y besándolo — Pronto la tocare para ti en el piano. Solo para ti

— Gracias

— ¿Por qué?

— Por haber compuesto una canción para mí, por presentarme a tu familia, por estar conmigo, por ser mi novio…

— Lo cual no fue fácil — replico a modo de reproche, le saque la lengua sabiendo con exactitud a que se refería. Puso los ojos en blanco — Aun así, logre que me aceptara y el idiota de Black…

— ¡Edward! Jacob es mi mejor amigo, y lo seguirá siendo…siempre — le interrumpí, odiaba esos estúpidos celos que tenia hacia Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo desde secundaria, sin embargo por más que dijera una y otra vez que el único sentimiento que Jacob sentía por mí era el mismo que un hermano siente hacia una hermana… Edward parecía no querer entenderlo. Bufo, frunciendo se ceño, enojado — Te amo, celoso sobreprotector, solo a ti

— Yo también, niña torpe… — sonrió levemente — Aun cuando seas una tramposa

— ¡Yo no soy una tramposa!

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo le dices al obligarme a perdonar y no dañar a Alice y a los demás?

— Eso, cariño, se llama poder de seducción — comente arrogante, depositando un casto beso en su cuello — Y…Son tu familia — sí, me refería todos, últimamente me comportaba de manera estúpida respecto a su relación con Tanya, pero ¿No tenía yo una relación casi parecida con Jacob? Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte culparlo de celoso cuando yo también lo era, viendo cosas en donde no las había

— Pero…

— Edward; dije que deberías perdonarlos y no dañarlos…pero jamás dije que no podrías vengarte de ellos — asegure, observando como una pequeña sonrisa maldadosa se asomaba por sus perfectas fracciones — Solo…no seas muy cruel

— No prometo nada, pequeña

— Solo no seas cruel — roge en apenas un susurro sintiendo como la oscuridad me invadía, siendo consciente de que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida — Te amo — asegure en un débil susurro dejándome transportar hacia el mundo de los sueños

.

.

Bostece, aun con los ojos cerrados, buscando a tientas el cuerpo de Edward, el cual para mi sorpresa no se encontraba junto, sobre o por debajo de mi cuerpo; Aun así me encontraba cómoda, algo raro par estar durmiendo en un sofá el cual…solo servía para pocas cosas excepto dormir plácidamente; Me encontraba en la cama, tal vez por obra y gracia de Edward. Entre abrí los ojos al escuchar una leve risa entre la oscuridad para luego sentir los cálidos labios de Edward sobre mi piel

— Eres adorable al despertar

— ¿Por qué te encuentras vestido? — Encuentras pregunte de forma acusadora al percatarme de su camisa y pantalón de dormir

— Es de madrugada, hemos dormido toda la noche ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto, recontándose a mi lado, estuchándome hacia él, acercándome aun mas a su cuerpo

— Te has atrevido a abandonarme mientras dormía

— ¿Mmm? — mascullo sin dejar de besar cada tramo de mi piel que no alcanzaba a ser cubierto por la fino edredón de la cama

— Me abandonaste y aun peor, te has vestido — replique indignada, ganándome una ronca risa de su parte — Deja de reír, Cullen

— ¿El problema es la ropa? — no afirme ni negué nada, solo me quede en silencio observándolo al igual que él hacia conmigo. Sonrió de manera traviesa; Entrecerré los ojos — Bien, entonces… — sin terminar su frase y de un tirón, se quito el pantalón de dormir quedando solo con su camisa, pues no tenia bóxers, segundos después siquiera su camisa se encontraba — Problema solucionado

— Idiota — comente divertida al verlo rodar sobre su cuerpo para posicionarse a horcadas del mío, asegurándose de no apoyar un solo gramo de su cuerpo, sosteniendo todo su peso con sus antebrazos

— ¿Un idiota guapo? — Sentí todo el aire irse de mis pulmones cuando comenzó a besar mis pechos. Los lamía, mordía con desesperación, provocándome, excitándome más; mientras yo por mi parte gemía con completo y absoluto placer. Mordí mis labios al percatarme de lo fuertes que había comenzado a gemir

— Un idiota…Hermoso — asegure entre gemidos, acercando su cuerpo al mío por completo. Esta vez, fue su turno de gemir. La noche había terminado, por el contrario el amanecer y horas y horas de placer, estaban a punto de comenzar…

**Emmett Pov**

Gruñí lleno de frustración; Odiaba el hecho de que Edward tuviera más vida privada que yo con mi apasionada novia. Al mudarnos desde pequeños a Forks, el inadaptado de Edward había decidido elegir la habitación del tercer piso, yo por el contrato la del segundo dado a que Alice me había ganado la del primero. Da igual, el punto era que jamás pensé que las paredes fueran tan…nada, se escuchaba absolutamente todo

Había intentado despertar a Rose y divertirme, para así evitar escuchar los gemidos del mi maldito hermano menor…pero no, mi querida novia solo me propino un manotazo y un escueto _"¡No molestes!"_

— Cariño…Dentro de poco me despertare— murmuró Rosalie aun adormilada. Asentí evitando llorar de frustración. Observe por tercera vez el despertador: La _**08:30 A.M. **_Tal vez mamá debería estar despierta. Sin esperar demaciado me dirigí hacia a la cocina en donde indudablemente se encontraba mamá junto a papá preparando _waffles. _Los observe recostado sobre el marco de la puerta

— ¡Aleja tus manos de mi madre! — Ambos se sobresaltaron al escucharme; reí sin vergüenza alguna — ¿Que hacían pequeños traviesos?

— ¡Emmett! — Exclamo Esme escandalizada — Iré a despertar a tus hermanos — informo desapareciendo escaleras arriba en busca de los demás

— ¡Golpea antes de entrar! — le aconseje, no sería en lo absoluto lindo que se encontrara con una no tan grata sorpresa al entrar a la habitación de Edward. De soslayo pude observar como Carlisle sonreía — Y tú… ¿Qué crees que hacías? — enarque una de mis cejas al igual que lo haría mi abuelo si los hubiera encontrado así, tan cariñosos el uno con el otro — Te lo advierto Carlisle Cullen, mantén alejada las manos de mi madre

— Hijo, agradécele al cielo que no sucedió tal cosa…en caso de que así hubiera sido…Tú ni tus hermano hubieran nacido — mi mandíbula se desencajo al escuchar tal respuesta pervertida proveniente de Carlisle, el serio, comprensivo y siempre correcto Carlisle Cullen, mi padre. Me estremecí evitando procesar aquellas palabras e imaginarme los hechos

— ¡Dios! Tú y Edward se han vuelto unos pervertidos

— Tal vez

— ¡Y lo admites!

— Hijo, Rosalie y tú no son unos monjes, además ¿Aun crees que la cigüeña te ha traído al mundo?

— Buen punto — acepte de buena gana. Sonriendo abiertamente, nadie podía ganarnos a Rosalie y a mí a la hora de ser apasionados y eso…me enorgullecía. Ignore adrede su segundo comentario, este hombre planeaba traumarme de por vida

.

.

La tarde había caído como si nada; Resople aburrido hacia ya mucho tiempo que no nos divertíamos…Al menos no del todo, según Edward era parte de crecer y ser más maduros y serios, por el contrario, según Alice, la diversión recortaba su tiempo a la hora de comprar, por lo tanto ella prefería comprar divirtiéndose que divertirse sin comprar. Comencé a hacer zapping en la _Tv_. Esto era lo que faltaba, más de doscientos canales y nada interesante que mirar

— ¿Qué es…? ¡Oh, carajo! — exclame en un tono de voz no muy varonil, acercándome hacia aquello; Solo rogaba que no fuera lo que creía... — ¡Edward!

**Alice Pov**

Reí al entregarle aquel hermoso vestido color perla, el último que quedaba, a la dependienta quien al igual que yo sonreía. Si, su comisión se vería muy bien influenciada con mi compra del día…

— ¿Desea algo mas señorita?

— No, solo eso. Gracias

— ¿Terminante, preciosa? — escuche el leve susurro de Jasper, mientras este depositaba un beso por detrás de mi oreja. Sonreí aun más, si es que eso era posible. Era perfecto, se había ofrecido a acompañarme de compras luego de que todos se negaron y Edward me arrebato a Bella con la simple excusa de que no se que harían juntos…Creo que había dicho algo como de una excursión

— Si, solo debo esperar a que embolsen todo y pagar

— Lo que reste de tu tarde es mía ¿Entiendes? — asentí; Me abrazo por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunte a la dependienta que observaba mi tarjeta de crédito con rareza

— Al parecer hay unas pequeñas fallas; Espere un momento, llamare y averiguare que sucede — me encogí de hombros, observando cómo tomaba l teléfono entre sus manos y comenzaba a responder con monosílabos — Señorita…

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pudo solucionar su problema?

— No. Su tarjeta no tiene fondos, la han cancelado — y sin decir más… ¡La muy maldita corto mi tarjeta de socia por la mitad! ¡Por la mitad!

— Pero…pero…esto… ¡Edward!

**Rosalie Pov**

Rodé los ojos al escuchar resonar por toda la casa el grito de Emmett. Sin duda Edward seria el que se encontraba de tras de su sufrimiento, no cavia duda de ello, solo Edward podía vengarse de la forma más cruel. Seguí aplicándome mi mascarilla de pepino frente al espejo

— Edward — coincidió Tany con una sonrisa, aplicándose la mascarilla de pétalos de rosas. Asentí sin siquiera responderle, era algo estúpido que Tanya aun siguiera enamorada de Edward, ya siquiera recordaba cuando me había "enamorado" de él. Ambas lo habíamos estado, con la pequeña diferencia que yo solo estaba encaprichada…hasta que conocí a mi hermoso y perfecto osito ¿Pero Tanya? No lo sé

— Estas cremas son unas maravillas

— Si, se sienten bien ¿No?

— Algo raras, pero bien… — me encogí de hombros comenzando a leer el pote con sus ingredientes — Todo lo vale con tal de que nuestras pieles no se deshidraten

_**Ocho minutos más tarde…**_

Gruñí mojando nuevamente mi rostro con agua helada. Era imposible, científicamente imposible. Esta maldita crema debería de salir, pero no, no lo hacía…parecía como si ambas mascarillas, la de Tanya y la mía se encontraran adheridas con pegamento a nuestros rostros. ¡No veíamos horribles!

— Parezco un monstro verde —me queje observándome al espejo restregando fuertemente un toalla húmeda sobre mi rostro en un vano intento de deshacerme de la mascarilla

— Y yo una cosa rosa. Es humillante —acoto Tanya tocando delicadamente sus mejillas— ¿Cómo es posible que un no salga?

— No lo sé, es como si… ¡Lo matare, maldito bastardo!

— Es imposible…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Asegure entre gruñidos — ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!

**Edward Pov**

Le sonreí con inocencia sin embargo su mirada antes sospechosa se transformo en un por completo desconfiada. Se cruzo de brazos, enojada por el hecho de que la hubiera alejado de la casa sin darle explicación alguna

— Dímelo — ordeno. Negué divertido, se comportaba como una pequeña niña enfurruñada y el pequeño puche que hacía en esos momentos confirmo mis pensamientos. Sonreí, suerte la mía que no lo fuera, de tal manera, no podría morder su labio, tal y como lo hacía en esos momentos, y acariciar su lengua con la mía. Se removió entre mis brazos, queriendo terminar con el beso, sin embargo no s lo permití, la acerque aun mas a mi sin importarme el hecho que nos encontráramos siendo observado por las personas

— Déjalo — susurre sobre sus labio al sentí como sus manos se dirigían hacia los bolsillos traseros de mi Jean en busca del molesto celular que había comenzado a sonar. Frunció el ceño, confundida — De seguro Emmett queriendo molestar — mentí, sabía que no era Emmett así como también sabía que todos estarían furiosos al descubrir cada una de mis distintas venganzas…Y esto, solo era el comienzo…

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este sus Revierws**

**Como se, darán cuenta este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás en compensación por sus Revierws y el tiempo que los eh tenido en lista de espera…**

**Lo siento, no tengo excusas..Espero me disculpen por dejar esta historia un poquitito olvidad. En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¡Se acercan los problemas!**

**Cuídense linduras y disfruten la vida…**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	18. Sorpresas

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Esme Pov **

— ¡Dios, no, no, no! — observe aterrada a Carlisle quien se encontraba frente a mí, leyendo el informe de uno de sus pacientes, este me devolvió la mirada, para segundo más tarde correr hacia dónde provenía aquel desgarrador lamento — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? — frente a nosotros se encontraba Emmett observándome con desolación. Me acerque hacia él para abrazarlo

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? — le susurre de manera tranquilizadora. Se separó de mí, volteando sobre sus talones para alcanzar algo. Fruncí el ceño al ver lo que quería mostrarme — Eso es…

— Bobby — aseguro él observando a lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo; Un pequeño y destartalado osito de felpa marrón con un gracioso parche en el ojo. Estaba prácticamente degollado ¿Por qué haría algo así Emmett? Hasta donde sabía, aún seguía amado a ese osito de felpa, tanto o más de lo que amaba ganar una apuesta — ¡No fui yo! — Aseguró, horrorizado — Fue tu hijo

— ¿Edward? — preguntó, Carlisle, sin realmente creerlo; Edward no solía fastidiar a sus hermanos a no ser que…**.** Observe a Carlisle de manera significativa, él asintió — Fue una venganza. ¿Qué les dije a ambos de las venganza?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me regañas a mí? ¡Bobby y yo somos las victimas! — se quejó mi pequeño de manera infantil. Sonreí para mis adentros, era sorprendente que a pesar de ser adultos y responsables, había momentos en los que pareciera que los tres tienen tres años. Suspire acariciando su cabello, en un intento por consolarlo, él ocultó su rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello — Matare a tu hijo. No saldrá impune por torturar a Bobby — fulmine con la mirada a Carlisle quien tenso su mandíbula en un intento por no reír

— Yo… Iré a preparar un té — aseguro con dificultad, disfrazando una traviesa carcajada con una falsa tos. Le siseé en busca de ayuda, pues al igual que él, la situación también me parecía graciosa, sin embargo, me ignoro adrede para dirigirse hacia la cocina y poder reírse abiertamente

—Bobby es reparable. En cuanto termine de coser su cabeza casi ni notaras que esta…degollado — asegure en un intento por consolarlo. El me observo indignado, alejándose de mi abrazo. Inmediatamente supe cuáles eran sus intenciones — Emmett

— Yo lo notare — se quejó tras soltar un suspiro — Pero solo deja a que pose mis manos en el cuello de Edward, ese…

— Emmett Cullen, tienes prohibido golpear a tu hermano, la venganza no es buena

— Tu madre tiene razón — aseguró, Carlisle, saliendo desde la cocina sin la taza de té que supuestamente iba a reparar. Enarque una de mis cejas a la espera de que continuara hablando — El que te vengues de tu hermano no solucionara nada…Y hablando de venganzas, ¿A qué se debe el hecho de que Edward haya hecho _esto_?

— Aun sigue enojado con nosotros por violar su privacidad junto a Bella — hizo un ademan con su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto — ¿Creen que la cabeza de Bobby pueda…? ¡Qué demonios es _eso_! — bramo despavorido mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, quitándome por solo unos momentos el aire que albergaban mis pulmones

— ¿_Eso_? ¡Soy tu novia idiota! — el tono histérico en la voz de Rosalie era notable. Emmett, aún no se recuperaba de ver el bello rostro de nuestra pequeña Rosalie, coloreado completamente de verde. Observe a Carlisle quien ahora, ya sin disimulo alguno, había roto a reír a mandíbula batiente

**Bella Pov **

Pese a que desde un comienzo supe del grado que podía llegar a adquirir las venganzas de Edward, jamás imagine que su venganza para con sus hermanos tuviera una magnitud insuperable. Un azorado Jasper, intentaba tranquilizar, entre sus brazos, a una furiosa Alice que no dejaba de chillar con una voz casi irreconocible:_ ¡Te matare mientras duermes!_

Pese a que las circunstancias eran terroríficas; Edward no dejaba de sonreír burlón a la espera de que Alice se calmara del todo. Debí morder mi lengua para no reí, pues todo era demasiado gracioso, y el hecho de que Carlisle abandonara la sala con excusas tontas, solo para poderse reírse de la situación, lo hacía aún más gracioso…

— Papá, castígalo — le ordenó a un divertido Carlisle que intentaba aparentar seriedad. Edward se mofo sin más, cosa que logro que Alice perdiera el control de sí misma y lograra liberarse del agarre de Jasper. Sin aviso previo, la pequeña Cullen, se encontraba sobre su hermano en un intento de movilizarlo y causarle daño, sin embargo lo único que lograba era que Edward riera con aun más ganas — idiota

— Enana

— Perdedor… ¡Ha! ¡Bájame! — Rodé los ojos al observar como Edward, había logrado colocar el menudo cuerpo de Alice sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndola al igual que una bolsa de arena, sin el menor esfuerzo — Bájame cretino

— Edward, suelta a Alice — le ordeno Carlisle al igual que segundos antes lo había hecho Esme

— ¿Cretino? Que original — contesto él de manera irónica comenzando a dar vueltas sobre su mismos eje, mareando a Alice, quien lo goleaba con todas sus fuerzas

— Bájame… me mareo

— ¿Las palabras mágicas?

— Jamás

— Edward — le gruñí — Déjala en el suelo — me observo enfurruñado devolviéndome una miraba por el completo rebelde. Me estaba desafiando — Ahora, Cullen

— Aguafiestas — le escuche mascullar mientras depositaba con delicadeza a Alice en el suelo. Jasper le sonrió al ver como Alice no lograba caminar en línea recta terminar en el suelo

Me acerque hacia Edward dejándome rodear por uno de sus brazos. A pesar de que se comportara, la mayor parte del tiempo, como un idiota, era la persona con la que quería estar

— Edward Anthony Cullen — le llamo Esme. Su rostro se encontraba rojo por la furia que, estoy segura, albergaba en esos momentos. Edward se encogió de hombros totalmente atento a las palabras que su madre estaba lista para decirle — Tu padre y yo no los hemos educado de esta manera. Esta fuera de discusión el hecho de que te hayas comportado mal con tus hermanos — gruño no solo refiriéndose a Alice y Emmett, sino también a Rosalie, Jasper e incluso Tanya — Eres adulto y sé que sabrás solucionar este problema. Tus hermanos esperan disculpa

— Pero…

— Pero, nada. Estoy decepcionada de todos — aseguro observando al comando _Anti-Edward _— Jamás creí que harían tal cosa como espiar a su hermano ¿Qué opinara Bella de los valores que les hemos enseñado su padre y yo? — Carlisle se acercó, hacía en donde se encontraba Esme, para abrazarla con delicadeza. Todos, inclusive Edward, se observaban arrepentidos, y a decir verdad pese a que sabía que yo no había sido participe de nada, al menos no conscientemente, me sentía igual de _mal_ que los demás, como si aquel regaño también fuera dirigido hacia mi

— Nosotros, lo sentimos mucho, no debimos haber interferido en tu morbosa vida sexual — seguro Emmett con solemnidad, ganándose una colleja de parte de Rosalie. Edward frunció el ceño. Me sonrojo sin más al escuchar su _disculpa_ — ¿Por qué fue eso?

— ¿No dirás nada, Edward? — increpo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrisa que Edward le devolvió. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno

— Lo siento — lo observe sorprendida. Realmente hubiera esperado algún comentario mordaz en vez de una disculpa que parecía ser sincera — Aunque me alegro por ti Rosalie; Podrías reencarnar perfectamente el papel de Shrek, incluso habría niños que pagarían por ver tu verde y feo rostro — bufe. Ese si era Edward. No paso el suficiente tiempo como para que Rosalie comenzara a correr a Edward por la casa

‹‹_Sí. Mi novio es la viva representación de la palabra madurez›› _

Pensé con sorna, al verlo hacerle muecas graciosas a Rosalie, antes de que esta lograra taclearlo, al mejor estilo de un jugador profesional de futbol americano, y ambos cayeran al suelo

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde el regaño de Esme. Ciertamente y para mi sorpresa, los días junto a la familia de Edward pasaban rápidamente y aquello era algo que notaba con mayor claridad, al igual que Edward quien intentaba aprovechar todo momento junto a su familia

Por unos instante deje vagar mi mente hacía en donde se encontrarían mis padres. Renee, sin lugar a dudas, estaría disfrutando de sus vacaciones navideñas en Hawái junto a Phil y Charlie…él estaría organizando la estación, en donde se quedaría toda la noche de navidad

Suspire con melancolía, sintiendo como unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban por detrás, obligándome a recostar mi espalda, en su bien formado pecho. Sonreí al sentir sus labios besar mi cuello. Ladeé la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor

— ¿Pensando en tus padres?

— Siempre — murmuré volteando sobre mis talones para poder observarlo. Sonrió aun sin dejar a abrazarme — Y sé que si no hubiera sido por tu ‹‹_amable petición››_ me encontraría en casa sola y planteándome la posibilidad de comprarme una mascota — comente con sarcasmo, pues lo único que había dicho fue: _Pasaras navidad conmigo y junto a mi familia_. Sonrió con inocencia — Gracias

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono — Mi familia te adora — sin mucho esfuerzo pude haber rebatido con facilidad aquella falsa afirmación, sin embargo no dije nada — Y sobre el hecho de aquí, junto a mí, fue casi una odisea lograr que me dijeras que si —no lo negué. Me había molestado mucho el que él me hubiera dado una orden y aquello se lo había hecho saber tras cuatro días sin hablarle

— Suerte la tuya a que eres una persona muy persuasiva ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto; Eso y el hecho de tu eres alguien demasiado influenciable

— ¡Oye! — me queje con una sonrisa en el rostro, golpeándolo juguetonamente, ambos sabíamos que eso si era verdad — ¿Eso fue una queja?

— Nunca. Por cierto ¿Quieres acompañarme el supermercado? — pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas. Lo observe con desconfianza — Bien. Mamá está sorprendida, de que la última vez solo haya comprado unos pocos dulces

— Eso fue contrabando

— No me culpes por ser tu tan despistada — se defendió. Rodé los ojos ¿Para qué me molestaba siquiera? — De acuerdo. ¿Lista para unas compras navideñas de última hora?

— Iré a buscar mi abrigo — me separe de él, comenzando a subir las escaleras de a dos escalones

— ¿Puedes traer mi abrigo?

— Bien — respondí lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara

— El negro

— Bien

— Pero…

— Cállate, Edward — gruñí a sabiendas que solo intentaba fastidiarme

_**Diez minutos más tarde…**_

Nos encontrábamos en el Volvo de Edward de camino al vendito supermercado y admirando los frondosos paisajes que nos ofrecían los bosques de Forks. Observe por el espejo retrovisor como una melena rubia se mecía al compás de la música

_¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Necesito hacer algunas cosas pendientes_

Evite bufar con disconformidad al recordar las palabras de Tanya. Bien. Hubiera preferido estar a solas con Edward y aprovechar aquellos momentos de soledad para que surgieran…pequeñas distracciones

Me sonroje al tomar en cuenta como Edward me observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió con picardía como si realmente supiera en que estaba pensando; Quise sacarle la lengua al igual que una niña pequeña pero me contuve, solo lograría que se burlara de mi

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En qué piensas? — me estremecí al sentir como una de sus manos, la que había descansado en la palanca de cambios, se comenzaba a deslizar por mis muslos. Me removí incomoda, volviendo mi mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, esperando a que Edward callera en cuenta de que Tanya nos observaba — Dime. Estoy curioso — entrecerré los ojos. Era un manipulador de la peor calaña

— Pienso… — evite jadear de placer al sentir como su mano ascendía cada vez más y más. Me las pagaría… más tarde — En-En las compras que debemos hacer. ¿Qué crees que pensabas?

— Exactamente en eso — furiosa observe como alejaba sus manos de mis piernas, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una perfecta sonrisa maliciosa. Ya me encargaría yo de hacerlo sufrir más de la cuenta

.

.

Observe confundida la lista ¿Qué se suponía que era: _M.L.V.C.S_? No tenía idea y no solo era la única, ya que al preguntárselo a una dependienta esta quedo aun o más confundida que yo. Debería seguir con las demás cosas de la lista…

_Dios. ¿Qué diablos es: C.L.T.E? Odio esta lista._

Pensé con amargura tras gruñir por lo bajo. Comencé al dirigirme hacía en donde sabía se encontraría Edward: La dulcería

— ¡Diablos! — me queje tras colisionar contra una masa de músculos y caer al suelo. Mi suerte apestaba. El hombre rió con alegría. Lo observe molesta mientras sus intensos ojos marrones me devolvían la mirada con diversión — ¿Jacob? ¿Qué…? ¿Tu? — su sonrisa se ensancho más. Allí, frente a mí, se encontraba aquella bola de bíceps, sonriéndome con naturalidad — ¡Jake! — me reincorpore de un salto para volver a saltas, esta vez, a sus brazos que me recibieron a gusto

— Siempre igual de torpe — fingí indignación, lanzándole un puñetazo en el brazo, observándolo con el ceño fruncido — ¿Ahora que hice?

— ¿Qué haces en Forks?

— Fácil. Vivo en la Push; Queda cerca. No eres la única que hace compras a última hora — señalo con obviedad — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Me cruce de brazos — No es que me moleste ni nada por… — poco a poco aquella sonrisa que estaba intentando ocultar me delato — Diablos. Es increíble que casi lograras engañarme

— Ni tanto — le pique — Respondiendo a tu pregunta; Estoy pasando navidad con Edward y su familia

— ¿Quién?

— Edward. Mi novio. Tu enemigo. El idiota por el cual casi no peleamos. El chico por el cual has admitido una severa aversión. La persona la cual…

— Bien. Bien, entendí. Creía que pasarías tu navidad con Charlie

— Pues no; Debía trabajar en navidad — admití observado a mi alrededor en busca de Edward — Oye, Jake. ¿Puedes esperarme? Iré a buscar a Edward

— ¿Es realmente necesario traerlo aquí…? ¡Solo fastidiara!

— ¡Jacob!

— Bien. Aquí te espero… ¡Pero apresúrate! — grito esto último a medida que me alejaba de él. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Edward? Más le valiera que el carrito estuviera vacío de cualquier tipo de dulces...

**Edward Pov**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Busco pasta dental ¿Tu? — le pregunte buscando entre los estantes la tan requerida pasta dental. Desde niño había tenido la certeza que los supermercado eran una de las cosas que conseguía sacarme de quicio. Odiaba no encontrar lo que requería o siendo completamente sincero, odiaba no encontrar lo que requería y que lo demás si lo encontraran

— Te estaba buscando — aseguro tras dedicarme una sonrisa que lograría quietarle el habla a cualquiera. Le sonreí sin preámbulos al ver cómo me entregaba la pequeña cajita de pasta dental — Y pensar que estudias medicina

— Eso no tiene conexión alguna con no encontrar algo en este laberinto

— Por supuesto que si

— Desvarías

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Bien. Entonces dime cual es la conexión que hay entre ambas cosas — le desafíe a la espera que respondiera. Jamás respondió. Comencé a reír ante su expresión enojada. Era tan divertido verla enojada

— ¡Oh, cállate! — siseo entre dientes, acercándose hacia mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzando a besarme. Casi de manera automática comencé a corresponderle el beso, deleitándome con la habilidad de su lengua para abrirse paso entre mi boca. Afiance mi agarre en su cintura, acechándola más a mí cuerpo, profundizando aún más nuestro beso

— ¡Jacob! ¿Qué diablos haces? — la escucha maldecir enojada. Casi al instante, me aleje de Tanya quien me observaba confundida y sonriente. Levante mi mira solo para encontrarme a Bella, siendo abrazada contra el pecho de Jacob Black y a este fulminándome con la mirada

* * *

_**Woaw. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban ¿Cierto? ¿He? **_

_**Bueno gente bella; espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y discúlpenme realmente con la demora. Las evaluaciones finales han terminado y al menos tengo un poco de tiempo libre…algo **_

_**Bueno. Cuídense linduras**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen sus Revierws! **_


	19. Instinto

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Tome el celular de Edward pues el mío se había quedado sin saldo hacia ya mucho. Odiaba la tecnología, no, odiaba a Jacob y su estúpido orgullo herido. No lo entendía, de verdad lo intentaba pero aun no podía entenderlo.

—…Deja tu mensaje después del tono y tal vez luego te llamare — rodé los ojos, ya era la octava vez que escuchaba ese falso mensaje en menos de una hora, y solo para aclarar, ¡Era una completa mentira! El muy idiota siquiera se dignaba a devolver mis llamadas. Volví a sentirme una niña de quince años; Jacob siempre hacia lo mismo, se enojaba y no quería atenderme el celular. Se enojaba, ¡El muy hipócrita se enojaba! Yo era la que debía estar enojada. Él había sido el patán que había mantenido acorralado a Edward con intenciones de golpearlo

— Jacob Black, este es el último mensaje que te dejare, quiero hablar, aun no logro entender que sucedió para que reaccionaras así, por favor explícamelo, de verdad quiero hablar. Llámame, lobito — evite soltar un solitario y penoso suspiro; parecía como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa y de verdad, no era así, siquiera sabía lo que sucedió. Edward y Jacob tienen la culpa. Ambos… — ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Me llamaras, es una orden. Hazlo, tú sabes que si no lo haces iré hacia tu casa y te pateare tu gordo y molesto trasero, ¿Entiendes, Black? No quiero excusas tú… — gruñí enojada al escuchar la molesta voz de la locutora indicando que el tiempo límite había acabado. Lance el celular hacia la cama, este golpeó el respaldar de la misma emitiendo un sordo pero nada inspirador sonido. ¡Mierda, lo había roto!

En apenas un rápido parpadear tome nuevamente el celular de Edward entre mis manos. Funcionaba. Sonreí internamente, al menos no me había avergonzado a mi misma rompiendo el celular de mi novio en un ataque no premeditado de furia…

— Edward… — murmuré al sentir como dos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Recosté mi espalda en su fuerte pecho, relajándome casi al instante. Le sentí depositar un casto beso en mi cuello para luego apoyar su barbilla en la hendidura del mismo

— Ha sido un lindo espectáculo — comento sin ánimo. Fruncí el ceño, no entendiendo del todo su comentario, cosa que Edward pareció notar — No siempre volveré a verte lanzando cosas con tanta fuerza

— Tienes razón — mascullé alejándome de sus brazos. Me observo extrañado — Es tu culpa que haya lanzado de aquella manera tu celular

— ¿Mía?

— Si, tuya y de Jacob — afirme. No me paso desapercibido el hecho de que cada uno de sus músculos su hubiera tensionado ante la mención de mi mejor amigo. — Aun no entiendo que sucedió

— No hay nada que entender — declaro sin más. Me imagine a mi misma golpeando y dañando su bello y sexy rostro. Me cruce de brazos, acercándome a él, completamente enojada — Bella, déjalo ya, no fue nada

— No fue nada — repetí con completa ironía. Esta vez fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. — Resulta que el hecho de que Jacob y tú casi hubieran terminado a los puñetazos en mitad de la tienda, no es nada. Dime, Edward, ¿Me crees tan idiota?

— Nunca dije que fueras idiota

— Tienes razón, nunca lo has dicho, pero me tratas como si realmente lo creyeras

— Bella…

— ¡No, Edward! — le interrumpí, sintiendo las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. No. No quería llorar. Odiaba llorar de rabia, era algo patético. Camine hacia el lujoso sofá negro, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, me senté allí — Jacob es mi amigo y tu eres mi novio, ambos me importan y de verdad, de verdad quiero saber porque Jacob se fue hecho una furia. No lo entiendo. En un instante estábamos los cuatro, luego fui a buscar aquello de la lista y cuando regrese Jacob y tú estaban a punto de matarse. Tanya estaba llorando y yo… No logro entender nada

— Bells, cariño, no llores — suplico, sentándose a mi lado, rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos. Siquiera lo había visto acercarse, estaba demasiado ocupada fingiendo no estar llorando. Ugh, lagrimas molestas. Evite su mirada, ya demasiado me había humillado a mí misma. Me sentía como una tonta — Lo siento — su disculpa sonó realmente sincera, pero había algo, no sabía que, no lograba descifrarlo. Había algo en todas sus palabras, en su comportamiento, en el de Jacob. Había algo que sabia ninguno de los dos me lo diría jamás…

— Olvídalo, Edward — dije alejándome nuevamente de él. No lo quería cerca — Solo asegúrate de no acercarte a mi hoy, necesito pensar y tu harías las cosas más difíciles — me observo entre dolido y resignado. Él muy bien sabía lo que me dañaba su patética enemistad con Jacob, él me había prometido no pelear con **mi **mejor amigo, él como siempre había roto **esa** promesa — Búscame cuando quieras decirme que sucedió

.

.

Deje caer mis brazos a mis costados, reposando mi cabeza en la fría mesa de la cocina. Me encontraba esperando que la tarta de fresas terminase de cocinarse. Necesitaba distraerme para así no sucumbir ante la chillona y molesta vocecita en mi interior que gritaba para que perdonase a Edward, por lo que a lo largo del día intente mantener mi mente ocupada en distintas actividades, entre ellas, el cocinarle una tarta de fresas a Emmett

Levante mi vista al escuchar como la silla contigua a la mía era ligeramente arrastrada, señal de que alguien se había sentado en mi lado. Reprimí un quejido al reconocerla: Rosalie. Ciertamente mi inexistente buena relación con ella se había mantenido al igual que un comienzo…inexistente. Ella parecía odiarme. Se lo había preguntado a Edward y él como siempre le haba restado importancia, sin embargo Alice había sido la más entusiasta en contármelo, no sin antes hacerme prometer que la acompañaría a un _esperado _día de compras.

**FlashBack**

_Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Alice. Avergonzada e impaciente, fingí interesarme en los suaves colores que decoraban el edredón de Alice. La escuche reír, se estaba divirtiendo a mares mientras agregaba a su relato un suspenso dramático, tal y como había dicho_

— _Alice — me queje ganándome otra breve pero musical risilla. Entrecerré los ojos con impaciencia, por lo que la pequeña duendecillo pareció captar la indirecta. Se recostó para luego soltar un innecesario carraspeo. Rodé los ojos escuchando como mascullaba un ‹‹Bien›› _

— ‹‹_Cuando era apenas una sexy adolescente Rosalie estuvo enamorada de Edward, pero él ya había comenzado a ser un cretino hormonal que no estaba interesado en una sola chica, por el contrario, estaba interesado en muchas con las cuales jugaba para luego botarlas; Rosalie fue una de esas chicas, lo cual la daño demasiado. Ella, desde ese entonces, se comportaba como una perra, y Edward al ver aquello no hacía más que culparse. Con el tiempo y gracias a Emmett, Rosalie ya siquiera recordaba que le había visto a Edward y este se alegraba por ello…_

… _Un año más tarde una nueva familia se muda al pequeño pueblito de Forks: Los Denali. Tanya inmediatamente se hizo nuestra amiga, al igual que cayó rendida a los pies de Edward…como todas, pero mi hermano jamás la vio como otra cosa que no fuera una niña guapa y tímida, y tal vez una futura conquista. Cuando Rosalie supo que Tanya pretendía dejarse seducir por Edward, se puso furiosa…con Edward, jamás lo escuche insultarlo tanto. Rose temía que a Tanya le sucediera lo mismo que a ella… ››_

— _¿Qué? — la interrumpí en su relato. Siempre supe que Edward era un completo gilipollas, pero él había… ¿Conquistado a la actual novia de su hermano? ¿Él…? — ¿Él tuvo sexo con Rosalie?_

— _¡¿Estás loca? — chillo la pequeña Cullen mientras sus labios se curvaban en una "o" como muestra de su sorpresa e incredulidad. Me encogí de hombros, sintiendo mis mejillas arder — No. Edward jugó con Rosalie, si, pero jamás de esa manera, pese a todo la respetaba; ¿Qué había dicho antes de que me interrumpieras? — preguntó con genuina desorientación. No fue necesario pensarlo demasiado pues me acordaba de todas y cada una de sus palabras con suma precisión_

— _Rosalie estaba preocupada por…_

— _¡Ya recordé! — Me interrumpió jubilosa — Rose le pidió a Edward que intentara… ¿sentir algo por Tanya? Si supongo que fue eso lo que le pidió. Edward acepto porque, bueno, él aun se sentía culpable por haber hecho de Rose un perra resentida, a demás de que a Emmett le gustaba Rosalie y Edward no lo sabía y… otras miles de cosas que Edward descubrió, en fin; Edward comenzó a salir con Tanya, hasta que terminaron al año. Rosalie nunca se lo perdono a Edward, bueno creo que si se lo perdono pero siempre espero que él volviera con Tanya, y así yo será novia de Jasper, Tanya de Edward y ella de Emmett. Todo quedaría en familia _

— _¿Me odia porque amo Edward y él me corresponde? — pregunte consternada. Era irrisorio incluso decirlo en voz alta. _

— _Suena raro cuando lo dices así, pero sí, tu conclusión es acertada, o al menos eso creo. — admitió adquiriendo una actitud pensante. Me quede en silencio sopesando todo la información — Descuida Bella, se que Rosalie te adorara, solo dale tiempo _

**Fin del FlashBack**

Siquiera me preocupe por la mirada de desagrado que me dirigía. Volví a retomar mi posición inicial sin observarla, por el contrario, mi única distracción eran las suaves líneas que presentaba la madera de la mesa, una actividad de verdad aburrida, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué cuando te encuentras deprimida, parece que el mundo se complota para hacerte sentir peor? ¡Incluso los objetos inanimados!

Un suave carraspeo se dejo escuchar por entre el silencio que había reinado en la cocina desde las anteriores dos horas. Cerré los ojos no queriéndole prestar atención a Rosalie y su momentánea irritación de garganta. Otro carraspeo demasiado extenso e insistente logro que volteara mi rostro y la observara

— Así que… Preparas una tarta — no respondí dado a que no se trataba de una pregunta solo de una afirmación. Ella volvió a mirarme con sus profundo ojos azules, esta vez con exasperación — ¿Te has peleado con Edward?

— No creo que eso debas de saberlo tu — respondí cortante. Rosalie torció sus labios. No me inmute, mi relación con Edward, inclusive mis peleas con él, no eran de dominio público, no me caracterizaba por contarle mis problemas a nadie, por el contrario, lidiaba con ellos en silencio, y mucho menos le contaría de mis peleas con mi novio a alguien que estaba decidida a odiarme sin siquiera conocerme — Si estamos o no peleados ambos lo solucionaremos de una manera u otra, o tal vez no, nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?

— Tienes el mismo humor que Edward. Ambos están igual de molestos — gruñí, fulminándola con la mirada. Esa chica parecía disfrutar el producir un sentimiento de melancolía y furia en mi ser — ¿A que ya has notado que es un idiota? — pregunto con humor. La observe extrañada, esa pregunta había sido el dialogo mas amistoso que había mantenido conmigo hasta el momento

— He sabido que es un idiota desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, pero gracias por replantearme el hecho de que me haya enamorado del estúpido más grande del planeta — respondí furiosa. Sabía que estaba mal dirigiendo mi furia hacia la rubia que me observaba consternada, de verdad lo sabía, pero no me importaba demasiado, había intentado mantener a raya mi carácter desde que llegamos del pueblo, había sonreído y fingido amabilidad, y sobre todas las cosas, me había mantenido alejadas de todo ser vivo para que no sucediera esto: Yo dirigiendo mi enojo hacia cualquier otra persona excepto a Edward y Jacob que eran los culpables de todo.

Aun no lograba saber con exactitud con quien estaba más enojada; si era con Edward, por ser tan malditamente orgulloso y no haber venido a decirme porque había comenzado la pelea, por ser un maldito cabrón que no tomaba en cuenta mis sentimientos, por ser malditamente él; O con Jacob por…por… ¡Por no contestar mis llamadas y por querer golpear a Edward!; O tal vez estaba mucho mas enojada conmigo misma, por haberme dejado afectar tanto por una disputa que siquiera me pertenecía, por estar tan sentimental, por dejar que ellos se quedaran solos en aquella maldita tienda, por querer hacer trizas todo a mi alrededor, porque sabía que ambos me ocultaban algo que me incumbía… ¡Por tantas cosas!

— Deberían hablar; lo solucionarían rápidamente, ambos se aman y eso es lo que vale — solté una sonrisa que rayaba lo turbado. Esta vez dirigí toda mi atención hacia la esplendida rubia que no hacía más que observar sus uñas con completo desinterés a todo lo que la rodeaba

— Debes estar de broma Rosalie Hale — exclame ganándome una mirada molesta de su parte. Esto debía de tratarse de un sueño: una estúpida pesadilla o tal vez una parodia de lo que realmente sucedía en mi vida — En primera instancia fijas una solida animadversión hacia mi persona, me ignoras, humillas e insultas y ahora pretendes darme consejos para que deje de estar peleada con Edward, el idiota del cual tú querías separarme a lo que dé lugar

— ¿Qué puedo decir? — se encogió de hombros. Cerré los ojos en busca de paciencia o tal vez calculando mentalmente cuantos serian mis años en prisión por matarla allí mismo — No me agradabas, pero te he tomado cariño, no soy tonta, se que Edward se ha convertido en una mejor persona por ti… además mi psicólogo dice que debo observar hacia el futuro, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, el desgraciado tiene razón. Edward te ama y no a Tanya… aunque mentiría si dijera que desde un principio lo creí así

— T-u…Es-t-… Eres…

— ¿Vaya shock, he? — comento divertida comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina. La observe en todo momento aun intentando entender sus palabras. Suspire, frunciendo mis ceño, observando hacia la nada misma — Por favor, Isabella, habla con Edward, está más molesto que lo habitual — asentí sin ser capaz de formular palabras. Aun no sabía porque me encontraba mas conmocionada, tal vez se debía al reciente descubrimiento de que no me odiaba, o tal vez por el hecho de que Rosalie Hale, esta vez, no se _confundió _al decir mi nombre y de manera educada formulo un _‹‹Por favor››_

Toque mi cien. Mi instinto, un sentido que hasta el momento creí desaparecido, gritaba en mi fuero interno algo que desde hace unos momentos estaba casi segura: Esta navidad estaría llena de sorpresas y no todas serian buenas

* * *

_**¡Woaw. Volví!**_

_**Hola linduras. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Lo han disfrutado? ¡Eso espero! —…Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero entiendan, este año eh estado sumida bajo mucho estrés e inclusive nervios que últimamente han cobrado factura con mi cuerpo… ¡Para decirles que incluso he desarrollado una especie de Tic Nervioso! Se los aseguro, no es nada divertido, al menos no lo es para mí T.T**_

_**Bueno, me dejare de palabrerías, como saben amores míos: Espero con ansias sus Reviews. No duden en aplicar sus dudas, consejos, criticas, — No sean tan duros chicos, saben que los quiero—, e incluso tomatazos**_

_**Cuídense gente…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden sus Revierws!**_


	20. Navidad

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

— Siquiera se te ocurra. — le amenace teniendo como respuesta una mirada indignada de su parte. Rodé los ojos. Eran increíbles las cosas de las cuales Emmett era capaz de hacer para comer una tarta. Cosas que iban de inventar mentiras que variaban entre estúpidas e ingeniosas, hasta intentar manipular el temporizador en forma de huevo que Esme tenía para cronometrar la preparación de sus comidas —Todavía se encuentra caliente. — asegure luego de observar aquel dichoso temporizador.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? — soltó un lastimero quejido, mientras tomaba el temporizador entre sus manos. Negué divertida — Son solo dos minutos, Bella. ¡Dos minutos! — se volvió a quejar; Yo sin embargo, me encogí de hombros. Él tenía razón, faltaban dos minuto para que la tarta se enfriara lo suficiente como para que pudiera zampársela, y no es como que importaran bastantes aquellos minutos, pero en aquella hora en compañía de Emmett, había descubierto que era realmente divertido molestarlo al igual que él lo hacia conmigo en cuanto tenia oportunidad. Sonreí de manera maliciosa. Esto era la **venganza **— ¡Lo sabia! — Chillo, horrorizado — ¡Lo haces adrede!

— ¿Tú crees? — le respondí de tal manera que evidenciaba mi falsa expresión de inocencia. Solté un largo suspiro, deleitándome por la mueca de incredulidad que surcaba en su rostro. Este era uno de esos momentos en lo que mis dotes teatrales, casi inexistentes, salían a flote junto con **yo-malvado**. — Es increíble que pienses siquiera, que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así solo para vengarme

— Esto no quedara así —aseguro, una vez recuperado de su shock inicial. Lo observe desconfiada. A lo largo de mi relación con Edward había aprendido a temerle a aquella frase, pues mi novio solía utilizarla cada que le ganaba en algún juego de mesa, o lograba engañarlo a través de trampas ingeniosas; Y a decir la verdad, las consecuencias realmente terminaban transformándose en muy malos momentos para mí. Solo esperaba que Emmett no fuera igual que Edward a la hora de vengarse. Lo observe desafiante, mientras él, en un rápido movimiento, cruzo por encima de la encimera, apañándoselas para llevarse la tarta con él, y comenzado a llevarla junto a él y su huida, escaleras arriba

— ¡Tramposo! — gruñí, pudiendo escuchar a la perfección sus molestas y sonoras carcajadas. Bufe. Siquiera me había esperado que ese, ropero con patas, fuera tan rápido y ágil. Malditos genes Cullen

— ¡Esta deliciosa! — le oí gritar de de donde supuse, sería su habitación. Farfullé un par de incoherencias mientras me dirigía hacia el salón principal. Si hay algo que odiaba más que me ganasen, era que, me ganasen y se burlaran de mí por haberlo hecho. Repito: Malditos genes Cullen, porque estaba casi segura que aquel tipo de comportamiento debían de llevarlo en los genes, o al menos eso era lo que decía Edward para excusarse cada vez que me enojada con él

_**Edward**_…

Aun seguía peleada con él. No por que quisiera, sino porque aun no se había dado el momento justo como para arreglar nuestras diferencias. O tal vez se debía a que era demasiado orgullosa a pedir perdón. No. Sin duda era lo primero.

Me acerque hacia el elegante sofá blanco, en donde el hombre que alteraba y habitaba en todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, se encontraba sentado, leyendo un libro. No me encontraba ni a un paso de distancia, en cuanto puede observar como una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño. Aun no entendía cómo es que a él parecía encontrarle siempre algo gracioso a nuestras _reconciliaciones_. Se lo había preguntado, y por muy lejos de lo que yo esperaba, solo había obtenido un: _Tu manera de pedir perdón a regañadientes me parece gracioso_.

Bufe. Yo _no_ era orgullosa

Casi y sonrió, cuando en un acto rápido e inesperado, Edward tiro de mi mano, logrando que me sentara junto a él en el gran sofá. Repose mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como rodeaba los míos con su mano, eliminando todo rastro de lejanía en nuestros cuerpos. Me limite a quedarme en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de aquel contacto, observando de soslayo como Edward seguía leyendo, concentrado en aquel libro que resultaba ser de la universidad. Luego de un rato de observarlo entretenida, él me devolvió la mirada

— Lo siento — susurró de manera tenue. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre mi frente. — De verdad, lo siento

— Yo también — conteste de igual manera. Y así, con la misma rapidez que había abierto los ojos, volví a cerrarlos, solo que esta vez torcí el gesto de tal manera que mis labios formaran un gracioso puchero — Quiero mi beso de reconciliación — la suave y musical risa de Edward se dejo escuchar por la habitación, sin embargo en no menos de dos segundos, pude sentir a la perfección sus labios amoldándose a los míos. Sonreí en el beso, al sentir como su lengua acariciaba de manera insinuante mi labio inferior, claramente pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso; Por lo que de manera juguetona, mordisqueé su labio inferior para luego alejarme sin más. Sonreí divertida al encontrarme con su mirada llena de reproche — Dije, _beso de reconciliación_

— Deberíamos de modificar el beso de reconciliación. Ya no me parece tan satisfactorio como antes — replicó tras soltar un largo y anhelante suspiro. Fruncí el ceño, contrariada, y tal vez _un poco_ molesta

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no te parece satisfactorio? — pregunté con sorna a la espera de una respuesta rápida. Tras una larga y analítica mirada de su parte, quien parecía observar a nuestro alrededor, como si esperara encontrarse con alguien, o verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca, acerco su rostro hacia el mío de manera confidente. Rodé los ojos

— Por el siempre hecho que antes, novia mía, no había siquiera logrado verte desnuda, gimiendo, y debajo o sobre mí — susurro, sugerente, para luego alejarse rápidamente, observándome con completa inocencia, como si solo hubiera hablado del clima — ¿Qué? — pregunto, fingiendo desconcierto ante el molesto sonrojo que se había instalado a lo largo de mi rostro. — Pareces un lindo tomatito — aseguro, comenzando a besarme, sin darme tiempo a replicar. Sin mucho esfuerzo, y aun sintiendo mi rostro arder, comencé a responder, entusiasta, el beso. Solo él lograba callarme de aquella manera, y evitar así que lo golpeara. Y con ese último pensamiento, me deje deleitar momentáneamente por la melodía que producían nuestros labios al encontrarse una y otra vez, mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía

— ¡Era una puta delicia! — escuchamos la voz de Emmett detrás de mí. De manera casi automática, intente separarme de Edward, cosa que él no permitió. Sonreí internamente ante **eso**. A una parte no tan pequeña de mi ser, le encantaba ver a un Edward celoso y dominante. Aunque claro, sin exagerar demasiado — ¡Hey! Aléjate de mi hermanita — ordeno Emmett, solo para que segundos después, Edward siseara de dolor. Lo había golpeado junto entre las costillas — Ten un poco mas de respeto por mi familia, _tio _

— Te matare mientras duermes — susurró, Edward aun con una mueca de dolor, sobándose su lado derecho. Lo abrace casi con ternura al diferenciar esa mirada lastimera que utilizaba en cualquier momento que _necesitaba _cariño. Esa expresión llena de desolación sin duda superaba con creses a la de perrito a medio morir de Alice. Ambos eran, sin lugar a dudas, unos expertos manipuladores emocionales

— Ya he escuchado eso antes. — comentó, Emmett. Reí por lo bajo al observar su expresión de completa indiferencia. Eso decía mucho de las amenazas que Edward le dirigía a su hermano — Oh. Bella mía — exclamó repentinamente, sentándose en mi lado del sofá, y uniéndose a mi abraso junto a Edward… — Eww. Edward, podrías dejarme abrazar tranquilamente a la pequeña —… Al parecer solo quería abrasarme a mí

— Jodete, Emmett

— Rose se encarga de ello — respondió sin una gota de pena. Yo por mi parte, volví a sentir mi rostro arder. ¿Es que acaso era la única en esa casa, a excepción de Esme y Carlisle, que conocía la palabra pudor? — **Todas** las noches — volvió a decir. Y aquella respuesta sin duda contestaba mi pregunta anterior — Ahora cállate Edward, que quiero hablar con **mi **hermanita. ¿Verdad, que tu eres mi hermanita, Bella?

— ¿No crees que Alice se pondrá celosa al enterarse? — le respondí. El negó sonriendo, mientras me alejaba de Edward para acercarme a él, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro

— Ni hablar. Ambos hemos decidido adoptarte como **nuestra** hermana. — Aseguró — Y ahora aun más, ya que cocinas como un ángel, de verdad, jamás miento cuando se trata de comida. Díselo, Edward — mordí mi labio inferior para no reír por la instantánea seriedad que había adquirido no solo su voz, sino que también su rostro, en el momento de ordenarle a Edward que afirmara su comentario. Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Edward que reía tras una falsa tos. Emmett bufo — Da igual, no necesito que se lo digas, aun así, tú, Bella Swan, estas oficialmente incorporada a la familia. De ahora en más serás una Cullen por derecho, es más, de ahora en as te daremos un cuarto: El cuarto de Edward…

— Gracias — le conteste — Aunque… Ya duermo en la habitación de Edward

— Como decía — me ignoro olímpicamente. Puse los ojos en blanco — Tu dormirás allí, y Edward el jardín trasero. Es un plan perfecto

— ¿Acaso crees que soy la mascota de las familia? — replico mi novio, fingiendo indignación, pues tal y como lo conocía, podía identificar sin problema alguno el brillo de diversión y alegría de sus ojos.

— No lo creo, **lo eres** — aseguró, Emmett — Ya te lo he dicho: Mamá te encontró perdido en el bosque cuando eras niño, tal vez eres descendientes de pumas, ¿Quién sabe? De allí debe de venir tu carácter volátil, tu poco atractivo, tu estupidez natural, tu… — reí al ver como Edward se lanzaba en busca de su hermano que misteriosamente había anticipado los movimientos de mi novio. Ambos eran unos niños…

.

.

La pelea entre Edward y Emmett había durado dos horas, en una dolorosa y sangrienta guerra de nieve, en la cual Jasper y Alice se habían visto incluidos. Esme había sido la que le había dado fin a aquella lucha encarnecida con trozos de hielos y bolas de nieves, al ver sus dos hijos con diversos cardenales en sus rostros; Así que ahora, bajo la constante mirada reprobatoria de Esme, y divertida de Carlisle, Edward paseaba con una cardenal en su pómulo izquierdo, mientras que Emmett sonreía con su gran y doloroso cardenal que comenzaba desde la comisura de su labio izquierdo y se extendía a lo largo de la mejilla

Reí al verlos sonreírse el uno al otro. Al parecer a ambos les parecía divertido observar su obra maestra en el rostro de su hermano, respectivamente. Aunque claro, que dicha felicidad se esfumaba en cuanto Alice cruzaba, triunfante, la sala. La pequeña Cullen, de la mano de su novio, habían sido los más inteligentes a la hora de atacar: Ambos lo habían hecho en lugares en donde el daño se pudiera ocultar a siempre vista, por lo que no solo Edward, sino también Emmett, presentaban cardenales por todo el cuerpo. Y aquello era algo horrible, ya que anoche Edward casi no se podía mover por el dolor. Yo no estaba necesariamente contenta por ello, y Rosalie…ella les había jurado vengarse tanto a Jasper como a Alice, en nombre de su novio

Deje de dirigirle mi atención a los hermanos Cullen, para comenzar a dirigirme hacia la cónica. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde y Esme había empezado a preparar los platillos para esta noche

— Déjame adivinar. Aun siguen peleándose — inquirió Esme, al verme entrar entre risas. Asentí, acercándome hacia las galletas que había preparado, para aliviarle el trabajo a Esme que en esos momentos, se encontraba terminando de rellenar el pavo. Ella negó, casi resignada

— Al menos esta vez han decidido utilizar miradas y gestos amenazadores, en vez de trozos de hielos o una amenaza de muerte al oso de Emmett — la reconforte comenzando a reír junto a ella

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que son tan maduros para ciertas cosas, y tan inmaduros para otras — dijo, sonriendo con cariño, y allí fue cuando, al ver como su mirada parecía estar posada en la lejanía, en el pasado, me vi incapaz de responderle algo… — Es gratificante saber que, pese a que los años transcurran, ellos siempre serán mis pequeños niños. Saber que Edward siempre será problemático y dulce; que Alice siempre será hiperactiva y traviesa, y que Emmett siempre será mi pequeño osito fuerte y dulce. — Aseguró, volviéndose para observarme — ¿Sabes, cariño? Toda mi vida soñé con una familia, desde que era niña, y luego de mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas, la conseguí. Te puedo asegurar que, esté sin duda, es el sentimiento más gratificante de mi vida. Además, ahora mi familia se agranda. Te encuentras tú, Rosalie, Jasper, Tanya, y quien sabe, algún día estarán mis nietos; Solo espero que Edward y tu no tarden demasiado en dármelos — reí nerviosamente en un intento de balbuceó que pretendía ser una respuesta coherente ante tal confesión. Nietos. Woaw

— No creo que… — volví a reír — No…creo que a Edward… Aun no creo que él piense en hijos… Y yo no demasiado así que… Tal vez pronto — respondí al observar la mirada anhelante con la cual me observaba Esme. Diablos. Esto era algo incomodo. Suspire, comenzado a decorar las galletas de jengibre. Esme al igual que sus hijos parecía tener cierto _Don_ en el arte de la manipulación emocional: Ahora me sentía mal por no haberle dado nietos. Esto era increíble. Esme rió

— No ahora, pero estoy segura que en un futuro, tú y Edward me darán nietos. Una madre lo sabe — aseguro con sus ojos cristalinos. La observe preocupada — Me estoy volviendo tan vieja — aseguro entre risas y lagrimas. Me acerque a abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla — Y sentimental también — volvió a reír. — Es que ustedes crecen tan rápido. No debería de estar permitido que tus hijos crezcan

— Supongo que en algún momento de mi vida pensare igual — masculle entre risas, intentando animarla — Eso será lo que le diré a tus nietos, ¿Qué opinas, Esme? — dije ocasionando que dejara de sollozar y comenzara a sonreír con ternura. Nietos. Hijos. Ambas palabras, para mí, eran realmente **raras **

— Pasan los años y me vuelvo más sentimental. Perdóname por la escena, cariño, no fue mi intención. Debe ser que la navidad de acerca

— Descuida, Esme, no fue nada — y de verdad no lo había sido. Esme actuaba de manera sentimental, pero Renee, ella actuaba como una psicópata al recordar los viejos momentos de mi infancia, cosa que ya me había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años, yo y todos mis primos que juntos, ideábamos la manera de escapa de mis tíos y mi madre — Supongo que la navidad no vuelve sentimental a todos

— Tienes razón — asintió, comenzando a su anterior labor — Dime, cariño, ¿Cómo es la navidad junto a tus padres? — y así paso nuestra tarde, entre anécdotas por su parte, y anécdotas. Fue divertido, es más, hubo un momento en el que había comparado aquella situación con el día en el que Edward y yo habíamos jugado a las veinte preguntas, solo que allí, en ese momento, ya íbamos por la pregunta treinta, o tal vez más

Ahora, luego de haber terminado todo para la llegada de la navidad, me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, buscando la ropa que Alice me había dado en la mañana para ponerme esa noche. Resople aliviada al no divisar a Alice en mi habitación, aun después de haberme prometido encargarse de mi maquillaje y peinado

— Te ves guapa con solo una toalla — reí al sentir el halito de Edward rosar mi cuello. Me ayudo a voltearme sobre mí misma, de manera lenta, hasta encontrarme cara a cara con él. Lo observe divertida — ¿Te has divertido con mi madre?

— Mucho — asegure. Y era verdad, ya tenía mucho material de él y su niñez, material que algún día utilizaría para beneficio propio — ¿Y tú, ayudando a Alice con la decoración?

— Que va. Esa enana está loca — aseguro, molesto, para rápidamente cambiar su expresión por una de completa picardía, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Lo observe extrañada, mientras al igual que él, colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, observándolo a los ojos — Me ha dicho un pajarillo que planeas darle muchos nietos a mi madre — aseguro divertido, depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Achique los ojos, obviando mi vergüenza del momento, aunque de seguro mi rostro y mi mirada me delataban

— Has estado escuchando nuestra conversación — le acuse. Su mirada, llena de culpabilidad, lo delataba —Debería de darte vergüenza

— Ni tanta — replico, volviendo a depositar un beso en mi mejilla al igual que mis labios. Suspire — Pero déjame decirte que la idea me encanta

— Mentiroso

— Sabes que no miento. Me encantaría tener muchos hijos contigo — aseguro, dirigiendo una de sus manos a mi espalda baja. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo — ¿Sabes, Bells?

— ¿Qué?

— Los cardenales dejaron de dolerme — comento, como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo observe divertida, comenzando a sentir como sus manos comenzaban a ascender hasta posicionarse en el nudo delantero que le había hecho a la toalla, para que se enroscara a mi cuerpo — Y dado a que anoche no pudimos hacer nada, **por ti** — especifico. Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que si hubiera sido por él, pese a los constantes gemidos de dolor que hacía por cada ligero toque a su piel, hubiera estado dispuesto mantener relaciones — Tal vez… — susurró en mi oído, mientras abría lentamente la toalla para encontrarse con mi cuerpo desnudo y a medio secar. Enarque una ceja, divertida

— ¿Qué propones hacer?

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros, fingiendo un tono de voz casual — ¿Qué dices si empezamos a practicar para traer a nuestros hijos al mundo? — termino de preguntar, mientras comenzaba a obligarme a retroceder hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Reí al encontrarme con su mirada inocente. El enarco ambas cejas de manera graciosa, para luego comenzar a besarme

— Acabo de bañarme. Debemos alistarnos — dije sin siquiera importarme el significado de mis palabras. El se encogió de hombros, comenzando a desplazar su boca a mi cuello

— Luego nos ducharemos juntos — aseguró, para luego soltar un quejido molesto, al darse cuenta que planeaba replicar su respuesta — Vamos, Bells. Pronto será navidad, y quiero **mi** regalo

— Aun no es navidad, espera a que lo sea — replique, jadeante, al sentir sus labios descender…

— Lo quiero ahora, amor

* * *

**¡Llegue! ¡Llegue! ¡Legue! ... **_** ¡Hola Mis amores!**_

_**Primero que nada. Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo a Tods. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, he actualizado, esta vez para no desaparecer más, pues las vacaciones han llegado y con ellas más tiempo libre para escribir, aun así, siento haberlos tenido abandonados por tanto, tanto tiempo, sin embargo, ¡Eso cambiara desde ahora! **_

_**Así que mis cariños, ya pueden de dejar de tomarse la molestia e amenazarme constantemente Ja-Ja-Ja aunque quiero decirles que algunas amenazas han funcionado bastante bien, y por ello, quería tomarme unos instantes para agradecerles sus comentarios, comentarios que continuamente me alientan a continuar mi historia y a mejorar en mi modo de escribir, al igual que agradezco sus consejos como también sus criticas. Ya me estoy volviendo sentimental O.o Pues ya me dejo de aburrirlos y me despido sin más**_

_**Y al igual que siempre, ya lo saben: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	21. Locura

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

El chillido molesto de voces sin dueños había logrado sacarme de mi somnolencia. Estire mi cuerpo de manera perezosa, tanteando a mi lado, en donde se suponía se encontraría Edward durmiendo. Nada. Su lugar se encontraba vacío, aunque los gritos silenciados por Esme, me hacía pensar que nuevamente era participe de una boba pelea con sus hermanos. Tal vez esta vez se tratara de comida…

Ignorando los continuos chillidos histéricos de Alice, y las risas divertidas de los demás, volví a acurrucarme entre las frazadas en un intento de no perder aquella calidez que estás le habían ofrecido a mi cuerpo tras la ausencia del de Edward.

Levente mi brazo hasta la altura de mis ojos, observado embelesada el hermoso brazalete dorado que se encontraba allí, como un recordatorio de las palabras de Edward la anterior noche…

— _Pensaba en regalarte un anillo, pero dado a que se que me rechazaras, supongo que preferí ahorrarme otra discusión y regalarte este brazalete como… una promesa, porque mucho antes de la próxima navidad, serás mi esposa._ _Comienza a asimilarlo Swan… _

Volví a reír al igual que lo había hecho en el momento exacto en el que me había dicho aquellas palaras, con un falso tono serio, intentando ocultar su vergüenza tras los bramidos burlones de Emmett. Aun no podía creer que sus palabras no hubieran tenido un dejó de romanticismo, en absoluto, él solo se había encargado de asegurarme que mi testarudez no me serviría para convencerlo de no casarse; Y lo gracioso del asunto era que sus pensamientos eran completamente erróneos, porque siendo sincera conmigo misma, sabía que sí me hubiera regalado un anillo, lo más probable era que hubiera aceptado sin Rechistar…

_Isabella Cullen… Isabella Cullen Swan_. Me gustaba como sonaba. Sonreí, por decima octava vez desde que me desperté, no solo por el rumbo que estaba tomando mis pensamientos, sino también por lo que creería Renee de saber que realmente sopesaba la idea de unir mi apellido al de alguien más, cuando desde niña ella me había inculcado un férreo desprecio hacia el casamiento.

Una locura.

.

.

— No sé que le sucede — aseguré casi con temor, siento testigo de cómo Alice intentaba ocultar su preocupación y desconfianza tras una sonrisa risueña. Supuse que mi mueca, que inicialmente había intentado ser una sonrisa, la había desalentado más de lo que podría haberla reconfortado.

Ambas habíamos notado el radical cambio en Edward. Se había vuelto evasivo y distante, no solo conmigo, sino también con Alice; Y a ambas nos parecía extraño, porque aquella actitud se había presentado como si nada, o tal vez, como habíamos acordado en una de nuestras tantas platicas, la actitud solo había incrementado, tal vez siempre había estado allí, incluso antes de navidad, pero nosotras no lo supimos, ni quisimos, _ver_.Y tal vez, después de todo, aquella suposición era verdad

— Ya lleva cuatro días actuando así — se quejo Alice, cerrando su puño con enojo. Asentí incapaz de decir nada. No tenia idea de lo que realmente sucedía con Edward, había momentos en los que era efusivo, cariñoso…igual que siempre, y sin embargo, había momentos en los que era evasivo, quejumbroso y distante… — Y allí va de nuevo — gruño, al escuchar como su hermano comenzaba a tocar una pieza de piano, como todos los días, logrando inundar el ambiente con aquella melodía digna de un funeral.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Pasado mañana es año nuevo — recordé con una sonrisa, intentando cambiar el rumbo de nuestra platica. La pequeña asintió, eufórica, dando pequeñas palmaditas, sin importarle como Rosalie y Carlisle, que venían entrando a la cocina, la observaba con preocupación. Alice soltó un gritillo de júbilo, logrando atraer a Emmett y Jasper, que, preocupados, corrieron hacia en donde parecíamos estar todos.

— ¿Acaso aun no has entendido de que **Jamás** debes gritar a no ser que estén por hacerte daño? — preguntó un ofuscado Emmett, sentándose en la encimera. Alice lo ignoro olímpicamente, mientras se abrazaba a Jasper, que aun la inspeccionaba en busca de alguna lastimadura. Negué divertida. Jasper solía ser aun mas sobreprotector que Edward, solo que a diferencia de pelicobrizo, esté intentaba disimularlo casi a la perfección. — Mira que puedes ser molesta. Estaba ganándole una partida, ¡Era mi mejor mano!

— ¿Qué dijo tu madre de apostar por dinero?

— ¿Y qué dijo de no traer trabajo a casa? — rebatió Emmett. Todos fuimos testigos de cómo Carlisle Cullen se sonrojaba visiblemente, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, incapaz de defenderse — Descuida, no le diré nada… a no ser que…

— ¡Ugh! ¿Es que acaso no saben que faltan dos días para año nuevo? — se quejó Alice, interrumpiendo a su hermano, y, de paso, salvando a Carlisle, que no podía hacer más que suspirar aliviado. Reí entre dientes, escuchando como todos suspiraban un casi inaudible "Si", tal vez ya estaban as que acostumbrados a las constantes exageraciones de Alice cuando de organizar fiestas se trataba — Bien, porque aun no decido si deberíamos realizar las cena en el jardín trasero o en la azotea

— ¡¿Estás loca? Desde hace mas de tres días que continua nevando

— ¿Y…? — inquirió la pequeña con desinterés, para la sorpresa no solo del horrorizado Emmett, sino de los demás, que por la imagen que ofrecíamos, parecíamos ya estar resignados a sufrir de una pulmonía. — Se verá romántico. Y cuando toque el beso de comienzo de año… — dejo la frase incompleta, suplantándola con un sonidito de emoción. Jasper sonrío idiotizado, mientras la pequeña, con un pequeño saltillo, se bajaba de la banqueta para dirigirse hacia la escalera, de seguro, en dirección hacia su habitación.

Inmediatamente todos observamos a Jasper. Este asintió sin más.

— Intentare convencerla — susurró, siguiendo a su novia escaleras arriba. Un suspiro colectivo se dejo escuchar, seguido de la melodiosa risa de Rosalie. Mentiría si dijera que fui la única que la observo como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido.

— ¿Y a ti que te sucede…? — Preguntó el grandulón con mal humor, recibiendo un golpe en forma de respuesta — ¿…Amor? — completo con una sonrisa inocente. Eso pareció gustarle a Rosalie ya que a modo de compensación se acerco para rodearlo con sus delicados brazos.

— Alice. Ella siempre logra que hagamos lo que queramos — explico la rubia con una sonrisa tierna bailando en su rostro. Asentí. Si. Ciertamente me había dado cuenta del infalible poder de persuasión de Alice, porque la mayoría de las veces yo era víctima del mismo, pero lejos de molestarme, las mayorías de las veces, cuándo no hacía de barbie viviente, me parecía tierno, ya que ella siempre lo utilizaba cada que quería demostrar su cariño o interés por los demás. Era una forma dolorosa, molestas, pero no por ello dejaba de ser… Muy al estilo Alice, inexplicablemente reconfortante y única. — Esa enana sí que es astuta — volvió a decir Rosalie con un poco mas de diversión

— Soy su padre, no es para menos — aseguró Carlisle con una sonrisa orgullosa. Emmett rodó los ojos, preparado para responderle a su progenitor. El suspiro impaciente de Rosalie, fue una clara señal para mí de que debía alejarme de aquella cocina. Carlisle era un buen padre, pero como todo hombre Cullen, parecía tener algún problema cuando se trataba de perder de alguna manera, y aquello incluía en enfrentamiento verbal con sus hijos, aunque estos parecieran más bien la pelea de dos niños de primarias jugando a _mi casa es mas grande al tuya._

Retrocedí rápidamente hacia la salida, dispuesta a dirigirme a la sala de estudios, en donde Edward debía de encontrarse en su minuto de descanso. El hecho de que la música del piano no se escuchara más, confirmo mis sospechas.

— Voy a ayudar a Esme con las compras — escuché decir a Rosalie, mientras me encontraba subiendo las escaleras. No sabía con exactitud si aquella afirmación por parte de la rubia era cierta y Esme realmente había vuelto de la tienda, o solo era una excusa para escaparse de la pequeña discusión sin sentido, que seguramente estaban teniendo padre e hijo.

**Alice Pov **

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, mientras la cálida manos de Jasper, sosteniendo la mía, intentaba darme un poco de consuelo; consuelo que en ese momento no parecía tener. Decepción. Tal vez esa era la palabra adecuada para describir el primer pensamiento que surco por mi mente cuando la repugnante imagen de Edward y Tanya besándose se hizo presente justo frente a mis narices, al abrir la puerta del maldito estudio de música.

Todo era tétrico.

Edward no era perfecto, amos lo sabíamos, pero el engañar de aquella manera a Bella era… ¡Se supone que la amaba por todos los santos! Se suponía que él no sería _así_, es más, muchas veces lo había escuchado prometerle a mamá que no sería así, que sería un hombre con…

— Eres un jodido idiota — gruñí, moderando mi voz, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Ambos continuaron allí, petrificados, luego de haberse separado apenas fueron conscientes de nuestra presencia dentro de la sala, dos minutos antes — Son repugnantes — asegure, intentando borrar la imagen de Tanya sentada a cuclillas del cuerpo de él, ambos besándose.

— Al… — intento hablar Edward, observándome a los ojos. Culpa. Se notaba a millares que la culpa lo consumía — Esto no…

— ¿No qué? Se perfectamente lo que vi, Edward. No jodas. ¿Acaso intentaras decirme que no es lo que yo creó? — la ironía impregnaba cada una de mis palabras, al igual que la furia, mientras observaba la ligera y casi sonrisilla que se le escapaba a Tanya. Esa guarrilla. — Por esto es que estas tan abstraído con Bella. Debido a ella te comportaste con un idiota con tu novia, novia a la que cinco días a tras prácticamente le juraste un futuro casamiento... eres…

**Bella Pov **

— _Siento no haberte devuelto tus llamadas antes, Bells, pero…_

— Eres un idiota, Black. Hace más de seis días que deje aquellos mensaje y tu lo único que haces es llamar pidiendo disculpas y ya, ¿Acaso crees que me importan? — indague enojada, escuchando como bufaba al otro lado de la línea, incluso podía imaginármelo rodar los ojos en ese preciso momento — No quiero excusas, así que habla y respóndeme

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— Todo lo que te he preguntado en mis mensajes de voz

— _Lo único que he escuchado son amenazas, así que…_

— Black

— _Swan_

— ¡Jacob!

— _Bella, de verdad, este es un tema delicado, y sé que me odiaras por… no haberme atrevido a decírtelo antes pero… Escucha. Aun no estaba seguro si debía o no decírtelo pero he hablado con Billy y él cree que una situación así requiere que alguien te abra los ojos, y no enterarte por las malas… _

— Jaco, solo dolo

— _¡Eso intento, pero tú me interrumpes! _ — me sonroje ante su explanación, sintiéndome no solo indignada, sino también como una idiota. Él tenía razón, no hacía más que interrumpirlo, pero en mi defensa, ¡Estaba preocupada! —_Así que cierra la boca antes de que me arrepienta_

— No me… — un furioso grito, seguido por otros tantos, interrumpió el hito de mi reclamo. Observé extrañada, comenzando a subir los escalones que me quedaban, antes de que me llamara Jacob, para llegar a donde se encontraba Edward, y, extrañamente, de donde provenían los gritos. — Jacob. Te llamo luego y me sigue contando

— _No. ¿Sabes? Mejor baja hacia la Push y aquí hablaremos. Creó que no debo decírtelo por el móvil_

— Está bien

— _¿Bella?_

— ¿Qué?

— _Ven sola, no con Cullen — _rodé los ojos ante lo estúpida de su petición, sin embargo, tras un simple "está bien" corte la llamada, disponiéndome a seguir con mi camino.

Me sobresalte al escuchar como los gritos se hacían más fuertes cada escalón que subía. Intente apresurar mis pasos por los últimos dos escalones, casi cayéndome en el ultimo, sin embargo, y gracias a la barandilla, logre llegar sin ninguna secuela para ser capaz de adentrarme a la habitación de donde provenían los distinto gritos.

Un sentimiento de repentina incomodidad me invadió al ser testigo directo de como todos los que se encontraba gritando, callaron en cuanto entre a la habitación. Alice, que había ido la principal voz que se destacaba de entre los gritos, m observo con sus ojos vidriosos

— Otra vez peleándola Edward — bufe por lo bajo, observando esta vez a mi novio que se mantenía a escasos metros de distancia de mí. Me cruce de brazos, esperando que entendiera que al menos, esta vez, Alice merecía un "Lo siento" de su parte — Los gritos se escuchan desde abajo

— Lo siento Bella — fruncí el ceño extrañada por como la pequeña pelinegra se había lanzado a mis brazos, hasta terminar de estrujarme de manera dolorosa. Jasper, desde donde se encontraba, me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y yo aun no entendía nada — De verdad lo siento mucho

— Descuida — le respondí, sin saber que decir con exactitud. ¿Por qué se disculpaba realmente? ¿Por utilizarme como una muñeca viviente, o por desafiar a Emmett a un concurso para ver quién podía hacerme sonrojarme más con comentarios inapropiados? Realmente no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero aun así no es como si me importara mucho en este momentos, al verla tan distinta a como siempre suele comportarse — ¿Qué sucede aquí? — le pregunté a los demás, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Alice hasta el momento en que Jasper la enredo entre sus brazos para permitirme seguir observar a Edward.

Gruñí enojada. Edward siquiera se dignaba a mirarme. Observe, esta vez a Tanya a la espera de que alumnos ella fuera que me explicara de que iba la situación, aunque lo único que obtuve fue un encogimiento de hombros de su parte, al parecer solo le interesaba observar el paisaje que le ofrecía el ventanal más alejado de la habitación. Típico

— Edward, ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada

— La llevare a nuestra habitación — susurro Jasper, comenzando a arrastrar a Alice fuera del lugar, siendo seguidos por Tanya que sin siquiera dar explicaciones abandonar el lugar. El ligero sentimiento de desconfianza que albergaba minutos atrás, para ese momento ya pasaba a ser un sentimiento severamente amplificado por la misma.

— Nada no causaría el llanto de Alice — aseguré, acercándome hacia él, recibiendo con gusto uno de sus abrazos. Cerré los ojos mientras el apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi coronilla — La has vuelto a regañar. Edward, sé que no soportas cuando se sobre emociona con algo, pero ella es así, y considerando el hecho que la conoces desde que nació, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado… — él sonto un risa entre ronca y nerviosa. Me aleje de él, para poder observarlo a la cara, sin embargo seguí manteniendo nuestras manos unidas

— Bells — susurró…

— Tienes labial

— ¿Qué?

— Que tienes el labial de Tanya en tus labios Edward — dije, terminando de expulsar el ultimo bocado de aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, observando cómo los carnosos labios de él se encontraba manchados por el reconocible labial rosa

* * *

**¡Hola linduras! Pues sí, he regresado… ¡Les ruego no me maten!**

**En cuanto a mi desaparición; No intentaré excusarme ante ustedes, aunque sí, se que les debo explicaciones a TODOS por esta ausencia tan extensa, y es que bueno, como ya todos saben, fuera de Fanfiction (aunque a veces no lo parezca), tengo una vida, y está siempre se llena de problemas, tontos a veces, pero no como el que estoy atravesando ahora; creo que es mi deber apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos, para ser más exactos, a mí hermano que está atravesando por una enfermedad que podría costarle la vida, así que si alguno ha vivido alguna situación similar tal vez me entienda, y para a aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de no hacerlo, pues le explicare. Estoy hecha una mar de emociones, bipolar (mar de lo acostumbrado), depresiva, nerviosa, preocupada, llorosa, falta de imaginación… La lista es larga y nada de aquellos verbos son inspiradores para mantener una psique estable, créanme.**

**Pero ya, en sí, y redondeando tanta palabrería solo les quiero decir que NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, sin embargo tampoco prometeré cosas que no puedo cumplir, por lo que no pondré fecha limites para mis actualizaciones.**

**Los quiero, los amo, los adoro, sépanlo lectores divinos porque desde no me cansare de decírselo en cada capítulo. Les agradezco de antemano a TODOS y cada uno de ustedes que en cada Revierws o mensaje privado, me ha dado ánimos y consejos que han hecho la diferencia a mi día… ¡GRACIAS!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Los quiero muchísimo!**


	22. La Verdad Negada

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Un triste y roto lamento escapo de mis labios. Cubrí mi boca, intentando retener los sollozos que incrementaban a cada segundo. Realmente no podía con _esto_. Era demasiado, incluso para mí, que como una estúpida ciega enamora había aprendido a soportar las fallas de Edward, pero aquello, no. No lo haría.

— Muévete — exigí con la voz hecha añicos, intentando alejar mi cuerpo sus manos, que, ansiosas, intentaban detener mi intento de huída. Intente apartarlo de la puerta, desesperada por alejarme de aquella habitación, y de él, pero con una rapidez increíble se había colocado entre la puerta y yo, evitando mi huída. — ¡Ya basta, déjame ir! — exclame con toda las fuerzas de mis pulmones, sintiendo las saladas lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Me odie a mi misma por ello, pues debía de verme patética frente a él.

Esta era la maldita típica historia. La estúpida completamente enamorada que descubre a que creía el hombre de su vida con otra. Limpie mis lagrimas con las palmas de mis manos, acariciando mi rostro, cubriéndolo con ellas, evitando humillarme aun más frente a él que no hacía más que repetir _˂˂Bella, escúchame, por favor˃˃ _, pero yo no quería escuchar nada, porque, ciertamente, qué era lo que se suponía que debía escuchar; él ya se había encargado de aceptar todas mis acusaciones en silencio, acusaciones que incluso jamás podrían ser desmentidas o aclaradas, porque aun aunque lo negara, Tanya, se había _encargado_ de asegurarlo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, intentando no observar sus labios aun tiznados por el labial rosa de _ella_, que parecía, pese a que él ya había intentado borrar aquella evidencia de sus manos, nunca abandonaría sus labios. Camine un par de pasoso lejos de él, no lo quería cerca, me sentía asquerosamente traicionada, utilizada…

— Bella, mírame, por favor. — le escuche rogar apenas a centímetros de distancia. Aleje mi cuerpo del contacto de su mano, que, tiernamente, acariciaba mi hombro en un intento por calmar las sacudidas de mi cuerpo.

— ¡No me toques! —… no resistía sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, me causaba repugnancia saber que, minutos atrás era a ella a quien había tocado y besado, dedicándole palabras de cariño, tranquilizadoras. — Quiero irme de aquí, ¡Necesito irme de aquí, Edward, por favor, déjame ir! — realmente ya había llegado a una instancia en la que había comenzado a importarme poco mi dignidad, porque, cómo podría importarme algo que ya había sido destruido por él. — ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! — grite en busca de ayuda. Sabía que si había alguien que podría abrir esa puerta, ese era Emmett Cullen. Mentiría si dejara que realmente pensaba con claridad a cada grito desesperado que suplicaba la ayuda del mastodonte, sin embargo, ya me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada y aturdida como para pensar con claridad.

— Bella, basta. Puedo hacerlo, puedo explicarlo todo — deje de vagar mi mirada por todo el estudio para dirigirla a Edward. Su facciones se notaban atormentadas, y aquello por el contrario de complacerme, solo me hizo sentir más miserable. Cerré mis puños, golpeando estúpidamente su pecho, intentando causarle un poco del dolor que se asemejara al que sentía en mi corazón en ese momento. Me sentía morir, literalmente, sentía como si la muerte estrujara mi corazón entre sus manos, y esté, desesperado por vivir, resignado ante la perspectiva de morir, agonizara en sus últimas instancias. — Bells…

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Te odio, te odio, Edward, realmente te odio! — el silenciosos sonido que produjo la puerta al abrirse, mostrando las preocupadas figuras de Emmett y Rosalie adentrarse al salón fue de gran ayuda para que me aprovechara de la repentina distracción de Edward, para alejarme de él y acercarme a la puerta.

— ¿Qué carajo sucede aquí, Edward? — escuche preguntar a Emmett, más no detuve mi andar escaleras abajo. Casi sonrió, al notar que por primera vez en años, mi caminar era rápido y ágil. Apresure más mi pasos al escuchar a alguien correr tras de mí. No sabía si ese alguien se trataba de Edward, pero estaba segura que no me voltearía, ni tampoco me detendría para comprobarlo.

— Bella, linda, ¿Qué sucede? — me quede en blanco. Cómo explicarle a la madre de tu novio que este te había engañado con la mujer que él había autonombrado _hermana. _Reí con amargura, siguiendo mi camino hacia la salida. — Bella…

— Necesito estar lejos de aquí — tal vez se debió a mi asombrosa capacidad por humillarme a mí misma, generando lastima en los demás, o incluso podría haber sido por lo estúpida que me veía en ese momento, pero Esme, en contra de lo jamás me hubiera imaginado, asintió con rapidez, e ignorando los llamados de Edward, comenzó a dirigirnos hacia el garaje.

— Sube al auto, Bella — fui incapaz de negarme a su orden, por lo que en menos de un parpadeo yo ya me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y ella, abriendo las puertas del garaje con el mando a distancia, ya se encontraba a mi lado con el motor encendido.

Mordí mis labios, abrazándome a mí misma, mientras observa cómo tras poner el coche en marcha, nos alejábamos de la casa de los Cullen. Le agradecí internamente a Esme quien no había pronunciado ninguna palabra a lo largo del camino. Y así nos quedamos, calladas, hasta el momento en el que me sentí con la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

Observe por la ventanilla, como las casas se lucían con rapidez mientras el auto avanzaba. Fruncí el ceño, debíamos de haber estado en silencio por más de media hora, o al menos aquello significaba el que ya nos encontráramos en Forks. Seguí observando los colores de las casas, demasiado avergonzada como para poder ver a los ojos a la madre de mi ex-novio.

— Gracias, Esme, yo…

— No te sientas obligada a hablar de ello, pequeña — interrumpió mi oración. La observe. Ella me dedicaba la más tranquilizante de las sonrisas que había visto esbozar a alguien jamás. Siquiera intente sonreírle, segura de que solo obtendría esbozar una torpe y triste mueca.

— El me engaño con Tanya — estaba segura que tras aquellos minutos de un nuevo silencio entre nosotras, y esa confesión susurrante, había logrado que mi rostro se deformase tristemente, mientras las lagrimas y los hipidos, ahora libres, comenzaban a hacer mella en mí. Esme se logro estacionar en el primer espacio que encontró libre, y poco falto para que de un momento a otro, me sintiera rodeada por sus cálidos brazos — Realmente duele.

— Yo sé que sí, cariño — susurró ahogadamente, no fue necesario mirarla para notar que incluso ella quería llorar. Aquello me hizo sentir mucho más mal de lo que ya me sentía. Yo no quería que Esme llorara, en realidad, siquiera quería que Edward o la maldita de Tanya sufrieran. Yo solo quería desaparecer, simplemente desaparecer. Irme lejos, a algún lugar recóndito en donde pudiera olvidar… — Sé cuánto duele, pero debes ser fuerte.

_Ser fuerte_. ¿Acaso aquello era posible? Toda mi vida había sido fuerte, sabía cómo serlo, pero ahora, luego de haber confiado en una persona que había terminado defraudándome, ya no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para intentar _ser fuerte_.

— En este momento, no creó poder serlo.

— Lo entiendo, pequeña, pero aun así intenta jamás dejar que Edward vuelva a verte llorar, finge estar bien, no dejes que él vea cuánto te afecta esto. ¿Entendido? No será fácil, lo sé, pero debes intentarlo — asentí, aun escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello; pero poco falto para que lograra entender sus palabras a la perfección. Arrugue el ceño, confundida, alejándome de ella para observarla a los ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa maternal a cambio.

— Esme, ¿Acaso a ti…? — deje la palabra inconclusa, incapaz de seguir la oración. Ella siquiera perdió aquella sonrisa mientras asentía de manera afirmativa. No relaje mi expresión asombrada, pues incluso me sentía más confundida que antes. No podía imaginarme a una persona engañando a Esme, ni en su adolescencia. Esme realmente era una de esas personas con las que querías estar todo el tiempo, aquellas personas a las cuales era imposible odiar, y mucho menos mentir.

— Todas hemos sido engañadas alguna vez, Bella — iba a replicar ante tal afirmación, aun así decidí callar al observar su mirada, seria y dolorosa — No digo que este bien, solo que a veces se tratan de errores que arruinan lo que alguna vez fue perfecto… — asustada, me sobresalte al escuchar el fuerte repiqueteo de un suave sonido inundar el pequeño espació. Los ojos verdes de Esme, observaron con molestia su celular, que no paraba de sonar. — Es Edward — anunció — De seguro quiere hablar contigo, ¿Quieres atenderlo?

— No — pronuncie con rapidez, volviendo a observar hacia la ventanilla, ahora en busca de alguna distracción que logrará alejar mis pensamientos del muchacho de cabellos cobrizos.

Esme soltó una exclamación sarcástica mientras el sonido de su móvil siendo apagado se escuchaba. La observa de soslayo, viendo como lanzaba su móvil al asiento trasero del auto.

— Debe estar desesperado, deberías de leer sus mensajes de texto — se burlo, intentando hacerme sonreír, y por más que intenté no hacerlo, me fue imposible no reír quedamente ante eso. — Aun no lo has preguntado… — comento como si hablara del clima. Inmediatamente supe a que se refería. Suspire, tomando el valor suficiente como para formular la pregunta.

— ¿Acaso fue Carlisle quién te engaño con otra mujer?

— Si. — respondió de manera firme, observando hacia el frente, a través del parabrisas, como las constantes gotas de lluvias comenzaban a caer. Yo, por mi parte, estaba segura de haber abierto mis ojos, en un gesto sorprendido, mucho más exagerado que la mayoría de las personas comunes, y es que era difícil imaginarse a Carlisle engañando a Esme con otra mujer. Ellos proyectaban ser el prototipo de relación perfecta que cualquier pareja querría llegar a ser. Y es que, ¡diablos! No podía siquiera imagina como un hombre como Carlisle, que parecía querer besar el suelo de la mujer que idolatraba, sería capaz de cometer semejante traición. — Lo amo como jamás amare a otro hombre Bella, pero distamos mucho de ser perfectos, y a lo largo de nuestros años de casado hemos tenido nuestros problemas como cualquier otra pareja.

— Es casi imposible de imaginar.

— Pero es así — respondió con una sonrisa — Yo puedo parecer tranquila, pero reconozco tener un carácter de ellos mil demonios en cuanto me fastidian lo suficiente como para cansarme, y Carlisle parece encontrar siempre _**esos**_ momentos en los cuales es sencillo fastidiarme.

— ¿Y lo has perdonado, es decir, has logrado volver a confiar en él luego de su engaño?

— Siempre creí que el amor perdonaba, en realidad, siempre creí en el perdón, pero el perdón y el olvido son cosas muy distintas, cariño. Yo fui capaz de perdonar a Carlisle, pero aun así, aun hasta el día de hoy, me veo incapaz de olvidar que por culpa de su incompetencia por tolerar nuestros problemas, y por mi estupidez al intentar ignorarlos, él cayó en los brazos de otra mujer que solo buscaba un revolcón. De verdad lo he perdonado, Bella, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que no pude olvidar su engaño.

— ¿Cómo haces…?

— ¿Para tenerlo cerca sin imaginármelo con la otra? — Terminó de decir por mí, con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su bello rostro — Al principio me era casi imposible, pero luego… ambos aprendimos a manejarlo. Edward te ama, Bella, y no creo que haya tenido sexo con Tanya…

— Lo sé — admití a regañadientes, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirme mal. Él me había engañado, no lo había hecho teniendo sexo con otra, pero si lo había hecho besando, tocando e incluso acariciando a otra. Y yo, estaba segura de haber preferido mil veces que hubiéramos terminado la relación, solo quedándonos con los recuerdos lindos de ella, que recibir un engaño de su parte, porque Edward me había jurado que jamás le había sucedido nada con Tanya, que ella era como una hermana, una prima pequeña… Que él me amaba a mí. Y sí, todos estaban seguros de que _el amor perdonaba_, pero yo, Isabella Swan, estaba mucho más segura que el _amor no engañaba_ — Pero de verdad me duele, Esme. Antes de Edward yo… no confiaba en nadie como para… entregarle… mi confianza, mi cariño, mi amor… y él llegó y… destruyo todas mis barreras. Me trasformo en una niña incapaz de defenderse, confiada por primera vez en su vida que no era necesario siempre estar a la defensiva, porque alguien más la cuidaría… Y ahora lo arruino todo, él destruyo todo…

— De verdad lo siento.

— Sé que es así, pero ahora solo necesito alejarme de Edward y…

— De todo lo que te recuerde a él, ¿Verdad? — asentí avergonzada conmigo misma. Debía de parecerle una malagradecida, pero era lo que necesitaba con todo mí ser. Porque por más que apreciara a Esme, aun no podía evitar observarla a los ojos, y comparar cuan verdes eran en comparación a los de Edward. Esme asintió, siempre comprensiva, mientras se disponía a volver a arrancar el coche.

— Lo siento — masculle

— No tienes porque — aseguró, acariciando mi mano. Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento. — Y bien, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

— A La Push.

**Rosalie Pov **

Camine lentamente ascendiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, respirando pausadamente mientras los gritos que provenían del piso de abajo se hacían cada vez más fuertes...

El infierno se había desatado allí.

Me adentre a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me fue imposible no quedar nuevamente fascinada por la decoración que Esme había decidido implementar en aquella habitación el verano pasado. Recuerdo como habían decidido, junto con Alice, que el tema principal de la habitación seria _la pureza_.

_˂˂Malditas ironías las de la vida˃˃_, pensé, dirigiendo mi vista hacia la rubia chica, la dueña permanente de la habitación, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, frente a la cama, leyendo tranquilamente una revista amarillista, como si realmente no lograra escuchar los gritos que provenían desde el primer piso.

— Sabias que el tema de esta habitación es _la pureza_ — inquirí, caminando hacia la cama, sentándome en los pies de la misma, frente a Tanya. Ella enarco ambas cejas, sorprendida, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

— No realmente — contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, observando a su alrededor con una mirada criptica. — Eso explica por qué es tan blanca — si hubiera ido otro momento, o cualquier otra situación en la cual ella hubiera dicho un comentario burlón, estaba segura, yo sería la primera en reírme de sus ocurrencias, pero hoy eso no sucedería.

— Esme y Alice la hicieron para ti. Se sintieron mal que cada vez que venias a pasar las fiestas con ellos, siempre te debías alojar en una habitación aburrida — explique — Como notaras, yo no tuve mucho que ver en la decoración, sabes que soy un asco para ello, pero si fui testigo de cómo ambas trabajaron, intentando descifrar qué o cómo te gustaría tu habitación. No lo lograron, tú sabes, las ideas de Alice eran las más locas y las clásicas y elegantes eran de Esme, pero… Ellas decidieron utilizar _La pureza_, como tema principal porque ambas veían pureza en ti, Tanya

— Rose, no me interesa demasiado saber la historia de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer? — inquirí furiosa. Cerrando mis puños sobre mi regazo, conteniéndome de lanzarme sobre ella, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga después de Alice. Sus ojos azules, al igual que los míos, me observaron con firmeza, mientras con una de sus manos, volteaba la página de la hoja que al parecer ya había terminado de leer. — Creí que amabas a Edward

— ¡Y lo hago!

— ¡Entonces por qué arruinas su vida! — exclamé a voz de grito, tal cual y como ella me había respondido. Tanya me observo molesta, mientras lanzaba la revista hacia la pequeña mesilla que se encontraba al lado de su sofá individual. Suspiro furiosa, cruzándose de brazos — Y no me digas que no lo has hecho, Tanya, porque ambas sabemos que sí. ¡Dios! Sé que en parte es mi culpa por incentivarte con ese capricho que tienes con él, pero creí que serías más…

— No es un capricho, Rose. De verdad, amo a Edward, y él también a mí. ¿Por qué crees que me besaría si no fuese así? — sonreí un poco ante su corrección y luego suspire con cansancio.

En un principio no lograba entender el enamoramiento que Tanya tenía hacia Edward, creí que solo se trataba de una etapa que tenían todas las chicas con Edward, y que luego, Tanya, encontraría al verdadero amor, tal y como me sucedió a mí, pero aquello no paso. Tanya con el correr de los años, y aun luego de haber terminado esa esporádica e irreal relación que Edward había mantenido con ella, aun seguía sintiendo amor.

No recuerdo bien que me había incentivado a alentar su amor por Edward, reconfortándola cuando me llamaba llorando por haber hablado con Edward y este le contaba de sus conquistas o, en el último tiempo, cuan enamorado estaba de su novia; aun así, recuerdo con exactitud la semana anterior cuando realmente había comprobado cuan fuerte era la relación de Edward y Isabella. Recuerdo haberle dicho que debía olvidarlo, y ella, asintiendo, y concordando con mis palabras... también recuerdo, aun sabiendo que a ella le dolería, haber dicho que Edward amaba a su novia como jamás lo haría con nadie más, que él había aprendido a amar gracias a Bella Swan, y que ahora que sabia el verdadero significado de la palabra ˂˂Amor˃˃, posiblemente, nunca más dejaría ir a la chica que le había enseñado a amar.

Tanya había llorado pero aun así había aceptado aquella verdad. Se lo había tomado bien… y allí era cuando yo debía de haber sospechado. Pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella hubiera sido capaz de armar semejantes artimañas para lograr que Bella se separara de Edward, porque, tal y como yo le había dicho, Edward jamás soportaría separarse de su novia, pero, pensándolo bien, ¿Qué sucedía si Bella era la que decidía que debían separarse?

— Realmente crees que solo porque te ha besado, significa que te ama mucho más que a Isabella. — inquirí, siéndome imposible no sonar sarcástica. Su mirada se entrecerró, ofendida por mis palabras — Somos grandes Tanya, amabas sabemos que es fácil manipular a Edward, confundirlo, hacerle replantearse las cosas más de dos veces.

— Eso mentira, él no es así.

— **Él** no es así con las personas que no son de su familia. **Él** nos considera de su familia. **Él** nos considera sus hermanas. **Él** te considera una hermana, Tanya, y tu lo único que has hecho es aprovecharte de ello, dime, ¿Qué hiciste? Lo besaste y lo hiciste sentir culpable, lo perseguiste, recordándole como se habían besado, le hiciste creer que habías sentido algo en aquel beso, haciéndolo sentir culpable por no poder corresponderte.

— Edward no la ama realmente.

— Si así fuera, ahora mismo, no estaría desesperado intentando localizarla, ¿No crees? — señale la blanca puerta, invitándola a que le prestara atención a los gritos proferidos por Edward, quien intentaba comunicarse con Esme, sabiendo que su madre se encontraría con Bella.

Suspire cansada, en cuanto los nuevos gritos de Emmett, insultando a Edward, comenzaron a escucharse. No fue necesario que ambos preguntáramos _Qué había_ _sucedido_, solo nos basto observar el labial rosa de Tanya en los labios de Edward y la marca de los labios de ella en su camisa, oculta en su cuello.

Todo encajo, y la furia de Emmett se desato.

En un principio se había lanzado con su hermano, que rápidamente lo había esquivado para correr tras Bella que había huido en cuanto vio la oportunidad. Yo le había gritado a Jasper, llamándolo desesperada, intentando que él me ayudara a contener a Emmett que ya siquiera estaba preocupado en pasar por sobre mí para llegar a Edward. Jasper, asustado por mi tono de voz, había corrido a mi auxilio, aun aunque él estuviera consolando a Alice.

Nos había costado convencer a Emmett que _en ese momento_, solo él podría ayudar a Alice que no dejaba de llorar, pero una vez que lo hicimos, él fue el que no se alejo de ella hasta que ambos hablaron... y aquello había sido la mismísima mierda, porque ahora Edward no solo tenía que lidiar con un furioso Emmett sino que a este, también se le sumaba una mucho más furiosa Alice. Ahora el único que al menos parecía poder aplacarlos de a momento era Carlisle, que había tomado el papel de mediador en la pelea.

— Ella se fue, Rosalie.

— Realmente necesitas superar esto Tanya — camine hacia ella, acercándome lo suficiente como para apoyar mi mano en su brazo. Ella se alejo de mí, volteándose para observar desde la ventana la nieve caer — Edward no es la solución, él nunca lo fue. Arruinaste todo.

— No dañe a nadie, siquiera me vieron besándolo. — comentó de forma abrupta. Gruñí molesta, tomando su brazo para voltearla, demasiado furiosa con ella por intentar siempre buscarle una buena acción a todas las mierdas que había hecho. Ella me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y furia que la mía debía de estar transmitiendo en aquel momento. Reí con ironía, mofándome de su excusa.

— Dejaste suficiente pruebas como para que no fuera necesario verte, créeme. Solo bastaba con mirar a Edward. Sus labios, el cuello de su camisa, ¡Qué casualidad que justo hoy decidieras usas aquel labial tan llamativo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso existe una ley que lo prohíba?

— Tú jamás te pintas los labios, solo lo haces en las fechas festivas, las fiestas, las noches de conquista…

— Maldita sea, Rose. Se supone que eres mi amiga, deja de atacarme. —gruño entre dientes, comenzando a gesticular con sus manos a cada palabra. Sonreí levemente. Siempre me había causado gracia cada que ella empezaba a hacer aquellas gesticulaciones sobre exageradas con sus manos, era una manía que había tenido desde que la conocí, y no existía una sola vez en la que no me riera de ella por ello, sin embargo, por razones que eran más que notoria, ya aquellos gestos no me causaban ningunas ganas de reír. — Tendrías que ayudarme.

— ¿Cómo? Desenterrando el pasado y lo errores de Carlisle, rememorando la situación en Edward. — Rugí — Nuevamente un Cullen engaño a la mujer que decía amar. Emmett, Alice y Edward prometieron jamás hacer sufrir a las personas que amaran, ellos prometieron no engañarlas. Ahora, no solo has hecho que Alice y Emmett desprecien a Edward, sino que él mismo se desprecia, Tanya. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que allí abajo todos están culpándose los unos a los otros, cuando la única real culpable aquí eres tú.

— Rose… — rogó con la voz quebrada, pero me fue imposible callar todo lo que sentía, porque aquellos que decía no era más que la verdad. Yo la conocía. Ambas nos conocíamos, y si aun había un poco de dignidad en ella debía de aceptar sus errores, enfrentarse a ellos e intentar solucionarlos… —… Ya basta…

— Tu sabias esa historia Tanya, y aun así hiciste todo esto… — hice un gesto con mi mano, señalando mi alrededor, aun con los gritos de los chicos escuchándose — Dices amar a Edward, pero mientes, si realmente lo amaras estarías feliz de que él estuviera enamorado por primera vez, porque tú sabes por qué toda su vida evadió el amor, tu sabes que él fue el más afectado al enterarse que Carlisle había engañado a Esme con otra mujer, sabias que se negaba a prometer amor cuando no lo sintiera, que utilizaba, que solo prometía diversión, que jamás prometió amor, y ahora…

— ¡Deja de torturarme!

— ¡Solo te digo la verdad, Tanya, intenta escucharme y solucionar toda esta locura antes de que sea tarde! ¡Soluciónalo, Tanya, enfrenta este problema de una maldita vez! —exigí dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Pude sentir como su mirada seguía cada uno de mis pasos. Inspire en busca de clama — Edward te ama, Tanya, pero como a una hermana… Ya no debes de negar más esa verdad, no te hace bien.

* * *

**... supongo que me tienen con ustedes otra vez, ¿No es así? **

**No sé que decirles, la verdad es que mi vida aun sigue... cambiando, y el terminar este y algunos otros capítulos de mis historias me ha costado un poco, pero déjenme decirles que JAMAS ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. **

**De verdad, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus mensajes privados, ¡Gracias infinitas! A todos... a ustedes, las escritoras que si tienen una cuenta en Fanfiction y ustedes los lectores fantasmas... ¡se que están allí! Ya, de verdad, din lugar a bromas... ¡Mucha gracias a todos!**

**bueno, ya cambiando de tema, díganme, ¿Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo? ¿Interesante, aburrido... Algo?**

**Muy bien, muy bien, espero sus comentarios, ¿Si? **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡No olviden los reviews!**


End file.
